Forever Young
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Lucien/OC—"You made my heart skip a beat, and nothing's been the same since." When Lucien comes to New Orleans, searching for his old friend, he meets a young woman who he's instantly drawn to. She's unlike anyone he's ever met, and he's captivated by her, but she shares blood with his sire. Will he get the girl?
1. you're a sky full of stars

**A/N Hi, everyone! This is my new story, yes, another Lucien story because I love him! I'm so upset that he's dead, it got to me because a lot of my favorite characters have been dying! I hope you like this.**

 **I've changed some things to fit the story. In this story, Klaus broke his curse when Elena was born, so that was in the early nineties. His daughter was born around a year after that, and they've been living in New Orleans ever since.**

* * *

 **Forever Young**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You're the light, you're the night, you're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain, you're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care, 'cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark, yet me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"And, like a Phoenix, i rise."_

— **Lucien Castle**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **N** **ineteen Years Ago—New Orleans**

 _"_ ** _NIK!...NIK!"_**

 _Klaus' eyes opened at the sound of Rebekah's loud screeching, along with Grace's yelling, but like always, nothing could overpower Rebekah's voice. He sat up straight, his blue eyes full of worry when he heard the mother of his child whispering to Karina. Klaus, using his vampire speed, quickly got dressed, all sorts of things going through his mind._

 _Karina falling over._

 _Karina hitting her head on the edge of the coffee table._

 _Karina crying with a bloody cut on her beautiful face._

 _Years of hearing his sister screaming the odds had come into good use when he wanted to figure out what was wrong. This time, her voice had been high pitched, something she only managed to do when she was either crying or laughing. But there was no way he was going to risk it, no while his daughter was concerned._

 _ **If those vampires knocked over my daughter, i'll show them things worse than death.**_

 _With these thoughts in his mind, Klaus didn't even bother to slip on his shoes as he flashed out of his bedroom._

 _As he bounded down the hallway, he stopped to bang on Kol's bedroom door before Elijah's next to him. But just as he was knocking on Elijah's, said brother had opened the door, shrugging on his suit jacket._

 _"Niklaus, I heard yelling. What's happened?" He asked worriedly, stepping out of his room._

 _Ignoring Elijah, he knocked on Kol's bedroom door once again, almost sending it flying off it's hinges. When he got no response, he didn't bother doing it again. Instead, he, using his vampire speed once again, made his way through the hallways. Elijah, wearing the same worried look on his face that Klaus was, followed him, walking gracefully as always._

 _"What's happened? Is Karina okay?"_

 _"_ _ _Nik! Come quick! You'll never believe what's happened!"__

 _Elijah walked faster as Rebekah screamed once more, hurting his ears. When more yelling came from the other side of the Mikaelson home, Elijah sped off. He beat Klaus by a few seconds since the hybrid had been growling at the vampires he passed._

 _"What's happened, sister? Is Karina-"_

 _"Where is my daughter? Is she all-"_

 _Both were cut off when they saw no blood shed, no wrecked furniture. Nothing that mirrored their thoughts._

 _Instead, what they saw was the complete opposite. Sitting on the ground on Karina's pink play blanket, sat Grace, Rebekah and Kol. Each were wearing a proud smile, the two women sporting tears as Karina sat in Kol's lap. The youngest Mikaelson was hugging her teddy, giggling, oblivious to her father's shocked look as her uncle bounced her playfully._

 _"What the bloo-" Before Klaus could finish, Elijah cupped a hand over his mouth._

 _"Language! There's a child in the room."_

 _Elijah ignored the glare Klaus sent his way, the look having lost effect centuries before. Karina smiled when she saw her uncle, soaking up the attention she was receiving. Klaus, after checking to see that his daughter was unharmed, sat down next to Elijah on the couch. He sent the three a confused look, Elijah doing the same, as the wondered what all the screaming had been about._

 _Klaus felt his heart unclench when Karina laughed once more, as if telling him that she was all right and happy enough._

 _"You missed it," Grace said a moment later._

 _When Klaus and Elijah sent them all a confused look, Kol answered them._

 _"Darling Karina walked, brothers! She walked and you both missed it. She was crying this morning and I took her down with me. As I did I woke up 'Bex and the she-wolf. They gave Karina her breakfast and we sat down to play. Like always, she began to crawl when she got bored, but this time, instead of crawling back when I called her, she picked herself up using the sofa and walked over to be. Albeit, she was a bit shaky and uncoordinated, but she walked! It was **fantastic!** "_

 _At the last three words, Kol gabbed Karina's hands and clapped them together, as if praising her._

 _She smiled up at her uncle, who kissed her forehead, holding her close as he replayed the moment in his head. Rebekah had quickly snapped a picture and took a video of her niece walking, not wanting to miss the moment. The video was of the two woman encouraging Karina while Kol kept an eye on her. They had all encouraged her to walk to one of them, but Kol won when Karina fell into his arms, clearly proud of herself when they all praised her._

 _While Elijah, knelt down beside his brother, smiling proudly at his niece, Klaus' face fell._

 _"She's much more advanced than other children."Elijah mused, a wide grin on his face as he tickled his niece."Such a smart child, aren't you, love?"_

 _"II missed my daughter's first steps."_

 _Klaus sad tone made their smiles drop and Karina, as if she could sense the change of mood in the room, looked up at her father. Her arms came up and her fingers tangled in his necklaces, tugging at them, a small smile on her face. He returned it, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand before Rebekah picked her up from Kol's embrace, rolling her eyes when her brother huffed unhappily, crossing his arms over his chest._

 _"Nik, she'll be walking for the rest of her life, she's not going to remember you missing this one." Rebekah said, covering his hand with her own, squeezing gently._

 _"I've been there for everything. If I had gotten up with her, i wouldn't have missed it. I was there when Rebekah took her first steps, when she fell into the muddy puddle. I was there when Kol started walking, I caught him."Klaus hissed angrily, not wanting to yell in front of his daughter. One of the most important developments and I missed it!"_

 _"Klaus, you'll be there for everything else..."Grace whispered to him, smiling softly."it's not a big deal."_

 _He felt like a bad father; she could tell which was ridiculous. Klaus Mikaelson may be a lot of things, but being an amazing father was at the top of the list, and she refused to hear him doubt himself._

 _He nodded, but his eyes were still wide with disappointment. Karina's hands pulled at Rebekah's hands that were wrapped securely around her, whining when she didn't notice it for the first time. She wiggled, squealing unhappily to herself until she got Rebkeah's attention and she let her go._

 _She tumbled onto the blanket that they were all sitting on, giggling once more and she crawled over to the elder hybrid, who was looking at the ground in shame. She sat up by herself and reached out once more, clapping again when Klaus didn't see this._

 _"Da-Daddy! Daddy!"_

 _"Karina wants you, brother..."Elijah laughed as the child narrowed her blue eyes when her father didn't look at her, a dark Klaus-like look on her angelic-like face and Klaus' head raised._

 _"_ ** _DADDY!_** _" She whined._

 _He laughed when she held his hands again, sitting in front of him."Hey, sweetheart. What you after?"_

 _Happy that he was giving her attention, Karina smiled, instantly making him grin but his eyes were still disappointed. As if seeing this, she tilted her head, her brow furrowing. A moment later, she clutched his hands with the small amount of strength she had and a few seconds after struggling with her balance she pushed herself up onto her feet. On shaky legs, Karina let him go and Klaus had to stop himself from making sure that she was alright by holding onto her. Her feet were far too apart, but her small arms were held out, and she giggled to herself. Grace told him to let her go and they all watched with amazement._

 _"She's all right, Klaus. You can let her go." Grace said once more, and he did, fighting to hold her up._

 _"What if she falls?" Klaus asked more to himself than anyone else._

 _"She won't. Besides, you'll catch her if she does. We all will." Elijah reassured his brother to his brother with a nod._

 _Karina, slightly unbalanced, her tongue poking out in concentration held her father's eyes as she walked towards him. His eyes instantly lit up once more, this time returning to ocean blue when Karina made her way over to him. Klaus' fingers itched to reach out and pull her into his arms, but she was doing well._

 _Rebekah was at her left, Kol at her right while her mother was perched behind her just in case. Elijah sat next to Klaus, smiling to his niece, beckoning her towards them. She was a few inches from them, swaying back and forth, and Klaus laughed to her, nodding. Her gaze was still on her father, determined not to fall, set on her target_

 _"Come on, sweetheart." He encouraged, holding out his arms._

 _"Da-Daddy!" Karina laughed, almost falling into Klaus' arms, still having to practice before she could stand for longer._

 _Rebekah, who had been snapping pictures, smiled happily when she got one of the two, Klaus' genuine smile caught, one he only saved for his daughter._

 _"That's my girl." Klaus whispered, kissing the top of Karina's head as he held her protectively._

 _Elijah, eyes full of emotion, grinned before he spoke."She was walking for you, brother...she could tell that you were upset."_

 _"...and he is still the favorite." Kol pouted, ignoring Rebekah's laugh._

 _"He's her_ _ _father__ _, Kol. He is the first man she'll ever love, the most_ _ _important__ _man that will ever be in her life, above all others. A girls first love is her father, it doesn't matter who comes after. When will you learn that?"_

 _"Never?" Grace offered._

 _"Watch it, she-devils." Kol turned to Rebekah after glaring warningly at Grace."But i'm the uncle she loves the most, just remember that. Especially you, 'Lijah."_

 _At Rebekah's giggle, Kol just shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. Klaus grinned widely at Rebekah's words, looking down at his daughter, who was still staring up at him. Her smiled widened when she saw her father's proud face, and even at less than a year old, she seemed happy that she had put the smile back on his face. She snuggled deep into Klaus' embrace, curling her small fingers around his index one, bringing his hand to her face, placing her smaller one in his large one._

 _"Just remember that, love. I'm your first love, it doesn't matter who comes next. Promise you won't forget?"_

 _Klaus' response was another giggle from his daughter, and he took that as her sealing the promise._

* * *

 **Earlier—Mikaelson Compound**

" **Come on, kiddo. You have to fight back to in order learn."**

Karina sighed as her brother circled her, urging her to fight back against him. He had been given the job to teach her how to fight. Marcel had been teaching her the basics, but now he wanted her to fight with him to see how well she was doing.

She didn't want to do that.

She was nervous that if she did fight back against him, that maybe she would accidentally bite him if she became too involved with it. She could easily heal her brother, but would never forgive herself if anything happened to him because of her. When angry or feeling threatened, her strength increased, due to the werewolf inside.

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, staring back at her brother, determined not to do what he asked of her.

"Marcel, i'm a _tribrid_. If I really wanted to i'm sure that I could turn my attacker into a bloody toad. I'm also Klaus Mikaelson's daughter, do you really believe that anyone is going to attack me any time soon?"

Her brother chuckled, copying her movement by crossing his own arms."I'm sure you could, kiddo, but never underestimate those who hate your father. They'd do anything to get to him, even attempt to get through the person he loves most in the world. It's not just that, you need to release your inner thoughts, what you're truly feeling. I know how it feels after you've made your first kill, how torn you are with the guilt, but at the same time, telling yourself that is what you have to do in order to live. It feels like you're drowning, does it?

"I really don't w-"

"Tough luck, you have to. Otherwise, you'll lose sight of yourself."Marcel stated firmly, eyes softening slightly."Do you really think I want to do this?...look, you need to learn how to defend yourself if the time ever comes. Right now, i'm not your brother, i'm someone who wants to _kill_ you. To hurt those you love. How are you going to handle that if the opportunity presents itself?"

When Karina shook her head, refusing to think of anything like that, Marcel decided to negotiate."How about this? I try and attack you then you defend yourself the best you can. All right? Don't go easy on me, i'm not gong to break that easily."

She stared at him for a few moments before finally nodding, giving in."Fine."

He clapped his hands together, and gave her a broad smile."Great. Now, defending yourself isn't just about how _good_ you fight. It's using your senses too, something that, if your good at, gives you a better advantage in the fight."

Marcel suddenly disappeared from the compound they were training in, leaving her alone. Karina stood in the middle of the compound, his words echoing in her head. Her senses, in her opinion, were good. She could tell whenever one of her family members were near without really trying. The wolf was extremely great at that, especially with her parents who were also wolves.

But Marcel was trying not to be noticed, and he was over two hundred years old, so she assumed that he had mastered on attacking those he needed to. That he was good at keeping himself hidden, he had been taught by her father after all.

So she took a deep breath and focused on what was going on around her. She could hear the locals chattering away outside, her uncle Elijah speaking to her father, aunt Bekah and her mother gossiping in the kitchen. She could also hear the vampires that had been in her family since she had been born that were scattered around, some on the balcony. Some of them were her friends, including Joshua, who she could hear cheering her on.

"Go, Karina! Go, Karina!"She heard him chant, making her smile despite her stress."Kick some ass!"

Then, all of sudden, the atmosphere changed.

It wasn't calm anymore.

The hybrid inside her was telling her that something _bad_ was happening, that she had to protect herself, something near her had intentions to harm her. This struck something inside of her. Before, Karina had felt warm inside when she had heard Rebekah's laughter and her uncle scolding of her father, but now, at the sudden change, she felt the need to destroy whatever was daring to oppose her.

Her fists clenched and her eyes darkened, determined to win against what was against her.

A gush of wind hit her, purposefully hitting Karina gain a reaction. It was Marcel, she could tell. But his normally pleasant and non-threatening presence had completely changed. He wasn't there to laugh with her while she toyed with the vampires, no, he was there to _hurt_ her. She couldn't understand how he had changed so quickly.

Then his words repeated themselves in her head.

 _You need to learn how to defend yourself if the time ever comes. Right now, i'm not your brother, i'm someone who wants to kill you. A threat. To hurt those you love. How are you going to handle that if the opportunity presents itself?_

He didn't want to do it, she knew that much, he had to distance himself from being her brother, her best friend. She wasn't sure if she could separate herself like that, but that was quickly forgotten when the werewolf took over. Karina looked up and saw her brother standing on top of the balcony railing, his fangs in view, eyes blood red, spider veins appearing underneath them. He wasn't her brother at that moment, he was a threat that needed to be taken care of.

 _I'm not your brother; i'm someone who wants to kill you. A **threat**._

Karina let out a sigh, allowing her real face to come forward.

Her double fangs appeared, her eyes turning amber, spider veins showing. Too focused on her brother, she failed to notice her father, Elijah, Kol, her mother and Rebekah appearing at the balcony to her left.

Klaus had ordered Marcel to press down on the teachings, telling him to do what Klaus had done with him soon after he turned. The vampires backed away as far as they could, knowing that Karina and Marcel were in a different place at that time.

Klaus didn't want to do it, he wanted to be Karina's protector for all eternity, but she was gaining more attention throughout the supernatural community as she grew older. Elijah had pushed for it, though he was against it.

"Anyone want to place a bet on who'll win? My vote is Karina." Kol piped up, only to receive a slap on the head from Rebekah.

"...let's wait until during the fight." The blonde Original added.

Marcel snarled at his sister, now totally separated from reality, and each person in the compound watched as he jumped down with ease from the railing.

"Let's dance, _sis_."He hissed.

He flashed over to her, lunging at his sister, tossing them both to the ground. Klaus' fingers curled around the railing, trying to ignore the protective instinct inside him as Marcel pinned his daughter to the floor.

Flashes appeared in Karina's mind, somehow finding herself unable to forget who this person was, even though he had succeeded in forgetting on who she was.

His fingers locked around her throat, keeping her on the floor, growling as if he wanted to tear her apart. The werewolf snarled at her, demanding that she remove the threat that was trying to harm her, that she turn off whatever was keeping her from stopping attacking back.

As Marcel threw Karina aside, making her hit against a pillar, Klaus spoke up."Elijah, it's not working. We're failing. He's winning. She is just a _child_."

"She will prevail, brother."Elijah replied, determined."Just give it time."

Klaus felt like he was just like Mikael, allowing his child to be hurt just so that she could gain strength. He growled, about to jump over the railing, when Grace held him back, pointing at their daughter.

She had gotten back onto her feet, seemingly unaffected by what her brother had done.

"Look," Grace said to Klaus as Karina tilted her head, eyes unreadable.

Karina's hand shot out, lifting Marcel into the air with ease, tossing him aside like a rag doll. Marcel instantly jumped up, but before he could make his way over to Karina, he suddenly fell to his knees in pain, clutching his head.

Karina's hand shot out, mumbling to herself, and as she raised her hand, Marcel began to levitate into the air.

"Motus!"

Klaus' head snapped towards Elijah while Kol laughed, amused."Who the bloody hell taught her that?"

"Our brother and Davina did."Elijah rubbed his temple, Marcel's screaming irritating him.

All worry left his face as he processed Elijah's words.

He glanced at his daughter, proud and surprised."Really?"

"Niklaus, this is what I was talking about when I told you that Karina needs to know just how powerful she is and how to use it. Your daughter is force to be reckoned with. But without the right help, she is her own worst enemy. She needs to be able to control all of her power and abilities, not just individually."

"But she might get hurt, brother. She-"

Elijah cut Klaus off, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder."You are nothing like our father, don't think that. He victimized you; you are helping her."

Klaus just nodded before he turned back to the scene, glancing at his youngest brother, who looked like all he was missing was popcorn. Kol watched his niece, captivated, chuckling as Marcel squirmed in pain.

" _Fantastic_. This is the kind of entertainment i've been waiting for my whole life, brothers." Kol commented proudly as Marcel, looking like a puppet on strings, growled.

Karina's hand moved to the right, and Marcel fell against the water fountain, smashing it to pieces as he fell through it. Her magic wore off on him, but just like before, Marcel, after his migraine wore off, got back on his feet.

He lunged towards her, only to be sent flying when, Karina, no longer using her magic, punched Marcel across the face. Using all the strength she could muster, she kicked him square in the chest, knocking him onto his back. Winded, Marcel began to cough, unable to fight back. He was mentally and physically drained.

Knowing the threat against her was now weak, Karina found all the protectiveness and anger inside of her melt. She no longer felt the need to fight him, she had won, and the wolf began to settle along with the vampire.

Suddenly, her fangs and amber eyes disappeared, and her human face came forward. The vampires breathed a sigh of relief, and she looked down at her brother, whose vampire face had gone too. He let out a groan of pain, sitting up straight after she let him go. Her blue eyes widened as she saw the smashed fountain, and breathed a thankful breath, happy that it had stopped working years before. She heard Marcel release another painful sound, and instantly began to fawn over him.

She helped her brother onto his feet, seeing the blood on his shirt."Are you okay? I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Marcel clutched his still aching head, wondering how someone so small could produce such strength."I'm all right, kiddo. You were brilliant, totally worth the century's worth of a headache. How did it feel?"

"Like you weren't my brother anymore. You were a threat, and I needed to separate myself from what you normally are."

The two smiled at one another, and the feeling returned. The sense of warmth, love and protection she got whenever her brother was near. Her smile dropped when he continued to clutch his head. Karina had used all of her power when she gave him the migraine, and the after affect must have been terrible. She swatted his hand away, and pressed her own to his temple, muttering a healing she learned from Davina.

"Better?"

Her brother nodded, thankful."Just remind me never to forget your birthday."

She hugged Marcel and then felt another presence behind her. She turned to see her uncles, aunt and her parents standing in front of her. Elijah nodded, eyes telling her that she had done well. Rebekah seemed worried about Marcel, but she beamed at her niece while Kol was grinning from ear to ear, amused. He winked proudly at Karina, and smirked at Marcel. He always knew that she was a fighter but seeing her in action was nothing he had ever witnessed before.

Grace leapt forward and pulled her daughter into her arms, as if she needed proof that Karina was in one piece. Karina felt a little suffocated as her mother used some of her strength, but didn't step back, she could understand how it had to be to watch her daughter fight in such a manner. Finally letting go after being tugged at by Rebekah, Grace returned to her spot beside Elijah, and Karina met Klaus' eyes.

He smirked at her, proud.."You did extremely well, love."

She smiled back at her father, pleased.

"I know."

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

 _Klaus pulled away from the young man he had been feeding on and sighed in pleasure. He let the body drop to the ground and looked over at his siblings still feeding on their victims. He wiped his lips, cradling the limp wrist of the man he had fed on, a guilty look on his face._

 _He was broke from his thoughts when he felt something pat his shoulder. He looked up to see Kol smiling down at them, a playful look in his eye._

 _He smiled at him."Who's ready for the next course?"_

 _Finn shook his head in an exasperated manner._

" _You are all **filthy** gluttons!"_

 _Kol turned around and smirked at his eldest brother, holding out his arms."And you remain ever the dullard."_

 _They had killed another five people, but these victims seemed to be wealthy and of high status, as opposed to the commoners they fed on earlier. Rebekah was crouched over her victim, a woman wearing a blue velvet dress, which she stroked longingly before speaking._

" _Such pretty clothes."She hummed, looking down at the woman."What a shame they'll go to waste."_

 _Elijah rolled his eyes in frustration._

" _Rebekah, we have discussed this-"_

" _ **You** discussed this! None of us had any say in the matter! This lot were traveling somewhere-their cart is full of silks and finery."She pointed at the cart before saying."Five of them, five of us. Wherever they were off to, why could we not simply go in their stead?"_

" _Masquerade as nobles from a land we do not know and whose customs we cannot begin to understand?"Elijah scoffed, shaking his head."Ridiculous!"_

 _Rebekah gestured to around them."You saw the castle down the road! It was practically a gala! If this bunch were headed there-"_

 _She gestured to the body scattered around on the ground._

" _Look at them! They're not any better than we are. We could live as they do! At least for a time."_

 _Elijah rolled his eyes at her words, but Rebekah wouldn't give up._

" _Think of it! Elijah, we can hide in plain sight. We could live ordinary lives-"_

 _Elijah's face fell and he raised a hand, cutting off his sister._

" _Silence."_

 _Elijah focused for a moment before he gestured toward the victims' cart, and the others followed him as he went to examine it. He lifted up a blanket and flung it away, revealing a young, dark-haired man who was terrified to see them. He jumped out of the cart and attempted to flee, but Kol and Rebekah flashed in front of him and blocked his way._

 _Rebekah smiled at him."Well, aren't you a handsome one?"_

 _Kol rolled his eyes at his sister and said."Looks like dessert to me..."_

 _Kol stalked towards the man who raised his hand in a non-threatening manner._

" _Wait, wait, wait! I can help you!"_

 _They all looked at him in a curious manner. Kol started towards him again but Klaus placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. The young man glanced at him for a moment, nodding as if saying thank you before he continued._

" _Now, I-I am the personal servant to the Count de Martel, and the barriers that you just mentioned...?"He paused for a moment, a terrified look on his face."I was sent to escort these guests to his home for a lengthy stay. I know their customs, as well as the Count's habits. If you mean to pose as the family you've slaughtered here, then you'll need my help to carry out your ruse."_

 _Rebekah pouted, glancing at her brother."Please, can we keep him?"_

" _Rebekah! What is our most important rule?"_

 _Rebekah rolled her eyes, sighing."Never leave alive anyone-"_

 _Her siblings chimed in and joined her."Who has seen what we are."_

" _Thank you very much."Elijah clapped his hands, praising his siblings."A practice that has served us very well indeed."_

 _Elijah started forward, about to grab the man but Finn pulled him back._

" _She has a point!"He said to his brother, squeezing his shoulder."He may be of use."_

 _Kol chuckled, amused."Ah, a proper family squabble!"_

 _Klaus tepped forward, raising his hand."Perhaps we should put it to a vote. Agreed?"_

 _Everyone went quiet, a silent answer of agreement._

" _All right, all those in favor of letting him live?"_

 _Rebekah and Finn raised their hands._

 _Kol raised his hand, saying."Those inclined to gut him?"_

 _Elijah raised his hand in agreement with Kol. They all looked at Klaus who was silent._

" _Brother?"_

 _Kol smirked, smiling at Klaus."Oh, Nik. What shall it be?"_

 _Klaus sighed and paused for a second before starting towards the man, his face blank while the brunette looked terrified._

* * *

 **Present**

" **It's a no brainer, really, this penthouse is equipped with all the luxuries money can buy, and, while the asking price may seem daunting, rest assured that your view of New Orleans will be second to none!"**

A smiling blonde female realtor walked around the penthouse, giggling politely as she showed a very fancy penthouse to a potential buyer, as she described it to him. The potential male buyer turned around from the window and nodded, eyes looking around the penthouse, pursing his lips as he thought about it..

"I do like it."He smirked."And, as for the _price_..."

Grinning in a mischievous manner, he walked closer to the realtor and brushed her long hair off her right shoulder to expose her neck.

Her eyes followed his movements and she flinched at his touch but the fake smile was still on her lips.

"Now, nothing of worth comes without _sacrifice_ , wouldn't you agree?"

She giggled, obviously uncomfortable with the touch and stepped away from him, wanting as much distance between them as possible.

"Mr. Castle..."

He smiled charmingly."Please, call me _Lucien_."

Suddenly, Lucien snarled at her, revealing his fangs and red blood eyes, and the realtor was so terrified that she didn't scream as he bit into her neck and began to drain her. He pulled her to him and bit into her again roughly, blood running down her throat as her heartbeat slowed. He ran his fingers through her hair, tugging at the long blonde locks as he tipped her head to the side to get a better angle at her throat.

She clung to him, moaning in pain before he let her go and she fell to the floor at his feet.

The vampire smiled, stepping over her, wiping his lips as he looked out of the window at New Orleans.

"I'll take it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this and you would like to see more, _please leave a review._**


	2. yes, there's this waiting game

**Nineteen Years Ago—New Orleans**

 _" **AAHHHHH!"**_

 _Kol's brown eyes snapped open as a scream echoed throughout the Mikaelson home. It echoed in his ears for a moment, making him wince, and he sat up straight, sheets pooling at his waist as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He listened_ for _it again, but after a few moments, only quiet was his response. He glanced at the window then at the alarm clock next to his bed and noticed that it was barely six in the morning, and he released a yawn, rolling his eyes._

 _A young woman, around twenty, sat up and turned to Kol, asking."What is that?"_

 _"I don't know, I think-"He cut himself off, frowning, turning to the blonde with a puzzled frown."What are you still doing here?"_

 _She smiled at him, placing a hand on his chest."I thought we could get some breakfast in the morning."_

 _"No."He pushed her hand off of his chest and pointed at the door."Leave, please, I hate sharing my bed. That's why I only have one pillow, and that's at my side. Out."_

 _She glared at him and got out of the bed, putting on her clothes._

 _"You're a dick."_

 _"Tell me something I don't know, darling." He smirked at her._

 _She sneered at him as she made her way out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her._

 _"Finally."_

 _Just as the screams stopped, silence fell upon the household once more, and Kol yawned once again, falling back into his bed. Head bouncing off the pillow, he cursed loudly, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache come on, due to his drinking at the bar the night before. He didn't remember returning to his home, but shrugged, it hadn't been the first time it had happened._

 _ **Ah, silence. Time to return to the dream of the lovely** **brunette** **I tasted-**_

 _"AAHHHHH!"_

 _Kol, who had been seconds away to falling back into his slumber, snarled. He grabbed his pillow and threw it across the room._

 _"Some people who have sensitive hearing are trying to get some bloody sleep!" He yelled._

 _" **AAHHHHH!"**_

 _ **Grace** **. Bloody wolves.**_

 _"You and your wolf take your kinky games somewhere else, Nik! I need my sleep!"_

 _Glaring at his door, Kol waited for a few seconds to hear another sound, but it went silent once more. He smirked, happy that he had gotten his way before he lay back down in the bed._

 _ **Kol Mikaelson wins again.**_

 _Burying his head in his pillow, Kol smiled contently, letting out a happy sigh as he closed his eyes. But, like before, he got less that five minutes of silence, because just as he was about to fall back into his dreams of bloodshed, Kol was disturbed. His door was kicked open so hard that it was as surprise that it was still on it's hinges. The darkness that had once surrounded him in comfort was ripped away when the lights were switched on, and Kol let out a long groan._

 _"Kol, come quickly!" Elijah, who had burst into the room, demanded._

 _"What's an Original got to do to get some bloody sleep around here?"_

 _Kol sat up, flinching at the beaming sunlight from his lights._

 _Slowly, he opened his eyes, getting used to the new-found brightness in his room, and his brown orbs widened when they landed on his elder brother. His usual smartly dressed brother was still wearing his smart suit, but now it had claw marks in it, and they looked deep. His white crisp dress shirt was stained red, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was disheveled, and his face was pale, as if he had seen something horrific._

 _Kol smirked._

 _His brother only looked like this when he had been in a fight. Anger gone, he quickly forgave Elijah at the thought of bloodshed._

 _Kol sat up straight; eyes widened in interest."Has there been an attack? You didn't keep them all to yourself, did you, brother?"_

 _"No, Kol!"Elijah glared at him before he smiled again."It's Grace...she's in labour. The child will be here soon!"_

 _Kol's eyes widened, and he asked."What did you just say?"_

 _Elijah smiled softly, jumping when another curse almost shook their home."Our niece will be here soon, brother!"_

 _Without another word, Elijah flashed out of the room. Kol's smile dropped from his face as he processed the words. Grace was about to have his niece. His niece was going to be a part of the world soon. Kol quickly snapped out of his thoughts, and he jumped out of bed, quickly dressing before he ran, somehow forgetting his vampire abilities, from his bedroom, following the screams._

 _He passed vampires on his way, shoving some that got in his path, just as shocked as he was._

 _"Get out of my bloody way!"He growled, pushing at them._

 _"Do not start without me!"He yelled, running up the stairs to Grace and Klaus' bedroom._

 _He ran down another stairway, the yells getting clearer before he stopped in front of Grace's bedroom. Kol practically kicked down Grace's bedroom door, slamming the wood shut behind him._

 _"Here I am!"_

 _"About bloody time."He heard Klaus growl."Be useful for once."_

 _He covered his eyes, not wanting to see anything he wasn't supposed to and felt his way around the room until he was sure that he was in a safe spot to stand._

 _Kol pulled his hand from his eyes as he looked down at the wolf on the bed, legs wide open with a sheet covering her. An old looking witch, a friend of Kol's, was at the bottom of the bed, getting ready to deliver the baby. At the left of the wolf was Rebekah, hair tied up in a loose bun, not looking like her usually fabulous self as she encouraged her friend. It was evident by her night wear that she had been woken from her sleep too, only much earlier than him._

 _Kol smiled down at the wolf in a charming manner._

 _"How are you doing, darling?" He asked casually._

 _"What do you think?"She spat, sweat coating her forehead."I've got a child coming out m-"_

 _"Hey! To much information, sweet. I do not need you to narrate the live show, thank you very much."_

 _Grace opened her mouth to retort, but her head tipped back suddenly, and this time, the scream she released was enough to make them all go deaf. Tears streaked down her cheeks, her expression was one of agony, and Klaus snarled, making his way to the witch. Rebekah and Kol began to bicker, the blonde telling him that he had messed up the somewhat calm atmosphere in the room. Elijah scolded them both as Klaus advanced upon the witch, about to kill her, thinking she had caused the pain._

 _Just then, another sound entered the room, cutting them all off..._

 _"What the bloody hell-"_

 _"Kol, look at what you've-"_

 _"I will not tell you all again, Grace needs-"_

 _...a scream of a newborn baby._

 _They all went quiet, Klaus' eyes widening as his eyes landed on his daughter who was in the witch's arms. The witch cleaned her up before smiling over at her parents._

 _"You, my darlings, have a beautiful, healthy baby girl."_

 _Grace choked, her eyes filling with tears._

 _Klaus' mouth opened and closed, lost for words._

 _He had a daughter._

 _He had a little girl._

* * *

 **Present—St. James Infirmary**

" **What do you think, love?"**

Karina and Klaus, who were standing in the middle of the infirmary, looked around at the people who were viewing his art. Some were from a few decades before while some were from recent years.

"I like them."She answered, smiling up at her father."Especially the one of me."

"Excellent choice."

Klaus looked at the painting of Karina, mouth curving up pensively.

It was of her first birthday, and she was wrapped around a life-sized wolf plush teddy that was larger than her, so large that she could have gotten lost in it. She had adored that teddy and still did, it sat in the rocking chair in her bedroom. He smiled fondly as his blue orbs landed on another painting. It was of Grace and Karina days after Karina's birth, and her mother was standing at the window, holding her daughter and staring at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world to her.

"I like the one of Camille."

"As do I."He replied, glancing at the painting of the blonde walking down the well-lit streets of New Orleans."I'm thinking of it being the present for her birthday."

"She'd like that."

Karina looked over the paintings once more, taking time to observe each one. Many were of his family while some were of the places he had been over the years. Paris, Spain, Japan and New York. There were some of birds, something her father liked, as he liked how much freedom they had.

There was a painting of Klaus and Kol in the early nineteen hundreds. It was of the two of them standing on the compound stairs, both raising glasses as they smiled at each other in a rare bonding moment between brothers. There was a painting of Rebekah sitting near a lake picking at flowers. Some paintings that were recent, done just after her birth, were much lighter than ones that were painted years before. There was a certain painting, a dark one, of a young boy standing in the forest at night, looking scared while a pack of wolves surrounded him.

"Dark."

"It's supposed to be, love, that was my intention."

She smiled, rolling her eyes."Of course, it was."

She looked at the painting next to the one of her aunt, giving a huff."The one of Genevieve is creepy."

Karina nodded at the painting of the redhead wrapped in sheets as she lay naked in Klaus' bed. Karina's tongue poked out, and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You never liked her."

Karina looked up at her father, arching an eyebrow."Of course, I didn't, she was a total bunny boiler."

Genevieve had never been cruel to her, she would never have dared to even look at Karina wrong, but she was jealous of how much attention Klaus gave to his daughter. Their fling hadn't lasted long as it ended in her death when Klaus broke it off after becoming bored of her.

She turned to her father, a forlorn look on her face.

"I'm afraid I must go."She said, hands on her hips."I have a history lesson with Elijah."

Klaus smiled, knowing how much she hated lessons."You do?"

"You know full well I do and how much I hate it."She looked up at him hopefully."I'd love to get out of it. You could help me?"

"Sorry, love, I can't. Teachings like this Elijah is in charge of."

Karina's lower lip jutted out in a petulant manner."Sometimes I think you love to see me in pain."

He tutted, waggling a finger at her."That won't work."

She sighed, giving up. Karina, like her father before her, was very astute. She knew how to manipulate people and knew how to achieve what she wanted. Her father was both proud and annoyed by that. Proud because it showed just how much of a Mikaelson she was and annoyed because she usually worked her charms on him. He knew how much she hated lessons, mainly history.

She didn't mind learning about her family's history because she liked learning about where she came from but when her uncle changed the subject to world history, she grew tired of it. Past meant nothing because there was nothing you could do to change it, the future was what counted.

"The sooner you get there the sooner it'll be over."

"Fine."She pursed her lips, giving up before she got up onto her tip-toes and kissed her father's cheek.."I'll be back, though. Promise."

He smiled at her, waving her off, watching as the left.

He turned back around, facing those who were looking at his paintings. Twenty years ago he would have been bothered about what others thought about him, he would have taken criticism and even praise to heart and would have been sensitive about it because he sought approval by others because he never got that from Mikael.

But now he didn't need that approval or acceptance.

He had everything he had spent a thousand years searching for. His family. He no longer had to dagger them to force them to stay with them because they _wanted_ to stay with him. He no longer had to demand unconditional love because he had that in his daughter.

Klaus Mikaelson was finally at peace.

He snapped out of his thoughts when his ears caught the sound of a voice.

He looked to his left to see a middle aged man looking at the painting of Genevieve.

"It's a derivative fiasco,"He said, rubbing his chin as he frowned at the painting."Little atmosphere, less technique. It's nothing more than a self-congratulatory ego trip."

Klaus simply smiled, chuckling, sipping on his wine. It didn't bother him, not anymore.

"If I were him I would have asked if she tasted as good as she looks."

Klaus froze at the sound of the voice. A voice he hadn't heard in over a thousand years. He waited for a moment before he slowly turned around, his eyes landing on a smirking figure.

"Lucien."

The vampire gave a mischievous, wiggling his fingers at the elder vampire in a greeting manner.

"Hello, old friend."

* * *

" **I wouldn't expect you to host an art show without compelling the critics to speak your praise."**

"And I wouldn't expect an uncultured _savage_ to crash such a formal affair."Klaus retorted.

He smirked at Lucien, pleased to see him, and Lucien smiled.

"Yeah, not my usual scene."

He looked over at the man who had insulted Klaus' art earlier who was now looking at another painting.

"Though, that mouthy blood bag does have a point. Your work _is_ derivative-"

Klaus hummed, amused."Oh?"

"Of Degas, I'd say."Lucien added."Although, I happen to know that you _compelled_ Degas to mentor you. I always thought his work improved after your influence."

"Finally!"Klaus gestured to his old friend, giving him a broad smile."Someone with an eye for art!"

"Well, live long enough, and you develop a taste for it..."He cleared his throat, giving a one-shouldered shrug."among other things."

He lowered his voice and leaned towards his sire."Speaking of which, can we _please_ have a drink? I am quite parched."

Klaus chuckled happily and threw an arm around Lucien's shoulder, leading him towards the bar.

Around an hour later, the two old friends were still at the bar talking about old times. About how much fun they used to have before and after Lucien turned until they were forced to separate. They ordered drink after drink, their loud laughter disturbing those who had planned a quiet day viewing art. But they didn't care; they were too engrossed in their chat. Klaus observed his old friend as they spoke, how much more confident Lucien was now, how cocky.

In fact, Lucien reminded Klaus of himself or what he used to be.

Lucien and Klaus had made each-other what they were.

Lucien brought out a different, darker side to Klaus that the hybrid hadn't been in almost twenty years. But he didn't miss it; he wouldn't change what he had now for the world. Still, it was nice to see his old friend, his first sired, and someone that he still saw as a friend.

"Oh, Kol!"Lucien slapped the bar, chuckling loudly."Kol was a bloody loon! I _loved_ it! Is he still like that after returning from the dead and all?"

Klaus laughed loudly, giving a nod before he responded."He's still Kol! But he's in a serious relationship now while our elder brother rots in hell."

"Finn!"Lucien groaned, rolling his eyes with a long groan."Oh, F-Finn was fine! As long as you didn't actually have to speak to him."

Klaus laughed again, downing his shot as if he needed Dutch courage to even talk about his eldest brother."Finally! Someone who understands why I left him in a box for so long."

Lucien and Klaus chuckled loudly as the younger male vampire poured his sire another drink.

"Time for out third..."Lucien smirked, holding up his hands with a shake of his head."or thirtieth, i've lost count."

"Not enough then."Klaus nodded, tapping the bar, beckoning the bartender over."Double for me, mate."

As Klaus glanced around to see what was going on with his art show his eyes landed on a familiar blonde. Camille. The human was walking in, looking around before she shook her head at a waiter offering her a drink. She nodded at Klaus when their eyes met, expression telling him that she needed to speak with him. He nodded back, moving away from the bar as he turned to his old friend, plastering a smile on his face.

"Please, excuse me, there's someone _I_ need to speak to."

Intrigued, Lucien hummed."Hmm! Anyone tasty?"

"Stay here."Klaus ordered, smirking, clapping his friend on the shoulder."I'll be right back. _Behave_ yourself!"

Lucien looked almost offended, but his smirk failed him."Always!"

Klaus walked over to Camille and smiled at her.

"You're late, love."

"I'm not here for the show, sorry."She said in a guilty manner before her expression turned back to serious."I have a problem, and you weren't answering your phone."

Eyes drifting from Klaus, she noticed Lucien drinking at the bar, and when he saw her looking at him, he stared back at her curiously. He then soon looked bored, giving a shrug as he ordered another drink. Camille then turned back to Klaus, looking unamused, crossing her arms over her chest almost defensively.

"Who's the dirtbag eyeing me like I'm a rack of lamb?"She arched an eyebrow, intrigued but mostly annoyed."Old friend?"

"Old acquaintance."Klaus corrected, lips curving up as he glanced back at Lucien almost playfully."Nothing more."

"Old acquaintance?"Lucien gasped, holding a hand to his chest, taking the bait."You wound me!"

"He can hear us?"Camille whispered, eyes narrowing in suspicion."Is he a-"

"Hard-of-hearing?"Lucien cut her off, smirking as he raised his glass almost proudly to his sire."Quite the opposite, actually. Side effect I inherited from Nik."

Klaus rolled his eyes but fought a smile, shaking his head when Lucien sent him a childish smile.

He placed a hand on Camille's lower back and gestured to the exit."Let's go outside, shall we?"

She nodded and followed him, glancing back at Lucien who only waved her off."Nice meeting you!"

She ignored him.

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

 _ **"** **Come."**_

 _The Mikaelson's, led by Lucien, walked into at the castle wearing the fine clothes that their victims had been wearing earlier. Lucien smiled a little when Klaus gasped in shock as he looked around, blue eyes widening at the celebration that was underway. Behind and in front of them were newcomers that looked nervous as they took in the grand interior of the castle._

 _Sat on his throne was Count de Martel smiling proudly but wearing a grim look in his eyes._

 _"There. See the Count de Martel?"He gestured to the man sitting on his throne as he whispered, the Mikaelson's following his gaze."You address him as "Your Grace." All the other nobles as "my lord." And, when you speak to the Count, you should speak of hunting. He loves his horse and his hounds."_

 _He looked respectfully at Rebekah who looked slightly frightened."And, bow **deep** , Lady Rebekah, The Count relishes a...healthy cleavage."_

 _Kol and Klaus' eyes widened, looking utterly scandalized and their pair shared a look before glowering at Lucien._

 _"How dare you-"Klaus and Kol started, moving forward but was stopped by Elijah."Brother-"_

 _Elijah raised a hand to their chests and pushed them backwards, shaking his head."You two will not ruin this, do I make myself clear?"_

 _His brothers glared at Lucien before grumbling."Yes."_

 _Elijah nodded at Kol, and he sighed before stepping back, nodding at the man who had been helping them. He looked at his brothers who were watching the ceiling, and he copied them, lips parting in shock._

 _Lucien rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, hissing at them."And, for God's sake, stop looking **up!** "_

 _They quickly stopped looking at the ceiling and followed him. They all moved forward, and that was when Lucien noticed something with Kol. He, quickly moving, brushed a stray lock that had fallen loose from Kol's ponytail and anxiously led them forward._

 _Behind him, Kol leaned forward, tone sickly-sweet as he lazily drawled."Touch me again, and I'll tear your arm **straight** off."_

 _Kol grinned when Lucien looked up at him, but his smile quickly fell when Finn grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, glaring at him._

 _"Behave, Kol-"Finn sighed in an annoyed manner, hands behind his back as he followed the human."or I'll bury you in the ground to rot."_

 _Rebekah swallowed thickly, hand clutching Klaus'."This isn't going to work, is it?"_

 _"Just speak as we practiced..."Lucien attempted to soothe her, offering the blonde a friendly smile."and know that you look **lovely** , my lady."_

 _They all went quiet when they finally reached the Count de Martel. Lucien bowed and stepped aside to introduce them, but before he could, the Count narrowed his eyes, speaking with an upset tone._

 _"Lucien, you were sent to fetch the Count de Guise!"_

 _"Indisposed, my Grace."He paused, quickly coming up with an excuse."Gout."_

 _The two gestured for the Mikaelson's to step forward which they quickly did, smiling awkwardly._

 _"May I present his children? The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol."_

 _He pointed to each man in return, and they bowed before he them gestured to the woman._

 _"Also, the lovely Lady Rebekah."_

 _The Count narrowed his eyes in a suspicious manner. He stood, towering over Lucien and looking over the siblings."Your father never mentioned you to me in all our dealings."_

 _The Mikaelson siblings, as well as Lucien, shared a nervous look. This was it. He had failed and was going to die at the hands of beasts that had only existed in his nightmares. But before any of them could even think of running away and hiding Elijah cleared his throat and stepped forward, smiling politely._

 _"Yes, Your Grace, do forgive us."Elijah started, smiling, lies dripping from his mouth quite easily."Father was forever distant with his travels, and, uh, we were largely raised by servants. However, I do know that Father would consider it a glorious honor that we should be introduced to society by your noble hand, Your Grace."_

 _Elijah bowed again and, Klaus, feeling confident, stepped forward and bowed himself._

 _"Your Grace, I look forward to hearing tales of your hunting escapades!"_

 _He turned back and gestured to Rebekah with a proud smile._

 _"May I present our sister?"_

 _Rebekah gulped in a nervous manner, stepping forward, wearing a shy smile. She sent the Count a sultry smile, hands behind her back._

 _"Rebekah de Guise de Rockfort Francais."She smoothly lied._

 _She glanced at Lucien who smiled at her and nodded. Rebekah bowed in front of him deeply, giving the Count a good look down the front of her dress._

 _His eyes travelled where they had expected, and the brothers had to clench their fists to stop themselves from lunging forward and attacking the Count._

 _She noticed and smiled innocently at the Count who smiled back at her._

 _"Charmed."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked it and would like to read more, please leave a review.**


	3. this is what it's like when we collide

**Fifteen Years Ago**

" _ **I'm bored. I need entertainment."**_

 _Klaus rolled his eyes with a bored sigh."The last time you said that our mother tried to kill us."_

" _That definitely wasn't boring."_

" _Our entire city was almost destroyed."_

 _Kol shrugged."I stand by my statement."_

 _Klaus glared at his brother with a scowl, making Kol chuckle as he leaned back and swung his legs over the arm of the chair, leaning back against the other one with a pleased sigh. He had been bored all morning and Klaus was suffering because there was nobody else in the Mikaelson home._

" _I'm bo-"_

 _Klaus growled, his eyes flashing amber at his brother as he cut him off."Kol, my **darling** brother, if you say that you're bored one more time i'll put you back in a box."_

" _Don't be mean, Nik, it's not nice."_

" _I'm not a nice man."_

" _And don't we know it."Kol muttered underneath his breath._

 _Klaus looked up and glared at his brother for a moment before he looked back down at his sketchbook, grabbing his pencil one more time. Kol pouted and shifted, getting comfy as he leaned back against the arm of the chair, his legs kicking at the air as he thought of something to do._

 _He was so bored._

 _He sighed._

 _And sighed again a second later._

 _Then again two seconds later._

" _Kol!"Klaus yelled, growling at his brother again."Stop it."_

 _Kol blinked innocently._

" _Stop what?"_

" _You know what! Go and bother someone else."_

 _Kol flashed up, now on his feet and pouted."Fine. I will."_

 _He glared at his elder brother._

" _I think I preferred it when you ignored me, Nik."_

 _He turned and sauntered out, whistling on his way._

 _Klaus rolled his eyes and turned back to his sketchbook, muttering underneath his breath."Me too."_

* * *

 _ **Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, kn-**_

 _The person behind the door opened it with a sigh and Kol was met with a very angry Marcel who glared at him as if he hated him._

 _Which he totally did._

" _What the hell are you doing?"_

 _Kol leaned against the doorframe of the with a charming smile._

" _Hello, old friend."_

" _Friend?"Marcel repeated, frowning."We're not friends."_

" _That's new news to me."Kol frowned, narrowing his eyes eyes, a hurt expression on his face."We've had all those good times together. Remember when you were little and I gave you a live show of Hamlet?"_

" _You fed me your blood and forced me to watch as you killed them off one by one."_

" _Okay, bad example."Kol muttered, thinking, before he said."How about when I gave you that birthday present?"_

" _It was my father's skull which you dug up."_

" _I thought it was the thought that counts."Kol said, shaking his head as if he didn't understand."Anyway, I was wondering if you want to go out for a drink."_

" _What?"_

" _A drink. At the bar? Just us two?"_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I want to treat my friend. What do you say?"_

 _Marcel frowned at him, staring at the older vampire for a few moments before he shook his head and shut the door in his face._

 _Kol frowned._

" _I'll take that as a no, then?"_

 _He sighed, leaning against the wall. Nobody ever wanted to hang around with Kol, they always had something better to do._

 _The youngest Mikaelson brother moved away from the wall, making his way down the hallway._

" _I suppose I better go to the bar and-"_

 _He was cut off when a shout came from the bedroom next door to Klaus'._

" _No, teddy! You do **not** sit at the head of the table!"He heard his niece shout from her bedroom."The king sits at the head. You are on a time out!"_

 _He chuckled. Karina got her knack for yelling at others from her father, but it was cute with her._

 _He followed the yelling, a smile on his face._

" _You will sit here and think about what you've done."_

 _He witnessed his niece place the teddy at the corner of the room, facing the wall, on it's time out. She skipped away from the wall back to where she was before._

 _He leaned against the doorframe, brown eyes landing on his niece who sat at a small table in the middle of her room. She wore her pink, overly expensive, princess dress that her aunt Rebekah had gotten specially made for her birthday and wore her favorite princess tiara. She hummed to herself as she pretended to pour her teddies some tea._

 _He watched her for a moment before he softly knocked on her door._

 _She looked up, beaming at her uncle._

" _Unc_ _l_ _e Kol!"Karina smiled, putting down her plastic teapot._

" _Hello, darling."_

 _He walked in slowly."Room for one more? Nobody wants to hang around with your favorite uncle."_

" _Of course."She nodded with a smile."Just move aside princess Rose, she didn't say please and thank you."_

 _He picked up said teddy and set her aside, sitting down on the chair awkwardly._

" _Do you not have any friends, uncle Kol?"_

 _He shook his head, huffing."Nobody wants to be my friend apart from you. But, don't be sad, I only need my princess Karina."_

 _She blushed, smiling._

 _His smile only widened._

" _Would you like to play a game?"She asked him._

 _He thought for a moment before he shrugged."Why not?"He said, glancing at the teddy bears that were each wearing crowns."I don't have to wear a tiara, do I?"_

 _She giggled again, shaking her head."No. It's a different game."_

 _He pursed his lips, intrigued._

" _What is it?"_

 _Karina just smiled._

* * *

 _"_ ** _One...two...three...four..._** _ _ **five!**__ ** _"_**

 _Kol dropped his hands from his face when he stopped counting, listening out for his niece's heartbeat as he stood up slowly. His brown eyes scanned the room as he turned in a small circle, taking notice of everything that was large enough for a four year old to hide in, underneath or behind._

 _Kol slowly began to make his way through the room, checking off places that his niece could hide. They had made a deal that she couldn't leave the room for the game, that they would only play in the front room._

 _"Ready or not, here I come!"_

 _Kol chuckled, moving quietly."Where are you hiding, darling?"_

 _As soon as those words were said, a giggle came from behind the curtain and a second later, a smiling Karina was standing at his side._

 _"Here I am!"_

 _Kol's smile dropped and he looked at his niece in confusion. Karina tugged at his sleeve, and Kol bent down, picking the child up. He led her back to the couch, settling her on his knee._

 _"Darling, the game is hide and seek. You hide until I find you. Why did you come out?"_

 _Karina just continued to smile, as if Kol's question was ridiculous."Because daddy always says that if someone in the family asks where I am, I have to go to them."_

 _Kol shook his head, his temple resting against Karina's as his niece giggled at the look on his face. Ever since Karina's first word and since she could understand at least some of what her family said, the Mikaelson's had constantly gone over a few rules with the child just in case something happened._

 _The first one, and most important was always have a family member with her and the second was always come when she heard someone in her family call her name. Nobody else. Karina had kept to that, and Kol, though she was wrong with the came, couldn't help but feel proud._

 _He nodded, kissing Karina's temple before he spoke."Very good, love. But this is just a game, and i'm sure that we can bend the rules just this once, all right?"_

 _"All right!" Karina repeated, punching her fist in the air._

 _"Good. Now, let's try again. You hide until I count to five, and don't come out unless I find you or unless I say..."Kol thought for a word that he could use to lure Karina out just in case it was important."What could I say?"_

 _"Ice cream?"_

 _He laughed with a nod. Karina loved ice cream and whenever the word was mentioned, she always came running."All right, ice cream. Unless your favorite uncle says ice cream during hide and seek, you stay hidden. All right, darling?"_

 _Karina nodded, tapping his cheek."All right, **darling**." She repeated back to him._

 _Kol smirked at her before telling the hybrid witch to go and hide just like before. He let her down and closed his eyes a second later, smiling when he heard Karina's exited giggling follow her to her hiding spot._

 _He kept silent and bit his lip to stop himself from saying something when he heard the sound of her moving things away from the window behind him near the table. There was the sound of attempts to contain her laughs as Kol counted down from five._

 _Like he promised Karina earlier that day, he cupped his left hand over his eyes, and counted loudly._

 _"One, two, three..."_

* * *

 **Present—St. James Infirmary**

" **Where is he?"**

Karina looked around for her father as she entered the infirmary, passing people on her way. There were dozens of people around, chatting about her father's paintings while others were at the bar. It was a great turn out, there were lots more people than earlier. She had just spent the last few hours in a history lesson with Elijah and, although she had liked learning about Genghis Khan, something she never thought she would enjoy, Karina was glad to be out of the Mikaelson home because Kol and Rebekah were bickering again.

There was never a quiet moment in her family.

They were very dysfunctional.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

The tribrid tucked hair behind her ear as she looked around for her father, listening out for his voice but he didn't seem to be there. She normally felt whenever a member of her family was around, especially her parents because their wolves had a bond.

She frowned, where could he be?

Karina looked for her father for a few more moments before she pulled out her mobile.

 _To: Dad_

 _Message: Where are you? I'm here._

Karina locked her mobile before she pocketed it, deciding to stay for a while longer just in case he was close by. Her father would never miss out on people praising him, it gave him an ego boost.

The tribrid decided to pass the time by compelling herself a drink.

But before she could make her way towards the bar, her ears caught sound of something.

"No talent at all."

Karina frowned and turned around, eyes landed on a group of people standing near one of her father's paintings. A man, slightly older than the rest of them, was smiling harshly as she looked at the painting of Camille walking down the street at night. The others laughed as he mocked the painting, his smile showing just how much enjoyment he getting from insulting the painting. Karina walked closer to the group, her hands behind her back as she listened in on the conversation.

A middle aged woman giggled."What else do you think of it, Jack?"

He smiled at her, pushing up the rim of glasses. "My _five_ year old daughter does better finger painting."

They laughed at his words.

Karina's nails dug into her palms as she listened to them mock her father. She waited for the laughter to finish and some of the group to walk away as she approached the man.

She stepped forward and tapped the man on the shoulder gently.

"Sir?"

He turned around a moment later and excusing himself from the group and she forced a happy smile on her face.

"Do you like being able to hug your child?"

He frowned, confused."What?"

"Do you like being able to hug your child?"She repeated before her smile fell and she glared at the man."Because if you do, I suggest you might watch what you say unless you would like to watch her grow up without being able to hug her when she graduates, gets her first job and eventually gets married and has children."

The man stared at her for a long moment before he laughed, shaking his head."You're funny, _little_ girl."

"Watch it, _sir_ , or I might just add in losing your eyesight."

She met his eyes and allowed her blue orbs to flash amber and while she did that she parted her lips, showing her sharp double fangs. The man's laughter died down and instead fear appeared in his eyes when he glanced at her fangs and he swallowed thickly. He backed away, almost knocking over people as he tried to get away from the tribrid.

"What in hell?"

She blinked and her eyes returned to blue and she smiled, showing her perfect straight, white teeth."I suggest you leave before I show you more of my tricks Want a clue? I can turn you into a _toad_."

He stumbled backwards, running out quickly, ignoring others staring at him.

She smiled proudly to herself as she watched him go and just as he left she felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket. Sighing, she pulled it out and unlocked it, reading that she had gotten a message from her father.

 _From: Dad_

 _Message: With Cami. Important business. **Go home.**_

 _Home?_ She quietly asked herself. _Why does he want me to go home?_

She didn't have time to think about an answer.

"I saw what you did there."'A voice purred into her ear, making her jump, startled."Baring your fangs out in the open? Naughty girl."

Karina quickly turned around, almost crashing into the dark haired man who was standing _way_ close to her. She gasped when he caught her by the forearms before she fell. She quietly cursed when he settled her back onto her feet, wondering how she hadn't heard him sneak up on her.

Karina, opening her mouth to scold him for startling her, looked up at the man who was still holding onto her and her eyes widened. The man holding her was a _v_ _ery_ handsome man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was slim but _very_ muscular. His dark hair was groomed to a neat length and he wore fine clothes that looked almost as expensive as her own and her family's.

 _Wow._

There was no way he was _that_ handsome.

 _I'm seeing things._

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and opened them again. It didn't work.

 _Nope. Still...just **wow**._

The dark haired man, who was staring at her with an amused expression, chuckled.

"You all right, darling?"He asked with a wicked smile."It wasn't my intention to _literally_ sweep you off your feet."

 _Charming... **great**._

Fighting a blush, she shook his hands off of her before she collected herself.

"Ever heard of personal space?"She asked before she held up a finger, stopping him from replying."Oh, wait! I guess you didn't hear about it back in your day, you were far too busy celebrating fire being _invented_."

"Ouch."He chuckled, running his tongue along his teeth."What makes you think i'm even near that old, love?"

She pointed at him, tilting her head."Crows feet."

His smile only widened.

He stepped closer to her, if that was even possible, and replied."You and I both know that's a lie. I've aged... _very well._ "

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked up at him.

"Do you usually lie to yourself?"

Lucien laughed, leaning closer to her as his eyes met hers.

"No, I know i'm right by the way you almost forgot to _breathe_ when you first saw me."

Her eyes widened at his words and she fought the urge to run away in hide in embarrassment. She forced her feet to stay glued to the ground as she looked up at him, the infamous Mikaelson glare on her face as she controlled her breathing to stop her heartbeat from racing, knowing that he was able to hear it.

She stepped forward, retorting."No, I almost forgot to breathe because the air was knocked out of me when I _literally_ crashed into you because you don't know the meaning of personal space, you egotistical berk."

"Berk?...and you call me old."He said, his smile only getting wider.

It was clear that he was amused by her and that both annoyed and made her feel all fuzzy inside.

He moved closer to her, almost backing her up against the pillar behind her."And, _please_ , call me Lucien. Lucien Castle."

 _Lucien._ She mentally repeated. _Lu-ci-en_

"So, tell me, what is _your_ name, darling?"

She giggled, leaning back against the pillar behind her, re-crossing her arms over her chest as she looked up at the vampire whose eyes were roaming her as if she were his favorite kind of food.

"I'm sorry..."

He frowned, confused."For what?"

She bit her lower lip, fighting a smile."My daddy told me never to give my name out to people I don't know and I _certainly_ don't know you."

He placed his hand above her head on the pillar and leaned closer, hazel eyes meeting hers."How about we have a drink and get to know one another?"

She was tempted to accept but, just as she opened her mouth to say yes, her father's voice appeared in her head. One of his rules, the rules that she had followed for a long time and promised to follow forever. Rules that were meant to keep her safe and her family safe. There were a lot of people after her father and her family so that meant anybody, even the most non-threatening person could be someone who wanted to hurt her to get to her family.

" _Don't fraternize with anyone other than family or close family friends, especially someone the family **doesn't** know."_

"Darling?"

She blinked, breaking out of her thoughts, and looked up at Lucien.

He smirked at her, his other hand on the wall above her head, cadging her in."How about that drink?"

She forced herself to shake her head and refused.

"I don't think so."

His smile fell.

"Why-"

Before he could finish, she removed his arms from either side of her head and quickly left, not looking back.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review.**


	4. ride with the moon in the dead of night

**One Week Later** **—Halloween**

" _ **...Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream, make him the cutest that I've ever seen. Give him the word that I'm not a rover, then tell him that his lonesome nights are over..."**_

Karina sang along to the lyrics of her favorite Halloween film as she danced around in front of the mirror as she put on her costume. She was going out with her best friends Josh and Davina as there was a street party celebrating her favorite holiday as well as a celebration in Rousseau's, where they would visit Camille.

It had taken a lot of convincing with her father to allow her to go with her friends but he had eventually given in when her uncle Elijah suggested that one of their vampires went with them.

She was looking forward to her night out.

Karina loved Halloween, and it outranked Christmas in her opinion.

In her mind, it had a much more interesting history. The tribrid smiled at herself in the mirror as she placed the snake headpiece on top of her head, the gold dangling rhinestones settling hummed to herself as she put on the arm bangles and the gold bracelets, as well as putting on the earrings.

" _M_ _r. S_ _andman, I'm so alone,_ _d_ _on't have nobody to call my own._ _"_ Karina sang as she looked at herself in the mirror as she put on the black wig _."Please turn on your magic beam, Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_ _."_

She looked at herself in the mirror, reminding herself to say thank you once again to her aunt Rebekah who had done her make up. She had black and gold eyeshadow and eyeliner as well as light gold lipstick. She wore a thigh length black dress with metallic ruched detailing on the bust and around the waistline. She also wore a sheer black cape, a decorative jeweled collar, and a gold belt.

Karina was going as the Queen of the Nile.

The legendary Cleopatra.

"Beautiful, if I must say so myself."Karina smiled at herself in the mirror, giggling happily.

She turned around when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!"

A second later her two best friends entered. Davina and Josh were wearing costumes from their favorite movie, Grease. Davina was wearing a Pink Ladies costume while Josh was wearing T Birds one.

Josh sauntered into her bedroom, combing his gelled back hair with and, doing his best Danny impression, he drawled."You ready to go, little lady?"

She smiled, laughing."Don't you look handsome, Josh? Where's Aiden?"

Josh rolled his eyes, huffing with a shake of his head."Don't even mention him! He didn't want to dress up, so I left him with his pack. They're just drinking all night in the Bayou."

"No imagination that one."Karina sighed before she asked."Ready to go?"

The two smiled happily and nodded."Yeah!"

The trio quickly made their way out of Karina's bedroom after Karina grabbed her coat just in case it got too cold. The three stepped down the compound stairs, smiling when they heard the thumping music coming from the street outside.

"This is gonna be awesome!"Josh yelled, pumping his fist in the air, twirling Davina around."Whoo-hoo!"

Karina nodded, lips curving up into an excited smile."Yep!"

The trio laughed to themselves, ready to leave but just before they reached the gate, Klaus appeared in front of them with the vampire that was also going with them. Luckily enough it was Liam, one of her friends and one of the vampires that had been with the family since her birth.

"Here, let me take that for you."Liam smiled at Karina, taking her coat.

She smiled back at her."Thanks."

Klaus, hands behind his back, stepped forward."Right..."

"Oh, here we go,"Davina muttered.

"You look beautiful, love."Klaus smiled at his daughter, completely ignoring Davina."Cleopatra. _Excellent_ choice."

She smiled happily."Thank you."

"Do you remember the rules?"

She nodded, speaking very calmly."Yes, dad. No straying from Liam, no more than five drinks and be home by one."

Klaus smiled, pleased."Very good. Have fun. Be safe."

Karina smiled fondly at her father. She knew how much her father worried for her and knew how hard it was for him to let her go but he also knew that, despite Liam being there, she could take care of herself. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a woman and he had to let her have a little freedom.

"I will."She nodded, quickly pecking Klaus' cheek then turned to the other three."Let's go."

Her friends happily smiled, Josh grabbing Karina and Davina's hands before he led her out of the compound, Liam following quickly behind.

"It's Halloween!"

* * *

 **Later—Rousseau's**

" **Na zdorovie!"**

Lucien and the several women surrounding him, raised their shot glasses and downed them all in one before they slammed the glasses down on the table. There were a few girls in the booth with him, one wearing a cat uniform, another dressed as a devil and another dressed as a nurse. The bar was filled with people dressed up for Halloween, dancing on the bar and around it as they danced, some grinding and others making out in the corners.

Lucien growled hungrily as he turned to the nearest one to him and cupped her cheek, his fangs coming forward.

"Come here, you."

He bit into her neck, and she yelped in surprise and pain when he started to feed on her. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him as she moaned in pleasure.

"There's my old friend!"

Lucien quickly pulled away from his girl, a small dribble of blood running down his chin, and smiled when his eyes landed on Klaus. He grinned at his sire who seemed like the only person not dressed up for the night. Lucien, on the other hand, was wearing a Dracula cape which made Klaus smile.

"Nik!"

"I knew i'd find you here."

Lucien's brow furrowed."How so?"

"I followed the string of compelled women with bite marks."

"You ran out on me. It's been a week, Nik, and not even a call."He pouted before he motioned for one of his girls to leave so that Klaus could sit."Join us!"

Klaus shrugged and sat down on the booth next to his friend who passed him a shot glass and poured his sire a drink as well as himself and the women. The lot of them raised their glasses once again and laughed before they downed their drinks, Klaus leaning back against the seat as he turned to his first sired vampire.

"I returned and you were gone."

"I grew bored of waiting."Lucien shrugged, finger running along the rim of his glass."There is only so long a man can stand around and listen to people chat about art."

Klaus hummed, pouring himself another drink."So how long are you planning to stay in my city?"

Lucien tilted his head, raising his eyebrows."Am I not welcome, Nik?"

"As long as you abide by my rules, you are welcome, old friend."

Lucien nodded with a smile, opening his mouth to reply but before he could a tall, well-built man walked up to them, looking down at Lucien.

"Yes, Gregory?"

"Gregory?" Klaus repeated, looking up at the man.

"Head of my security and research team."

"You have a team?"Klaus asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You see, Nik, I have spent _several_ lifetimes building a company devoted to shattering the very limits of what is possible."Lucien replied, patting his sire on the shoulder."I have some of the most brilliant minds in the world developing technologies that you couldn't imagine."

Lucien then turned to Gregory who was holding a folder. Lucien took it from him and opened it up, eyes processing the information. He soon frowned when he didn't find anything interesting. It was as if the young woman didn't exist.

"Not good, mate."

"So what is the head of your research team searching for?"

Lucien pursed his lips, shrugging."A girl."

Klaus frowned, confused."A girl? What girl?"

Only smiling at his sire before it fell, Lucien turned to Gregory with a frown."This was all you could find? Nothing?"

"Yes, sir, we had little to work with."Gregory replied, somewhat fearfully."You didn't know her name, which part of New Orleans she was from or anything else about her."

"She was a vampire. Didn't you search that community of New Orleans?"

"What vampire?"Klaus asked, suspicious as he grew more annoyed."This is my city, and I demand to know what-"

Lucien turned to his sire, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it as if to calm him. He gave Klaus a small smile, patting his shoulder.

"I met a girl at your art gathering last week and she was a vampire."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, clearly wondering what was so special about the girl that had gotten Lucien into a tizzy.

"And? New Orleans is roaming with vampires. Why are you so interested in her? If you want a female vampire, mate, i'll give you one, and we have plenty."

"It's not that."Lucien shook his head, passing the folder to Gregory before he waved him off. He shuffled closer to his sire, waving off the women as he sat next to Klaus."She...She was something, Nik. She was like nothing i've ever seen before. She had this passion, this streak of liveliness about her that I can't forget."

Klaus listened, interested as his first sired vampire told him about the girl he had met. He had never seen Lucien speak so passionately about something.

"And her smile, Nik."Lucien grinned, his hazel eyes filled with something intense."It was as if the devil below had crafted her himself, as if she were his masterpiece."

Lucien smiled himself as he remembered her laugh, a laugh that held so much passion. She handled herself with such grace but she spoke as if she held the world in her hands, as if she had the power to end everything if she wished. He had spent most of the week on the phone with his researchers, telling them what she looked like, trying to find her.

Lucien had never been so hooked on anyone before.

"Ah, another one of your obsessions I see."Klaus drawled, downing another shot before he shook his head."I hope she knows what she's in for."

Lucien smirked at his sire, leaning back against the booth."Yes, well, she is one lucky girl."

"As much as I would love to hear about your latest infatuation, old friend, I'm afraid I must leave."

Lucien frowned, straightening, gesturing to the women."You're leaving before tasting the candy, Nik?"

Klaus nodded, pulling out his phone to check the time."It is almost twelve; I need to get home before my girl."

"Ah, your little princess."Lucien nodded, raising his hands in understanding, tilting his head with a smirk."Fatherhood calling?"

Klaus gave a small smile as he pocketed his phone."Yes, well, even monsters have duties."

Lucien gave a broad smile, simply nodding without asking any questions. His sire would tell him about his daughter in his own time. The Original nodded to his first sired vampire before turning, making his way through the crowd.

"Happy Halloween, Nik."

Lucien watched him leave, waving him off.

* * *

 **Present—Rousseau's**

" ** _You p_ _aint your smile on your lips,_ _b_ _lood red nails on your fingertips. A school boy's dream, you act so shy,_ _y_ _our very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye..._ "**

Karina, Josh and Davina sang loudly as they entered the bar, the tribrid pushing at people that got in her way. Liam followed behind them, making sure to stay close but gave them distance. The three laughed loudly as they approached the bar, Josh twirling the Mikaelson around in his arms before he led her up to the bar. They smiled when they saw Camille, who was dressed in a flapper dress with her hair pulled up.

"OH, CAMI!"

The human smiled at them as she served drinks to a group of twenty-somethings before she made her way over to the other group. Davina and Josh, who were clearly drunk, plopped down on stools while Liam stayed standing behind them. Karina hopped up on the bar, ignoring annoyed looks she got from others, smiling brightly when Camille approached them.

"You lot are having fun, aren't you?"

"Yeah! It's amazing, Cami."Karina drummed on the bar the bar with her hands, laughing happily."The lights, the music, the people...i _love_ it."

"It is amazing, Miss Cleopatra."Camille laughed, looking up at the tribrid."You all look great, by the way."

"We know!"Davina and Josh sing songed, wrapped up in eachother's arms."Drinks, please."

"Klaus texted and said I can give you each two drinks max, okay?"Camille said, earning some sighs in return and she held up her hands."Hey, don't frown at me."

"Does your father have to ruin all our fun?"Davina looked up at Karina, words slightly slurry."Buzzkill!"

"The law is the law."

Camille rolled her eyes fondly and looked at them."What do you all want?"

"Surprise us, Cami."

Camille nodded and walked off to get their drinks, a skip in her step as she counted her tips. Karina watched her go before she spun around on the bar and looked down at the people dancing. There were couples or random strangers dancing closely, grinding together while some chose to just smile at eachother as they danced to the music.

There were different kinds of people, she noticed, some searching for something while others had already found someone to share the night with. Her eyes landed on three individuals in the corner, looking more than _friendly,_ and the tribrid giggled.

"Hey, D, look at-"

She turned, smiling, ready to show her friend but only found Josh chatting to a barmaid."Yeah, so, I got the outfit ready but he wanted to stay with his friends in the swamp! What am I gonna do with another T-Birds costume?"

Karina straightened, trying to look over the crowds."D?"

She turned to Liam, frowning."Where's she gone?"

Liam shook his head, looking around."She was here a second ago."

She jumped down from the bar, looking around for her friend."I'll be back in a sec."

Liam straightened, ready to follow her."I must-"

She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back gently, shaking her head."I don't need help finding my lost lamb, Liam."

"But, your father-"

"She's just probably gone to the bathroom."She smiled at him, raising her eyebrows."I'll be a minute, tops. Okay?"

He hesitated, wanting to protest, but eventually nodded."Fine."

"Thank you."She whispered before she gestured to her male friend."Make sure he doesn't go anywhere, okay?"

He nodded once more and watched her go off into the crowd.

She, once again, shoved at people that got in her way, flashed her eyes amber when any dared to stand against her. She had learned her _manners_ from her father which was the powerful always win and those beneath them do not deserve their mercy. She sighed, trying to listen out for her friend but the music and the people were too loud, but she couldn't focus.

Where had she gone?

She wasn't worried, Davina was a very powerful witch. She was also the other half of Kol Mikaelson, nobody would _dare_ touch a hair on her head. But they were supposed to stick together, that was what her father had said, she wasn't leaving without the witch.

"Bloody _hell_ , Davina!"

The hybrid witch made her way towards where the booths were, wondering if her friend had went there instead of the bar, thinking her friends were at one. They always went to a booth whenever they went to visit Camille, maybe Davina had been confused.

"D?"

Just as she reached the booths, she felt a vibration against her belt, where she had tucked her phone. She sighed, thinking it was her father telling her to come home early, and pulled it out. She unlocked her phone and pressed on the message, frowning when it said _Davina_.

 _From: Davina_

 _Message_ : _Marcel texted. Needed some witch help ASAP. Sorry. I'll call tomorrow._ _Happy Halloween._

Karina rolled her eyes, cursing Marcel for a moment before she felt guilty. She pursed her lips, leaning against the exit as she typed out a message to her friend.

 _To: Davina_

 _Message: It's fine. I'll tell Josh. Happy Halloween._

Karina locked her phone before tucking it back in against her belt and her dress. She walked forward on her way back to the bar, but just as she took a step, she found herself crashing into another person. She cried out in shock, almost falling over for the second time.

Strong hands grabbed her forearms and steadied her back onto her feet, a chuckle coming from the other person.

"Watch it, love."

She instantly froze.

Her eyes widened as she raised her head, her blue orbs meeting hazel ones. Lucien's eyes also widened, and he let out a satisfied laugh, a smile crawling onto his face.

The male vampire gave her a once over, voice breathy."Think of the devil, and she shall appear."

She swallowed thickly, controlling herself before a whisper fell from her lips."It's you."

Lucien licked his bottom lip, tilting his head with a smirk."It's me."

He let his eyes roam her costume, nodding in approval."You look beautiful, love."

She shyly smiled, blushing a little."Thank you."

The two stared at eachother for a long moment before she clapped her hands together and inhaled sharply. She couldn't get attached; it wasn't allowed.

"Okay, time to get going. Bye!"

She made a move to quickly get passed him, her eyes anywhere but him but before she could take a step, he grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her back towards him. He charmingly smirked down at her, his thumb moving back and forth her hand. She felt a flutter in her chest at the touch and quickly yanked her hand from him as if scorch.

Lucien chuckled, following her as she quickly made her way through the crowd. He, like Karina before him, shoved at people that blocked his view of Karina.

Before she could get through the crowd, he grabbed her hand again to stop her from getting any further."I believe you owe me a drink, love."

She looked up at him and growled warningly."I believe you better let me go before I rip your arm straight _off_."

"Just as feisty as I remember."He laughed, stepping closer to her, towering over the Mikaelson."I've been wishing to see you again."

The defensive look fell from her face and she looked up at him, curious."You have?"

"Yes."He replied, pulling on her arm, bringing her closer to him."And, going by how you're staring at me, I can tell you've thought the same."

She smiled, placing her hands on his chest."You're right."

"I am?"He asked, smile widening.

"Yes."She grinned, hand cupping his cheek."I forgot to do _this_."

She leaned closer, making his hand tighten around her wrist to keep her close, and whispered against his lips. Lucien's smile fell from his face and his eyes widened painfully as he stumbled backwards, clutching his head. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees, blood dripping from his nose as he growled angrily.

" _AARRHHH!"_

The tribrid looked away, feeling guilty. She hadn't thought about her actions; she just knew that she had to get away from him, he was making her feel things again.

He looked up at her, a shocked look in his eyes, half annoyed and half impressed.

"W-Witch or vampire?"He gasped, wiping the blood from his chin."What are you?"

She forced a smile onto her face."I'm _very_ special."

Karina backed away quickly, making sure he wouldn't follow her before she flashed off, ignoring him when he shouted after her.

"You can't run from me for long, love!"


	5. time stands still, beauty in all she is

" **Wait!"**

Karina sauntered around the corner, shoving at drunk partygoers that got in her way, her lips set in a straight line. Lucien followed her, flashing forward every few seconds when she tried to outrun him. She turned left, entering an alley way, hoping that the people that surrounded the street would fool him into thinking that she was lost in the crowd.

It didn't work.

Lucien quickly followed her into the alley way, pleased that they were now alone.

"Love, aren't you going to apologize?"

"Nope...and stop following me before I make your head _explode_."

"You've done that already, love, when we first met..."Lucien smiled to himself before he laughed, adding." _metaphorically_ speaking, of course."

He flashed forward and grabbed her arm, making her stop."At least tell me your name."

She glared at him, yanking her arm out of his grasp and flashed her eyes at him."No."

She turned around and began to walk away, this time quicker, which only made him speed up.

"Why not? What's the harm?"

"There'll be a lot of harm coming to you if I ever tell my father that you're stalking me."

"I doubt your father would win against me, love. I'm one of the most powerful vampires in the world."He chuckled, pleased with himself before his brow furrowed."Unless, of course, he's like you...is he?"

"Nope, i'm the only one of my kind, which makes me _extra_ dangerous."Karina replied before she turned around and faced him."Why are you following me?"

"Maybe I want to know where you live so that I can come and watch you sleep at night."

Her eyes widened, panic flashing in them."Seriously?"

He laughed, his eyes filled with amusement."No, love, i'm irritating not a creep."

She rolled her eyes before she began to walk away again and he cursed at himself before he flashed in front of her, holding out his hands.

"Why are you so eager to get away from me? We both know that you're just as transfixed as I am."He said before he looked at her closely, the puzzle fitting together in his mind."You're trying to outrun it, aren't you?...why?"

"You irk me."She defended herself, staring up at the male vampire."You're _irksome_."

His smirk appeared back on his face."That is called _charm."_

"If what you're doing here is called charm, I _really_ don't think you're doing it right."She retorted with a pleased smirk."Being charming doesn't make people want to staple your mouth shut. Charm is something you don't have."

Lucien chuckled and stepped forward, drawling."If that was true, love, you wouldn't be standing here with me now."

She simply stared at him before she walked around him, walking away from him again, muttering curses underneath her breath. Lucien watched her go with a perturbed look on his face before he slammed his hand against the brick wall behind him. He seemed to be fighting with himself before he, once again, sped over to her and grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around.

"Unless you want to lose that hand, I suggest you let me go."

He nodded, stepping away, letting her go."Stop walking away from me then!"

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you...without the pulsating headache. I want to talk...that's all i've been after since we first met, darling."

She was quiet for a long moment, searching his eyes for any lie before she relaxed a little. She shouldn't be standing with him, she should be walking away from him, running away but it was as if her feet were glued to the ground, as if something was keeping her stood next to him.

"Why?"

He stepped closer to her, towering over her, an honest look in his hazel eyes.

His smile fell and, for the first time since she'd met him, she saw a vulnerability in his eyes. Lucien let his eyes trail over her face, imagining her without the black wig and the Halloween dress, and smiled softly.

"I want to know you."

Her glare fell from her face and she frowned, eyes narrowing before she replied."I'm not telling you my name."

He laughed, crossing his arms over his chest."Fair enough, i'll let that go...for now."

He stood in front of her, as if ready to catch her just in case she tried to leave him again.

"That's it? You're just gonna stand there and stare at me?"

He tilted his head, eyes trailing over her face."I fear that if I blink you'll disappear."

They were quiet for a long moment until he spoke.

"When's your birthday?"

A small smile appeared on her face."That's it? All this chasing just to ask me my birthday?"

Lucien slowly smiled, finally relaxing."Is your birthday a secret as well as your name?"

She shook her head, toying with the rings around her fingers."No...it's just a weird question."

"When is your birthday?"

She sighed, switching from foot to foot, biting her lower lip."I share the same birthday as my uncle but my other uncle's birthday is before ours."

"And yours is on...?"

"November 19th."

He smiled, mentally counting the days in his mind."Not far then. Are you doing anything special for your birthday?"

"You're not invited."

He held a hand over his head, feigning offense."You wound me."

Unable to stop herself, she laughed, a wide smile on her face. A bright smile that made him smile, too.

And he made a mental snapshot of that smile because it made his heart skip a beat.

He quickly collected himself, clearing his throat."So what are you doing on your birthday?"

"I'm eternally nineteen but i'd be twenty on my birthday, and my family still consider it as an important milestone so they're no doubt going to throw this large party that i'm not supposed to know about but I already do. My uncle will be sharing the party so it's not so bad because the entire family is together and I like that."

"You're a family person, then?"

"Of course."She nodded smiling again as she thought of her family."My father and my uncle bicker all day while my aunt stresses herself over making it perfect while my mother and my brother trying to calm her down. But it's all worth it in the end because when the sun goes down we all have this silence where we realize that, despite all the fighting over the years, we're still together, we're still united and it makes it all...special."

Lucien stepped closer, an enchanted look on his face.

"And your father?"

"What about him?"

"Are you close to him?"

Her eyes brightened at the mention of her beloved father."Yes, he's my...everything. He's not a favorite in the eyes of people outside my family, in fact, he's known as the devil. But he's loving, protective-"

"Just to you?"He offered."And that's what makes him special? Because you share a bond like no other?"

She nodded, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

"Yes. I don't care what he's done, he's my father and I only know that side of him. That's all that matters."She looked up at him, curious."Are you close with your father?"

"I was, we were as thick as thieves."Lucien licked his lower lip, looking away."But he died when I was young..."

"I'm sorry."She honestly said.

He frowned, meeting her gaze, his eyes wide."You honestly mean that, don't you?"

She nodded, eyes boring into his."Of course I do. Nobody should lose their father..."She smiled brightly, her eyes shining."...even an egotistical _berk_ like you."

He smiled despite the blank look in his eyes. He quickly composed himself, though.

"How old are you, exactly?"

"Why?"He asked, a teasing smile on his face."Regretting coming up against an ancient vampire?"

"Very unlikely."She rolled her eyes."I'm friends with a lot of scarier people than you."

"I doubt that, love."

She, for the thousandth time, rolled her eyes and sighed."Just tell me."

He flashed over to her, backing her against the brick wall behind her and placed his hand above her head. She seemed unfazed by this, making him smile again.

He inched closer to her, leaning down, lowering his voice."How old do you think I am?"

"Three hundred?"

He shook his head, chuckling."I'm not an infant, darling. Try again."

"Five hundred?"

He laughed again, smile widening."Try once more."

"Just tell me, you're boring me."

He tilted his head up, nose brushing her jawline, making her inhale."Over a thousand."

"That explains the crows feet."

"You're a newborn...whatever you are, I can tell."He ran his tongue along his teeth, chuckling once more."I've never seen power like that before."

"I know a lot of tricks that can bring you to your knees..."

His nose brushed hers as he whispered, cutting her off."I don't doubt that, you little minx."

"...so if you don't learn the definition of personal space sometime soon i'll make your eyes pop out of their sockets."

The corners of his mouth turned upward, and his eyes met hers. For a long ten seconds he stared at her, daring her to push him away or hurt him with her magic. Then, he brought his hand up and gently placed it over her heart, making her inhale sharply.

"I-"

With his free hand, he placed his index finger over her lips a hushed her."Shhh...listen."

She went silent, as did he and for a few moments they stood in silence...until the sound of her heart thumping quickly echoed in her ears. She swallowed, her eyes widening as her heartbeat thumped against her ribcage.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

He smiled happily, whispering."A heartbeat never lies, my darling."

Her eyes looked down at his hand that was still over her chest before they slowly ran up his face until her orbs met his.

"I guess you're right...for once."

He gently smiled, his hand running up her chest, along her collarbone, until he cupped underneath her jaw. His free hand moved upwards, fingers tangling in the black Cleopatra wig before he pulled it off, letting it drop to the ground below them. His hand undid the clip keeping her long light brown hair up and his eyes darkened lustfully as her long locks tumbled down her shoulders.

"Not that you weren't lovely before, love...but I prefer you... _you_."

His eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips as he leaned in, slightly waiting for the moment where she broke the spell she had placed upon him and disappeared once again.

"You're going to run off, aren't you?"He whispered as he slowly leaned in.

A ghost smile appeared on her full lips as she looked up at him. She let out a breathy laugh, tilting her head upwards, nearing his mouth.

"I haven't decided yet."

Instead she did the exact opposite of what he was expecting.

She silently stood, her eyes fixated on his as he leaned in until their eyes fluttered shut at the same time when his lips captured hers gently. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when he kissed her once somewhat tenderly yet firmly and she pulled away, shocked, her eyes snapping open.

Lucien leaned forward, about to claim her lips again but she pulled back, a nervous look in her eyes.

Karina gawked at him, lips parted.

He had claimed her _first_ kiss.

He tilted his head, giving her a sly smirk.

"Going to run off now, are you, my darling?"He hummed, hand still cupping her cheek while his other rested on her hip."Going to tell you _beloved_ father that the big bad wolf beguiled his darling angel with a kiss?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I-I..."She stumbled over her words, her heart racing.

"Cat got your tongue, love?"He said before all humor drained from his face. He inched closer to her, thumb running along her cheek."Don't think about it. Just, for once, listen to your heartbeat instead of your head. You never know, it might do you some good."

She stared at him for a long while, eyes searching his for something, anything that might convince her to do the opposite of what he said, something that would make her hate him so that she wouldn't feel guilty for running away.

She found nothing apart from desire in his hazel eyes.

 _That's it..._

Karina reached up, hand cupping the back of his head and she pulled him down, her lips crushing against his. Lucien froze for a moment, clearly having not expected such a bold move from her. Her eyes fluttered shut as her lips moved against his, uneducated but determined. Lucien, at the feel of her lips against his, felt his heart race against his ribcage and his eyes fell shut.

He quickly collected himself and took full advantage of the situation, his lips taking control of the kiss without much fight being given. He could tell that she was inexperienced and, honestly, that only made him want her more. He was the first to feel and taste her lips, and he couldn't help but feel honored.

She had chosen him.

 _Nobody_ had ever chosen him before.

The vampire kissed her tenderly, something he wasn't used to. He hadn't been tender with anyone in over a thousand years but he didn't want to scare her off. His free hand that had been resting on her hip moved to her lower back and his arm wound around her waist. Karina followed him, learning from each kiss he planted on her lips, eager to learn and with each kiss, her confidence grew. She arched up into him, a moan unwittingly coming from her throat, her arm winding around his neck to keep him close to her.

The spark, a spark which she had tried so hard to put out, re-ignited.

They broke the kiss a minute later, Karina opening her eyes as she panted for air.

Lucien's eyes opened a moment later and his eyes searched hers for any regrets. He found anything _but_ regret in her blue orbs. She stared at him, chest heaving, with a dark look that matched his own. Karina caught her breath before she quickly, getting on her tip toes, kissed him again, hand cupping the back of his head again. There was nothing gentle about her kiss, this time, because she was more confident, she kissed him hard.

He stumbled backwards, back hitting the wall behind him and he smiled against her mouth before he responded to the kiss, no longer being tender.

Karina found herself allowing Lucien to deepen the kiss. He inhaled sharply when his tongue ran along her bottom lip, startling her for a moment before she parted her lips. He bit down on her lower lip before his tongue slithered into her mouth, searching for hers. She, once again experiencing something she'd never done before, followed him, allowed him to lead her. It felt weird, but not in a bad way, a way that she was nervous yet curious about. She clung to him, fingers combing through his hair as his tongue found hers.

Far too soon for her liking, his lips left hers, his forehead lolling against her own as his fingers brushed underneath her chin before he tipped her head back. He flashed her back over to the other wall and pinned her there with his body as his lips ran along her jawline before his head disappeared into her neck.

"Beautiful,"He whispered into her ear, teeth biting her lobe."...you, my darling, are _delectable_."

She gasped as his tongue ran along her collarbone before his lips printed butterfly kisses to her neck. Her eyes fluttered open, swollen lips parting in pleasure as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he sucked just above her pulse.

A dreamy smile appeared on her lips as pleasure ran up her spine. She bit her bottom lip to stop the mewls from spilling from her lips and she fisted his dark locks between her fingers.

She pulled on his hair, lifting his head from her neck and forcing him to face her.

He reluctantly obeyed, and his eyes met hers, a smirk on his lips.

"I knew it...you're a minx, aren't you, love?"

She didn't reply, just leaned forward to capture his mouth again, _desperate_ for another fix.

That was when a voice, a familiar voice, ran throughout the alley way.

" _K, where are you?"_ Her ears caught along with some footsteps that neared them. _"If I go back without you, your dad will, totally, tear my heart out and I kinda like it where it is, y'know!"_

" _Karina, this isn't funny. Your father won't be happy if we return without you."_

She let go of him, arms falling by her sides, but Lucien didn't seem bothered by the voices. He kissed her cheek, hand on her lower back, keeping her against him, before his lips ran down her cheek. He kissed the side of her mouth, his intentions to claim her mouth a second later clear. She whined, hands on his chest, not wanting to stop his intentions to want to kiss her but she knew that she had to.

"That's my friends."

His hand ran up her back, fingers tangling in her long locks."So?"

"They're gonna roam all over the city looking for me and if they find me here with you and tell my father, let's just say your tongue will be _plucked_ from your mouth."

He reluctantly stepped away, a frown on his lips.

Lucien, clearly annoyed with the disturbance, asked."Who are they?"

Karina, whose lips were swollen from his kisses, whispered."Josh, my best friend and Liam, my sort of custodian."

"You have a _custodian?_ "

She shrugged, not seeing his point in being shocked."My father wouldn't let me out alone unless I had one."

" _Karina?"_

"I-I'm here!"

A gush of wind hit them a moment later and Liam and Josh appeared in the alley way.

"There you are!"Liam breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that his life depended on her safety."Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, the party was too loud."

Liam nodded but still didn't seem happy with her but he was relieved that he had found her."Just don't go off like that."

Karina nodded and when she did, their eyes turned to Lucien, who seemed ready to attack those who had broken their moment. Karina, noticing this, grabbed his wrist, making sure that they hadn't seen her. He glanced at her, silently accepting her quiet plea not to hurt her friends.

"K?"Josh slowly walked near them protectively."Who is he?"

Liam followed him, ready to attack.

"Just a snack."She quickly replied with a small smile, hand leaving Lucien's."Is that a problem?"

Josh returned her smile, shaking his head."You could've shared...he's cute."

She mentally released a breath of relief, happy that they had bought it.

She grinned, licking her lower lip."Don't be too kind to him...he's already got a big head."

Liam smiled at her, gesturing for her to follow him."Finish up...we have five minutes before one."

Her eyes widened in panic and she grabbed Lucien's wrist, pulling back his coat arm and looked at his overly expensive gold watch.

 _00:55_

"Aren't you going to compel him?"Liam asked, glancing at Lucien."You don't want him screaming vampire down the streets, do you?"

"Oh, yeah."

She turned to Lucien, placing her hands on his forearms.

"You will go home and forget this."

Lucien played along, nodding numbly."I will forget this."

"Good...now please leave."

He nodded again before silently turning and walking away, making sure to grab her hand for a moment, squeezing it firmly before he began to walk away. She felt a shiver run up her spine as his finger tips ran along her palm before he was too far away to touch.

She watched him go, an anxious look on her lips.

She turned her head when she heard Josh's voice.

"K?...are you ready?"

She quickly nodded, walking over to her best friend. He held out his hand and she reached out, holding onto him tightly.

* * *

 **Two Days Later—Mikaelson Home**

" **Dad, Kol and Rebekah are bickering ag- _Oh!_ "**

Karina came to a sharp halt when her eyes landed on a certain brunette male vampire sitting comfortably on the couch.

Her ocean blue eyes widened in complete shock as she tried to process what was happening. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no sound came out as she stared at the vampire. Lucien seemed just as shocked as he stared at the tribrid but quickly covered it up with a smile when the Original hybrid let out a pleased laugh.

 _This can't be happening._ Karina thought, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Ah, sweetheart,"Klaus stood up, a smile on his face as he made his way over to his daughter."I was just thinking about calling for you."

"Y-You were?"She asked.

Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead affectionately. She followed her father as he led her over to the couch, her blue eyes looking anywhere but the vampire.

"Yes, I want you to meet an old friend of mine, a _close_ friend."

She arched an eyebrow at her father, a teasing smile on her lips."You have friends?"

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders lovingly."Lucien, this is my _lovely_ daughter, Karina Grace."He stated proudly, a large smile on his face.

He gestured towards the vampire sitting on the couch.

"And, Karina, _this_ is my first sired vampire, Lucien Castle."Klaus said.

" _NIK! Kol won't give me back my book!"_

Klaus sighed as they heard the sound of Kol chuckling as he replied." _Like anyone would believe that **you** can read."_

Klaus quickly turned at the sound of his sibling's voice just as Lucien stood and made his way over to the Mikaelson's, smiling charmingly at the tribrid.

He forced himself to stop his eyes from flickering to her lips where she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. He longed to feel those lips against his again.

He mentally cursed himself, he should've known.

Her amber eyes, double fangs and magical powers could only mean one thing – Klaus' daughter who he spoke so _fondly_ about but had never mentioned her name. He had spoken about how powerful she was but had never mentioned about what powers she'd had.

He gently held her hand in his larger one and placed a gentle kiss on top of it."Lovely to meet you, darling."

She smiled at him, trying to keep herself settled."Lovely to meet you, too."

"She's...beautiful, mate."Lucien smirked at his sire."Hard to believe she's yours."

Klaus rolled his eyes, shaking his head."She has the hint of the devil in her eyes, that's all _me_."

Lucien thumb moved along her wrist, and he grinned when he felt her racing pulse against his finger.

The three looked up at the sound of Rebekah's voice and Klaus growled when his sister yelled.

" _NIK! Tell Kol to-"_

"Give me a minute!"Klaus yelled before he turned back around and said."I'll be right back."

Klaus patted his friend on the shoulder before he flashed out, leaving the two alone. She tried to pull her hand back but he kept a tight grip on it, turning over her hand and pressing a kiss to the middle of her palm. He smirked at her when she inhaled sharply and quickly yanked her hand back, flashing her eyes at him.

Karina listened out for her father and, after being sure that he wouldn't be able to hear them, she turned to the vampire.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me _who_ you were?"

Lucien raised his eyebrows."Me?"He gestured to himself with a humorous laugh."Why didn't you tell me your last name was _Mikaelson?"_

"I told you I was close with a lot of scary people."

"You didn't mention that they happened to be the Mikaelson's."

"And as for the name thing, I was told never to give my name out to creepy _old_ men!"

He chuckled, smirking."Your father is older than me, love."

"Yeah, but he isn't creepy."She retorted with a fake smile."You, on the other hand, are _majorly_ creepy!"

He flashed towards her, hovering over her and offered her another charming smile. He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand, his thumb running along her lower lip. She blinked several times as his other hand combed through her hair, fingers tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, darling, you say the sweetest words to me."He purred before he winked at her."Besides, you weren't complaining when we were having our little _moment_."

She slapped his hand away from her, blushing.

"Don't do that."

He frowned, confused."Don't do what?"

"Be charming."She said, stepping away from him."If my father finds out, he'll tear your head off."

"He wouldn't, i'm his best friend."

"Are you sure about that?"She asked, looking up at him."My father wouldn't want to kill his best friend for trying to charm his little girl?"

Lucien went quiet, knowing that she was right.

Klaus was possessively protective of the women his life, he had heard of the many deaths of the lovers of Rebekah over the years and could only imagine how protective he was of his daughter. He spoke of Karina as if she were the most important thing in the world to him, as if he would set himself on fire if it meant her happiness. Lucien looked at the hybrid witch standing in front of him.

He had spent _weeks_ trying to figure out her _name_ , something he didn't really care about when he met a woman. He rarely thought about them for a second time but with Karina, he had thought about her more than he had thought about any other woman.

She was a challenge, she was passionate...she was _captivating_.

"Maybe."Lucien said with nod."But you're not a little girl anymore, love."

"I'll _always_ be his little girl." She defiantly said.

Lucien sauntered over to her again."That may be so, love, but that doesn't mean that you should cut yourself off from anything that gives you just a moment of _happiness_."

He reached out and grasped her cheek in his hand, tilting her head up."Including _me_."

 _Remember his rules. They are made for a reason._ Karina said to herself, fingers curling into fists at her sides. _Lucien is neither friend nor family. You can't be weak again._

"You do _not-_ "

He moved swiftly, keeping a tight grasp on her chin and he leaned down, smashing his lips to hers. The male vampire forced himself to stop smiling at the feel of her lips against his own. He kissed her hard, moving his lips over hers in an expert manner before, regretfully, he pulled away.

She followed him, lids half open, searching for his lips again.

"Come find me when you want that bit of happiness again, darling."

She looked away from him, biting her lower lip.

He stepped away from her, hands behind his back.

Just in time for Klaus to walk in.

"I've separated them to different sides of the building until they cool down."

"So they haven't killed eachother then?"Lucien asked.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, amused."A snapped neck, a broken window and Rebekah's book torn apart...all in all a normal day."

"I'm afraid that I must leave, old friend."

"So soon?"Klaus' brow furrowed."I was about to offer you a drink and hoped we could go over some of the good times."

Lucien chuckled, grabbing his leather jacket off of the back of the couch.

"I would love that, truly, I would."Lucien shrugged on his jacket."But I just received a text from the head of my security. Turns out there has been a fight amongst my men and I must sort it out before they kill eachother."

Klaus chuckled, walking over to his bar and grabbing a glass before he poured himself a drink.

"It is hard to get good help these days, mate."

"That's the truth."

"It was _lovely_ meeting you, Karina."

She, plastering on her brightest smile, nodded."You too, Mr Castle."

Lucien smirked, his hazel eyes filled with amusement.

"Please, call me Lucien."

She nodded, hands behind her back as she watched him walk out of the room.


	6. for a sinner like me

**T** **hank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **One Week Later—10** **th** **November**

" **What a** _ **pleasurable**_ **surprise."**

Lucien smiled while inside he was bursting with smug joy after opening his door. He bit his lip as he let his eyes trail over the hybrid witch. She wore a bright blue maxi dress with white sandals along with a sleeveless cardigan and she looked beautiful as always but his eyes were drawn to the gold diamond necklace she was wearing, a necklace he had noticed she had never taken off since he had first met her which meant she always wore it, that it meant a lot to her.

The necklace, which looked like it had been specially made, clearly said _'family above all'_.

His smile never left his face as his eyes met her ocean blue ones.

He grinned, enjoying how unsettled she looked.

Lucien leaned against the doorframe, a smug smirk crawling onto his lips."Took you long enough, _Ka-ri-na_. I've been counting the days since we've last met. It's been seven days, four hours and seven minutes."

Her eyes widened in panic."Seriously? You _counted?_ "

" _I_ didn't."He pressed a hand to his chest before pointing at a middle aged man standing by his window."Justyn, my personal assistant/best friend, did. I thought it would be, what do the kids call it these days?...oh, yeah, _adorable_."

She slowly shook her head, light brown locks falling in her face.

"No, it's _macabre..._ in other words _, creepy_."

"Oh, my darling, haven't we been over this?"

She rolled her eyes, propping her hand on her hip, unimpressed by his complacent expression.

"How about you give me a second chance at this? Maybe over a drink? I have quite the collection."He stepped sideways, gesturing to the inside of his penthouse."Please, come in."

She shook her head."I really can't, I only came to-"

His smile fell and a serious expression appeared on his face." _Please_. Just for a minute?"

He tilted his head, eyes boring into hers.

 _Great._ She thought, irritated. _The puppy dog look._

"Fine, but just for a _minute_. If i'm gone longer than ten minutes, my driver, Carlo will come up."

"Other vampires can't come in."

"I can de-spell that with a click of my fingers, it was the first thing uncle Kol taught me."

Lucian chuckled, impressed."Of course he did."

"Please,"He waved at the inside of his penthouse."Come in."

Worrying her lip between her teeth, she nervously stepped into his penthouse, somehow feeling like she was entering the lions den. Clutching the handle of her bag with her fingers she followed Lucien further into the penthouse, stopping near the couch when he walked back over to shut the doors.

"Justyn, pour us some drinks, please."He beckoned the younger male vampire over to him before he turned to Karina."I assume you're a bourbon lover like your father?"

"I normally am but i'm busy today, I need to be focused."She shook her head."I'll just have a Coke, please."

Lucien nodded, smiling."I'll have a bourbon, Justyn, and the beautiful lady will have a Coke."

Justyn obediently nodded, straightening."Of course, Mr Castle."

Justyn smiled at them before he made his way over to the bar while Lucien led Karina to the overly expensive looking couch. She followed him, looking around the beautiful penthouse as she did. It was a bachelors pad, something that fit Lucien's personality well.

Lucien sat next to her on his side, folding his arm over the back of the sofa as he smiled charmingly at her.

"So what brings you to my part of the city?"

She relaxed, leaning against the cushions, crossing her legs.

"My father sent me."

He frowned, confused."Is something wrong? Is there a going to be a war? Because if there is, i'll happily join in."

She shook her head, smiling.

She would like to see Lucien fight, he seemed like he'd be able to handle himself. There had to be some reason her father liked him, why her father turned him, maybe he saw himself in Lucien.

"No, nothing like that."

Lucien nodded, slightly bothered because he had been wanting a spot of violence for a long while.

"Elijah's birthday is coming up at the end of the week."

"So?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a crisp white envelope with his name on the front in very neat handwriting.

"And, since you're my father's first turned vampire and friend, Dad wants to invite you."

Lucien took the envelope from her and opened it, eyes running over the words.

 _Lucien Castle,_

 _You are cordially invited to Elijah Mikaelson's birthday party at St. James Infirmary on the 13th November 2016._

 _It will start at 8pm._

 _You are welcome to bring a guest of your choice._

 _We hope you attend._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _The Mikaelson Family._

"Elijah's birthday? Hmmm, I thought he didn't like me."

Karina grinned, tilting her head."He doesn't but my Dad does and we all got to invite a couple of friends. He invited you and Camille, the only friends he has. Kol invited Davina, Rebekah invited some of hers and my mom invited some of our pack."

"What about you?"

She frowned, confused."What about me?"

His eyebrows raised in interest as he placed the card back into the envelope.

"Who did you invite?"

"Just a few friends from the Quarter."She replied, accepting the glass Justyn handed her with a smile."Thank you."

"Of course, Miss Mikaelson."

He nodded at them both, smiling as he handed Lucien his drink. Lucien took it from the younger male vampire before he waved Justyn off and they watched as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Why did your father send you around?"

She took a sip of her drink and finally met his gaze."Dad and Elijah are at a meeting with the wolves so Kol, who also _doesn't_ like you, asked me to deliver it."

Lucien chuckled at the mention of the Original."Kol's never been a fan of mine."

"Doesn't surprise me, you're not that popular with our family."

He chuckled, placing the envelope next to him."Now that isn't true, is it, love?"

A slow smile crawled onto her face and a teasing look flickered in her ocean blue eyes. Lucien's eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips, finding himself wanting to taste her again. He broke out of his thoughts when she spoke softly, as if confessing to something that she didn't want to.

"Yeah, you're right. There is _someone_ you're popular with."

Another smug smile graced his face and he tilted his head."And who might that be?"

"Rebekah, of course."She smirked in a fake manner."Though, then again, she's always had a knack for choosing men that aren't right for her."

"Ouch."He purred with a seductive wink."You really shouldn't flirt with me, love, it makes it harder for me to sit this far from you."

"You're _infuriating_."

"It's a part of my charm, love, I find the ladies love it."

Unable to stop herself, a bright smile broke out on her face and she looked away from him, shaking her head.

A small, breathy laugh slipped from her lips even though she tried to fight it. Instantly, after noticing her smile, a grin crawled onto his face and he let out a chuckle, mentally noting that he had made her smile _twice_ since he had known her. She took another sip of her Coke after stopping her laughter before she turned back to him, her bright eyes meeting his hazel ones.

"You, darling, have a beautiful smile."

Her face went crimson and she bit her bottom lip."Thank you."

"You should smile more."He honestly stated, hand reaching out towards her slowly."Why don't you smile more, love?"

"I _do_ smile."She argued."I just tend to do it around my family and close friends because I don't want to show weakness."

"Coming from a man who is just as paranoid as your father, smiling is not a weakness."

She stared at him for a long moment before she softly replied."It is when you smile at the _wrong_ person."

"You're not smiling at the wrong person."

His fingers tangled in her hair, twirling her long locks around his index finger. She glanced at his finger, licking her bottom lip before she bit down on it. When she looked back up at him he was a few inches from her and she inhaled sharply when his index finger moved along her collarbone, making goosebumps appear on her skin. At her side, her hand curled into a fist as she tried to control herself.

All of a sudden flashes of the moments before their kiss appeared in her mind and her heart began to race.

And, going by the smirk on Lucien's face, he could hear her racing heartbeat.

Then, before she could process it, he began to lean in.

But the second before his lips touched hers, she turned away sharply and his lips touched her cheekbone. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment as she turned her head back to Lucien and she felt a pang of uneasiness when she saw the offended look in his eyes. Karina looked away from him, placing her Coke on the coffee table as she tried to find a reason not to allow Lucien to continue touching her.

Did she want him? Truthfully, yes.

But _should_ she want him? No.

"I can't-"

"You don't have to do anything."Lucien said against her cheek, his hand finding hers."I don't have to feel your lips against mine to enjoy you, darling. But if you wish for me to leave you be you may tell me to stop and i'll stop, i'm not a monster."

"I shouldn't be-"She gasped loudly, butterflies fluttering in her stomach when Lucien's lips met the skin underneath her ear.

 _Lucien's lips!_ She mentally screamed at herself. _Lips of Lucien!_ _I_ _t's wrong and if Daddy found out he'd be_ _ **so**_ _ang_ _-Oh!_

She bit her lip when his fingers brushed her hair back, his fingertips moving over her skin making her tingle. Karina's eyes followed Lucien's finger as it trailed down her arm towards her hand as his lips moved along her shoulder as he slowly pulled off her sleeveless cardigan to gain more access to her shoulder. The male vampire's mouth moved across her collarbone and up her neck, nose brushing her cheek.

He smiled against her cheek before he blew air into her ear, making her shiver in his arms. Karina, against what her mind was telling her, let her hands come up and rest on his forearms.

Her forehead fell against his shoulder as she squeezed his forearms to stop herself from making any noises.

Lucien chuckled, pulling back for a moment to look at her. His finger brushed underneath her chin, raising her head from his shoulder.

"Now, now, don't hold back, it's just you and I."

He, noticing the dazed look in her eyes, smiled at her and let his forehead fall against hers. His hands came up and framed her face before he sent her a charming smile.

"Come on, love, we _both_ know you prefer to pull."

He grabbed her hand and placed it in his hair before he hid his face in her neck.

He grabbed her free hand with his own, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the top of her hand.

Lucien chuckled against her skin, large hands running up her thighs, something that almost made her toes curl. She gasped, her eyes widening when he nipped underneath her jawline, making her fingers tangle in his hair and pull on the silky strands roughly.

Lucien hummed in agreement against her skin, encouraging her.

"That's more like it."

Her eyes fluttered shut, the hand that was trapped in Lucien's relaxing before she allowed his fingers to interlock with hers.

The male vampire smiled against her skin before he returned to the task at hand. Lucien's eyes rolled to the back of his head when her fingers combed through his hair as his lips moved close to her ear. She felt good against him, she fit with him well, as if they were pieces of a puzzle that belonged together.

She _enthralled_ him.

Karina unwittingly released a sigh of pleasure as he nuzzled her passionately, as if he wanted to consume her.

They were off in their own little world.

Until a sharp knock popped their bubble.

Karina gasped in shock, shuffling away from Lucien quickly. Lucien angrily swore when she pulled away from him but he kept a hold of her, refusing to let her go.

"Just ignore it, love, they'll go away."

She let her other hand cover his softly as she whispered."Lucien-"

Another knock cut her off, making their heated gaze break.

" _Miss Karina? It's been five minutes."_

Lucien looked over at the door for a moment before he whispered to her."Carlo, your driver?"

She nodded, mumbling back."Yes."

" _Miss Karina?"_

Karina turned around towards the door, tearing her hands from Lucien's, answering just as loudly as Carlo spoke."I'll be out down at the car in a minute."

" _All right, i'll be waiting."_

The two stayed still as they listened to Carlo walk away from the door and kept quiet until they were sure that he was out of earshot. After hearing the car door opening, she moved in a fast manner. She quickly slipped on her sleeveless cardigan, running her fingers through her long hair as she cleared her throat.

She was bad.

Bad, bad, _**bad**_.

 _Daddy would be **so** mad._

She stood, finger tips grasping her gold necklace as she mentally scolded herself. Karina turned from Lucien, purposefully avoiding him as she tried to focus on her mind other than what her heart was telling her. As she did, her father's rules echoed in her mind in Klaus' voice, rules that she had followed her entire life, that she would defend until the end of the world.

Karina began to make her way over to the double doors, smoothing out her dress as she forced herself not to look back.

But before she could reach the doors, Lucien suddenly appeared in front of her.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at her, a smug smirk on his face.

"You leaving so soon, love?"

She sighed, finally meeting his gaze."If I don't get down there in the next few minutes he'll think something's going on."

"He's a smart man if he does."

"And if he does, my father will kill you and everyone you have ever met along with grounding me for the next _hundred_ years."

"If anyone can handle your father, it's me."

She rolled her eyes, walking around him."I need to go."

Her hand reached out towards the door handle but before her fingers could curl around it, a larger hand covered her own.

Her eyes darkened angrily and she opened her mouth, ready to scold him."What are- _Oh_."

She was cut off when another hand rested on her hip and pulled her backwards against a strong chest. She ground her teeth together to stop herself form crying out when his arm wound around her slim waist, keeping her against him.

Her eyes fell shut as his lips brushed her ear."You're not going to even say goodbye?"

He cupped her jaw, thumb moving over her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered open, a breath slipping from her lips when she couldn't feel his mouth on her skin anymore. Each part of her skin his mouth had touched felt like it was tingling and she mentally cursed at herself as she tried to control herself.

Lucien's forehead fell against the back of her head, nose nuzzling against her long locks. His eyes shut contently when her hand, shaking slightly, came up and cupped the back of his head, keeping him against her. Her fingers, as if comfortable, lazily combed through his silky strands.

His hand flattened against her stomach as he whispered against her.

" _Stay_ , love, i'll make it worth your while."

Her hand froze in his hair before, as if Karina coming to her senses, her hand fell from the back of his head.

"Lucien, I can't-"

"Would you like to be my date to Elijah's birthday bash?"

The dazed, dreamy look disappeared from her eyes and her ocean blue orbs darkened. Turning around, she inched away from him, making him frown deeply.

"Are you bloody _crazy?_ "

"That's disputable, love."He smiled smugly before he let his hand fall from her face."What's so crazy about it?"

"You'd be going on a suicide mission."

He pursed his lips for a moment before replying."At least i'd get a piece of cake before my death."

Karina rolled her eyes once more, sure that she only did that with Lucien before she placed her hand on her hip, tilting her head.

"You're not going to the party."

Lucien arched an interested eyebrow."And how do you think you're going to stop me?"

She didn't reply, just looked away from him.

"If I don't show up, love, you're father will be upset and I hate to lie to my sire."

Karina looked up at him, fingers curling into fists at her sides. The two stared at one another, anger filled eyes gazing into the others.

"You're make my blood boil."She hissed at him, eyes flashing amber."You're infuriating."

"The feeling is mutual."He retorted with just as much passion."But you forget that what I am, love, is a vicious, unstoppable _killer_ and you'd do well to remember that."

"Yeah?"

Lucien just stared at her, his jaw clenching.

"And i'm a pretty formidable tribrid, you'd do well to remember that."

Lucien opened his mouth to reply but before a word can fall from his lips, he found himself flying backwards across the penthouse. He cried out in anger as he slammed back against a long mirror, smashing it to pieces as he tumbled to the floor. She watched as he hit the ground painfully, slamming his head on the step that led to the front room.

He chuckled, leaning up on his elbows, spitting blood out of his mouth.

He looked at her, half impressed and half angry.

"I'll see you at the party, love? Save me a dance!"

She didn't reply, just turned around and left the penthouse.

* * *

 **13th November—St. James Infirmary**

" **It looks amazing."**

Rebekah, who had been pouring herself a drink, smirked proudly at her niece."I know, my love, it does, doesn't it?"

"You did a great job."Karina smiled at her aunt."You look beautiful, too."

Rebekah smiled thankfully, looking down at her long green mermaid dress with a pleased look. She replied that Karina also looked beautiful and the tribrid giggled, obviously agreeing with her, her large ego showing itself. Karina was wearing a black cut out skater dress while her hair was swept aside in a fishtail braid. She made her way further into the bar which looked amazing.

Her aunt had done a great job.

"Come and get a drink, love."Her aunt called from across the room.

The bar was filled with both ancient vampires as well as newborn ones. There were also Karina and Grace's pack there, too, as well as witches that had decided to take the Mikaelson's side. As Karina made her way further into the bar, many turned and glanced at her before they turned away, clearly noticing who she was by the way she carried herself. She had to guess that there were more than a fifty vampires there, her family had only chosen close friends, and she had been worried about the three species fighting but she knew that they wouldn't dare make a scene in front of Elijah.

But they wouldn't.

They were all family.

Just as she made her way through the large crowd, a tall figure stepped in front of her.

"You must be Karina. Klaus' daughter, the tribrid."

Karina looked up at the man proudly."Yes, that's me. Are you a friend of Elijah's?"

"Yes. We met in the early 1800s, I was dying of a horrid disease and he helped me."He held out his hand politely."Kirk. Kirk Hammond."

She accepted his hand and shook it with a smile."Thank you for coming."

He nodded and stepped away, allowing her to walk off. She smiled at the others as she made her way through the crowd towards her aunt who was standing near the bar.

"So when is your date getting here, my love?"

"Haven't got one."Karina turned to her aunt, hand on her hip and smiled."Besides, I don't think Dad would like that."

Rebekah waved at her, shaking her head.

"It's not like you will marry the boy, love..."Rebekah glanced at the gate with a secret smirk."He is a nice boy, after all."

"Is?"

Rebekah pursed her lips as she nodded, fighting a pleased smile.

Karina's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms across her chest in a suspicious manner. Her aunt was never good at keeping secrets, she always ended up spilling the beans one way or another.

"'Bekah? What have you done?"

Her aunt looked away, giggling.

"Rebekah?"

Her aunt sighed, rolling her eyes."I _may_ have invited that nice witch boy Alex."

"Alex?"Karina repeated."Why?"

"He's always had a soft spot for you, ever since you taught eachother magic as you grew up."

Karina smiled at the mention of one of her closest friends. She and Alex had been close ever since they were little but she had never thought of him in a romantic way but he did make her feel special, like she could do anything. He had always stood by her, and was very loyal to her, she loved him a lot.

"Bex-"

"It's not breaking your father's rules."The blonde Original sing songed, tilting her head."Alex is a well trusted family friend and one of _your_ friends...maybe more."

Karina opened her mouth to retort but was stopped when she heard her name being called.

"Karina?"

She looked up to speak to her aunt when she recognized the voice only to see that there was nobody there. She heard her aunt's voice across the bar and turned to see her standing with one of the witches. She looked away from the witch a second later, smirking at her aunt before the blonde turned back to her conversation.

"Karina?"

Karina turned around and faced the source of the voice. Making his way through the crowd to get to her was Alex, wearing dark purple suit that looked very good on him. He was very tall, almost the same height as Kol with a smilier personality but was very kind to those he was close to. She made her way over to him, standing in the middle of the bar as he walked over to her, a wide smile on his face.

"There she is!"

He opened his arms and she stepped into them, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him close, making sure to be careful with him because he was human. She hugged him tight for a few moments before she stepped away, brushing her hair from her eyes.

He let his eyes observe her before he honestly stated."You look as pretty as always."

She smiled politely at him, reaching up and fixing his tie.

"It's been a while, Karina."

"You know me...always a busy bee. It's one of the curses of being this powerful."

"You look _adorable_."She smiled up at the witch.

Alex chuckled, a wide smile gracing his lips.

"You always say i'm adorable..."He said, hands in his pockets as he looked down at her."When am I going to become alluring?"

Hiding her frown, she giggled loudly, hands at her sides as she responded."Maybe when my father isn't in the room."

He frowned, opening his mouth to ask what she was talking about when a voice stopped him.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!"

The entire bar went silent, even Alex, whose eyes landed on Klaus' who was standing in the middle of St. James Infirmary. Everyone turned and looked at Klaus, backing away to give him room. He chuckled, sipping on the champagne before he moved around in a small circle, arms held out as he smirked at them all.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to this joyous occasion."He smiled, holding out his arm and a second later a waiter rushed into the circle and topped it off. Klaus nodded at him before he turned back to the large crowd."You all were chosen to be here because of your undying loyalty to my family."

Klaus raised his glass and shouted.

"Are you all pleased to be here with us?!"

The crowd cheered loudly, some whistling and others clapping.

"Okay, okay, hush now!"Klaus laughed and a second later all went quiet again."Now before I call on my brother, I shall introduce you to my family."

The crowd cheered again as Klaus called out his siblings' names.

Kol flashed in when his name was said as well as Rebekah, the two standing behind Klaus.

The youngest Mikaelson brother smirked, tipping his head back with a chuckle as he reveled in being applauded."Thank you, darlings, thank you!"

Alex and Karina, who were lost in the crowd looking over shoulders, watched, the tribrid smiling as her father introduced her mother with pride.

"Come on, love, don't be shy."Klaus chuckled.

The entire crowd went silent as they stared at the mother of the magical miracle tribrid.

"Your family does know how to make an entrance, do they?"Alex whispered to Karina.

The tribrid laughed, nodding."Yeah, especially Kol."

They turned back to the moment at hand where Grace was standing with Klaus with Kol and Rebekah behind them. Klaus raised his hand again and everyone went quiet, waiting for his next words.

"Now, last but not least, our beautiful daughter."Klaus swung his arm over Grace's shoulder as he grinned proudly."I'm sure you all know her but this is the first time you shall lay eyes on my little girl. Karina Grace, ladies and gentleman."

They all stayed quiet, something Alex frowned at. Karina sighed and smiled, leaning over to her friend."I'll be back in a minute...family business."

Alex nodded as she walked off.

Alex watched as Karina, as people made a path for her like parting the red sea, made her way towards the inner circle.

She, hands behind her back, walked with confidence as she made her way over to her father. Her mother held out her hand, blue eyes shining as she stared at her daughter."There's my baby girl."

"Mum, don't call me that in public."

"Oh, hush."

Karina accepted her mother's hand and the female hybrid pulled her daughter close, wrapping her arms around her as she smiled at the crowd. Klaus handed his daughter and lover glasses of champagne and the crowd chanted as they waited for the guest of honor.

"Now, old friends, the moment you've been waiting for."

Klaus waved at the entrance.

"Elijah!"

The door swung open by itself and the crowd turned from Klaus just in time to see a tall figure slowly enter.

Whispers grew louder as they looked at the eldest living Original who stood in front of them, unbuttoning his suit jacket before he straightened his tie.

Alex's eyes went wide."Wow. Intense."

Elijah stood still, eyes roaming over the crowd in silence.

He held out his hands in the infamous 'Mikaelson pose' and smirked.

"Hello, there."

* * *

 **Later**

" _Looking up from underneath,_ _f_ _ractured moonlight on the sea. Reflections still look the same to me,_ _a_ _s before I went under_ _..."_

" **We wish you a day filled with nothing less than happiness, my sire."**

Elijah politely smiled down at the younger vampire who stood on one knee in front of the Original vampire. The other vampires behind the male vampire stood with their heads down and their hands behind their backs, nodding with the male vampire as he spoke to their sire. Elijah stood in the middle of the bar, surrounded by those he was close to in the world, while they all wished him a happy birthday.

"This is for you, my sire."

He accepted the gift the vampire's protege passed him and handed it to a waitress who placed it with the others. Klaus, Rebekah, Grace and Karina stood by the eldest Original while Kol and Davina were dancing, off in their own little world.

Elijah waved off the younger vampire with a smile.

"Thank you all."Elijah said to the vampires, nodding."You may enjoy your night."

The vampire nodded, pressing a kiss to the Original's daylight ring.

"Thank you, my sire."

The vampire got up and, now that they had all wished Elijah well, the fifty vampires that had been invited walked off together to enjoy their night.

As soon as they were out of sight, Alex appeared, confused.

"Why did he kiss your ring?"Alex asked with a frown, coming over to his friend with a drink."This isn't a gangster movie."

Klaus rolled his eyes at the human witch, dying to say something sarcastic, but his daughter nudged him before he could.

"It is a sign of respect and loyalty."Elijah explained to the human, making his way over to the bar, his family following behind him."It rarely happens these days."

Karina laughed, walking beside her uncle, retorting to Alex."Elijah is old school."

" _And it's peaceful in the deep, cathedral where you cannot breathe. No need to pray, no need to speak, now I am under all..."_

Elijah just smiled at his niece as the waitress came up with glasses and a bottle.

"Thank you, Kira."

The blonde waitress smiled."Always a pleasure, Mr Mikaelson."

She placed them all in a line on top of the bar and poured them half way before she passed each of the Mikaelson clan a drink. Grace took a sip of her drink as she stood next to Klaus who was in between herself and their daughter. Karina was watching the vampires, witches and werewolves dance to the loud music, especially Davina and Kol, who both looked to be having more than a good time.

Grace raised her voice a little over the music and asked her daughter."Shouldn't you be off dancing, baby girl?"

"Don't encourage this behavior, love."Klaus playfully teased Grace."What's next? Swimming with sharks?"

Karina looked over at her father with a smile before she replied to her mother."I'm fine with watching, Mum. Besides, every guy in here is either too old or too scared to ask."

She looked up at her father with a mocking glare."That's your fault."

Klaus chuckled, pleased with himself."I try my best."

"That's it."

The Mikaelson clan turned their heads when Alex spoke. The witch jumped off of the bar and stopped in front of Karina, a smile on his face.

"Would you like to dance, Karina?"

He held out his hand, wiggling his fingers, eyes telling her to accept.

"I thought you didn't dance?"

Alex put down his glass and shrugged."I don't but for you, Karina Grace, i'll make an exception."

Karina smiled widely but inside she was on the edge.

She had been looking out for Lucien all evening, hoping and praying that he both didn't come or that he did. She wanted to see him but the other half of her didn't want to. She shook her head, clearing it of thoughts of the ancient vampire and stared up at her close friend, hand finding his outstretched one with a giggle.

She moved to follow him but stopped, her mind working with her body.

"What is it?"Alex asked.

Karina turned her head towards her father, arching an eyebrow.

"Dad?"

Klaus hesitated but when Grace and Elijah glared at him, he smirked, nodding."Off you go, love."

Mouthing a thank you to her father, she rushed out into the middle of the floor with her friend who spun her around in a small circle before pulling her close. He grabbed her left hand with his own and placed a hand around her waist while her free hand settled on his shoulder.

" _And it's breaking over me, a thousand miles down to the sea bed, found the place to rest my head. Never let me go, never let me go, never let me go, never let me go..."_

Karina, allowing him to lead, guided the witch as the two slowly danced close together.

"You're improving."

He laughed, meeting her gaze, hope I his eyes."I am?"

She nodded, eyes shining with laughter."Well, you haven't tread on my toes yet."

Alex smiled as he led her around the others who, after noticing who she was, parted for them. They passed Kol and Davina, and while her friend smiled at her, Kol mouthed a warning to the male witch before he winked at his niece.

Alex dipped her purposefully, startling her but she laughed when he pulled her back up, her long fishtail braid flying around, accidentally hitting someone in the face. The female vampire glared at them, almost ready to attack but her partner warned her who the younger female was.

"Hey!"

The two, wide eyed, close to laughter, replied quickly."Sorry!"

The two laughed childishly as they danced away from the couple, slowing to the music along with the other dances. As he danced without her guidance for the first time, a question popped into his mind.

"When did you learn how to dance?"

She shrugged, allowing him to twirl her once more."Uncle 'Lijah. We have family balls each year and I learned along with playing the piano."

Elijah was her teacher in that sort of thing while Kol taught her magic and her father taught her how to hunt and art. Elijah was in charge of history and things related to that subject while her mother taught her family history on Grace's side. Karina was very well educated in a lot of things, things that she learned to live by along with things that taught her how to behave and how to respond in certain situations.

"Wow, was it fun?"

She giggled, shaking her head."Hardly but it was worth it in the end. It'll come in use when it's time for the father/daughter dance at my 100th birthday."

Alex opened his mouth to reply but was stopped when the two heard a loud laugh.

A laugh that rung in Karina's ears.

" _And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_ _a_ _nd all this devotion was rushing out of me. And the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me_ _b_ _ut the arms of the ocean delivered me_ _..._ _"_

"There's my old friend!"

Karina froze.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she pursed her lips.

 _No. I can't deal with this._

She, focusing all her attention on her family and Lucien, which was hard because there were so many people talking, kept facing Alex. She heard her father chuckle again and pat his friend on the shoulder as he welcomed him to the bar with his family.

"I apologize for being so late."

"What took you so long?"

She heard Lucien sigh before he responded."Some last minute business. Did I miss anything?"

This time Elijah replied, it clear in his voice how he truly felt about Lucien, but he made the effort to be polite."Nothing you can't catch up on. Would you like a drink?"

"I would love _one_ , mate."

She heard her uncle order a drink for Lucien and as he did she also heard Lucien speaking to her father and her heart began to race in her chest, flashes appearing in her mind. Lucien accidentally letting slip of what had truly been happening, her father killing Lucien, her father being disappointed in her. She didn't care about him being mad because that would be predictable but her father wasn't _predictable_ , he would truly be upset with her.

She was brought back to reality when she felt Alex squeeze her hand. She looked up at him, noting the look of worry in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"Are you okay?"

" _Though the pressure's hard to take, it's the only way I can escape. It seems a heavy choice to make and now I am under all..."_

She forced a smile, a fake one, and nodded."Of course. I just didn't expect you to learn so quickly."

Alex, who had clearly bought the lie because his worried look faded and a smile took over, nodded. A slower song began to start and, since it didn't take much effort to be confused about, Alex's smile widened. His hand fell from hers and he met his other one on her waist and, slowly, the two began to rock back and forth. He smiled at her again and she felt herself smiling a _genuine_ smile back at him. His smile was contagious, you could never not smile back at him because Alex was the type of person to make light of any situation.

"So what did you get your uncle for his birthday?"

She swallowed thickly as she tried to clear her mind."A book on family history that he hadn't had. He's been looking for it for a long time and I found it."

"That's nice."Alex smiled fondly at her.

She shrugged."A tie or a suit wouldn't be very...thoughtful because everyone's no doubt gotten him that so I spent a lot of time thinking about what to get him."

He was silent for a minute before he spoke shyly.

"What do you want for _your_ birthday?"

She laughed, shaking her head."It doesn't matter what you get me, or even if you get me anything, Alex, I just care that it's from you."

" _And it's over,_ _a_ _nd I'm going under_ _b_ _ut I'm not giving up. I'm just giving in, I'm slipping underneath,_ _s_ _o cold and so sweet._ _Never let me go,_ _n_ _ever let me go,_ _n_ _ever let me go_ _..."_

Alex opened his mouth but nothing came out, he was clearly affected by her words, and he just let out a breathy laugh.

"Well, I just might-"

But before he could continue, her father's voice broke in.

"Baby wolf?"

Karina's attention immediately turned to her father, ready to either listen or to attack just in case he needed help.

"Yes, Dad?"

A fake smile plastered on her face when her ocean blue orbs landed on Lucien who had his arm around her father's shoulder. The look in Lucien's eyes as he looked at his sire proved just how close friends her father and Lucien were, they shared a deep bond that not even she could understand.

Lucien was like a brother to Klaus, an estranged brother but still important to him.

Klaus patted Lucien on the shoulder before he spoke to his daughter, adoration in his eyes."Are you going to join us for a drink?"

Klaus glanced at Alex before he added."Just _family_ , love?"

That meant that her play time with Alex was over.

Her father didn't _hate_ Alex, in fact, he had placed Alex underneath his eternal protection, which meant a lot in the supernatural community but her father wasn't stupid, he was anything but that. Her father was the _definition_ of an over protective father and he had sussed out what Rebekah had been trying to to, he knew that his sister was trying to set his daughter up.

He didn't like it.

No man would ever be good enough for his precious princess.

"Oh, leave her be, Nik!"Rebekah nudged her brother, a teasing smile on her lips."It's just a date."

Lucien's smirk fell from his lips and his laughter died out. His eyes met Karina's, and after a long moment, the tribrid looked away. Lucien's eyes flickered between the male with and the Original hybrid's daughter before he forced a smile on his face.

He chuckled, a chuckle that was clearly fake to nobody but Karina, patting his friend on the chest before he spoke.

"A..."Lucien paused, brow furrowing, as if he were utterly confused."A date, you say, Rebekah?"

Rebekah clapped her hands together, pleased with herself.

"Yes."

Karina shook her head, rolling her eyes."No, it's _not_ a date."

"You're letting your little girl date, Nik?"Lucien's eyebrows raised and he laughed."I never thought I would see the day where you stood back and let _your_ women out of your sight."

Klaus let out a warning growl that made the entire family go silent.

The crowd of witches, werewolves and vampires also went silent and they turned to the Mikaelson family and friends with slightly worried looks, as if they feared they'd all be slaughtered because of Klaus' sudden change of mood.

Grace came up behind her hybrid lover a placed a hand on his shoulder. She rested her chin on top of her hand and smiled at her daughter, shaking her head."Calm down, Klaus, It's not like he has her pregnant and a ring on her finger."

Klaus' eyes flashed amber.

Alex froze in his spot, and his eyes widened.

Alex chuckled nervously."Oh, Grace, you silly goose...that's not helping."

Karina, hiding her nervousness to be around Lucien, giggled."Dad, you're scaring him."

Klaus smirked, proud of himself."Thank you, sweetheart, but he does have the right to fear me."

She turned to her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder."Ignore him."

"I've gotten used to it."The male witch smiled before he gestured to the exit."I've got to go anyway."

"You sure?"

He nodded, leaned down and kissed her cheek."I'll see you later."

She smiled as he walked off and turned to her father, playfully glaring at him."I feel sorry for the person I marry."

"As long as it's not in the next hundred years or so, sweetheart."

Klaus opened his arms and his daughter, unable to even fake being mad at him, flashed into them. Lucien stepped back from his friend as he watched his sire embrace his daughter, a genuine smile on his face. They stayed like that for a long moment before they pulled away.

Kol, who grabbed a glass, handed it to Karina before he began to top it off with champagne."

"Here you go, darling."

She took the glass, smiling at her uncle."Thank you."

The crowds each let out a sigh of relief, pleased that everything was back to normal before they began to chat again. Karina stood in between her mother and father, far away from Lucien as possible who was chatting with Kol, they had always gotten along over their murderous rampages over the years.

All was content until the music was suddenly off and the room shook a little.

The crowd of witches, werewolves and vampires stumbled around while the Mikaelson family stayed still, sipping on their drink. The chatter of worry went quiet when they saw Karina, still in between her parents, her hand stretched out.

"Everyone quiet?"

Silence was her response.

"Good."She smiled, handing her drink to a random person."I'd like to say something if that's okay."

Elijah nodded, gesturing to the people in the room with a wave of his hand."We're happy to hear what you have to say."

Karina smiled once more and, just like her father before her, sauntered into the middle of the bar. The crowd was now in a circle around her while her family just in front of them. She, once more, avoided Lucien's gaze as she cleared her throat, hands behind her back.

"I would like to say a few... _long sentences_ about my uncle Elijah."

Rebekah cooed happily, locking her arms with Elijah's, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You really do not have to, Karina."Elijah laughed, shaking his head."If your aunt put you up to this, please accept my ap-"

"No!"Karina shook her head, long hair flying around her."I spent all week writing and rehearsing this all by myself. So you all, including you, will be quiet and listen."

Elijah's smile widened and his eyes shined, as if shocked that she had gone through all that hard work just for him. Lucien couldn't stop his own grin from playing on his lips as he watched her giggle at her uncle.

Klaus waved to his daughter, nodding."Carry on, love."

She smiled thankfully at her father.

"My uncle Elijah is a _very_ forbearing man,"Karina giggled, toying with a piece of her long dark hair as she paused, gesturing to her father."He's had to be, have you _met_ my father? He's not exactly the definition of easy-going and i'm sure that nobody here would have kept their sanity dealing with him, my aunt _and_ my uncle for over a thousand years so I think he deserves a prize."

Her father raised an amused eyebrow as the room chuckled, even Elijah as he nodded in agreement with his niece's words. Kol honestly looked shocked, as if Karina's words were new news to him while Rebekah just shrugged, a smile playing at her lips.

"He deserves a bloody building named after him."Lucien said loudly, patting his sire and best friend on the back before he turned back to Karina, happily looking up over her as she demanded their attention.

Karina chewed on her lower lip before she spoke again."But, seriously, apart from his dress sense and merciful morals, Elijah's best quality is his _patience_. I'm a lot of things and, like my parents before me, I have no patience and math is not my strong suit. But, not once did he ever yell at me or tell me off for it."

"He, instead, focused more on my _**strong**_ suits, some of which I never knew I had. If he believes that someone can reach a certain goal or achievement, he never lets them settle for anything less. Something he has done for me myself and although I wanted to strangle him a few times and we disagreed most of the time, I am now very thankful that he _believed_ in me."

Karina smiled to herself, her blue eyes sparkling as she stared at her eldest uncle with nothing less than adoration. As her eyes scanned the crowd she noticed Lucien, who was standing next to her father, looking up at her with something that she swore was affection, as if he _proud_ of her. He winked at her, raising his glass of champagne before he downed it in one go.

She forced herself to look away from him and returned to her speech for her uncle.

"...that is another one of his qualities that you cannot help but respect. My uncle is not a man you want to cross and, at times, he is more intimidating than the rest of my family."

Kol snapped his fingers, demanding attention and shook his head."I resent that!"

Karina giggled, catching the look of offense Kol and Klaus shared, as if competing that they were the most feared but a look from Elijah made them go silent."But, _nevertheless_ , Elijah always looks for the good in people and I find it amazing that after a thousand years of living, of seeing all the bad in the world, that he can still believe that the good overcomes it."

Elijah smiled softly, glancing at his brothers and sister sitting next to him before he returned his gaze to his niece standing in front of the crowd."But, although my uncle Elijah has a lot of respectful qualities, some of which that he has battled with over the course of his long life, the one that stands out is one that even his enemies can respect. One that they cannot deny nor stray him from and that is his dedication to his family."

Karina paused and mumbles of agreement could be heard from the crowds. Klaus' expression was unreadable for a moment before he nodded, smiling quickly at Elijah before he returned his eyes to his daughter. Elijah's family meant the most to him and he had done his best over the years to keep them together. He had been at war with them a few times over this and had disagreed with Klaus on more than one occasion but there had never been a doubt in their mind that Elijah loved his family

Grace watched her daughter proudly while she relaxed against the father of her daughter, head resting on his shoulder. Lucien, still stood next to his sire, was watching and listening intently, not because of the speech but because of the lulling sound of her voice. It made him feel content, as if he could lose himself in it.

"His dedication to his family has been both a curse and a blessing for Elijah, i'm sure."Karina smiled quickly before speaking once more."He has, at times, been at war with _himself_ over it. He has been close to giving up when he was at the edge and, at times had been fighting for them while nobody had been fighting for him. Elijah has spent one thousand years wanting one thing – his family together. His fierce loyalty to them has led him down many paths, and had him opposing countless people whose goal had been to destroy that. But, still, his dedication had been worth it because he has finally achieved what he had been fighting for. His family in the same room without killing eachother...yet."

Even Elijah chuckled as Karina gestured to Kol and Klaus, who were always bickering. The two most deadly Mikaelson men shared an amused look before they both chuckled, Kol smirking at Davina who was sitting next to him, her dark eyes filled with adoration as she rested her temple against Kol's.

"My uncle Elijah is not perfect, far from it because none of us are. But to our family, he is our rock. He is what keeps us centered. He is the one we look to for guidance because he always has an answer. And even if he doesn't have an answer he will search for it. My uncle would fight for us until his last breath and we all know that but what I want him to know is that we would do the same for him in a heartbeat. Family is what you fight for and who fights for you."

The Mikaelson family nodded in agreement with her.

Karina's wide smile showed everyone that she meant her words and Elijah couldn't help but smile back, his composure breaking as she finished."Always and forever."

She held out her hand and the person who she had passed her glass to handed it to her.

The tribrid raised her arm with the glass in her hand and sent her uncle a watery smile before she stated loudly."So i'd like to make a toast to the best dressed man I know...to Elijah Mikaelson!"

The entire room raised their glasses and repeated."To Elijah Mikaelson."

As they took a sip from their glasses, Lucien and Karina's eyes met, and the male vampire nodded at her with a smile.

A smile she couldn't help but return.


	7. been trying hard not to get into trouble

**November 18th**

" **No, momma. I don't want daddy to go."**

Karina clung tight to her father, arms locking around his neck in a fierce grip, head resting on his shoulder. Even at a young age compared to him she was quite strong, and if he weren't a supernatural creature, she would have bruised him. Her long locks hid her angelic features as she sniffed, snuggling closer to her father. Grace, Kol and Rebekah stood near, each wearing a sympathetic expression as they looked on.

Klaus' face was blank, feeling exactly the same as Karina was, but his eyes held guilt as his daughter, who had never been parted from him for more than a few hours, held on tighter, fingers curled in his shirt.

She whispered pleas into his chest, begging her father not to leave her and Klaus was close to giving in.

"Don't go, dad. Pretty please."

That's when Grace stepped in.

Klaus may be the definition of evil to others but as a parent, he was the push over whereas Grace was the one who enforced things.

"Baby girl, he'll be back in a few days. Your father, brother and uncle have business to attend to."Grace said, trying to soothe at her daughter.

They had been trying to settle something with one of their enemies and had sent some of their army to deal with it but only a few had returned. So, Klaus, Elijah and Marcel had agreed to settle it by going to where their enemies were to sort it out themselves. Marcel had left before them to make arrangements for the meetings. Kol had agreed to stay to keep the vampires and werewolves in line despite the fact wanting a good spot of violence but he had been swayed by Davina's 'don't you dare' glare.

"That's too long. He can't go."Karina protested, head on her father's shoulder."Neither can 'Lijah, momma."

"They'll be back before you know it." Grace replied, smiling gently at her daughter.

Karina's lower lip wobbled as she stared at her parents. She knew that she was being dramatic but it was her birthday the next day but that wasn't it. She hadn't been parted from her father since the day she wad born.

Klaus sighed guiltily and looked at the mother of his child.

"Love, her birthday is tomorrow, I don't want-"

Klaus didn't want to go but he had no choice. He had to enforce the rules he had set and if he didn't appear with his brother as a united front then it meant that he was backing down on his word.

Karina looked up at her father, and her heart stung when she saw the unreadable look in his eyes, it meant that he was upset. Her wolf was growling out, begging it's father not to leave. She sighed, chewing her lower lip, giving turned to her father and uncle, who was beside the vampire that was carrying their luggage.

She shook her head, placing her hand on her father's shoulders."Go."

Klaus lifted his head, shocked."What?"

"Go, we can celebrate my birthday when you get back."

"But, love, we always-"

"Yes, _we_. The date doesn't matter, as long we we're together. Besides, it's only for week. That's only a few days."

"Yes, love, it's only for a few days, like your mother said."

She nodded, smiling happily, forcing herself to look okay. Deep down, besides her father leaving for a week, she could understand and it didn't matter when they celebrated, as long as they were together.

"Bu you better bring me a second present."

Klaus smiled, nodding."I will."

She held up her hand, a serious look in her eyes."Let them know who they are dealing with, daddy. Show them why the name Klaus Mikaelson is _feared_."

"I will, love."

Karina raised her hand, her pinky sticking out.

"Promise?"

Klaus laughed, but raised his own hand too, his own pinky extracting. It wrapped around her smaller one tightly and be brought their hands to his mouth and pressed a loving kiss to her knuckles.

"I promise, love. I'll call you tomorrow, I give you my word."

They reluctantly let go and Hope let her arm back at her side, fighting the urge to place her family under a sleeping spell to keep them close.

"Oh, and I asked Lucien to look in on you now and then over the next week."

Karina's mouth opened and shut, speechless and she quickly caught herself."W-What? Why?"She crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow."I'll have mom, Davina and Kol."

"Your mother, love, is going to be busy with the faction meetings that'll last most of the day and even when she will be here she'll be training the new wolves with the others."Klaus replied, handing his luggage to the vampire who was about to carry them to the car."Plus Davina and Kol are, while trustworthy, spend more time alone than they do with the family. You need someone to look out for you."

She rolled her eyes, trying to think of a reason to keep Lucien away from her despite the fact her heart sped up every time someone mentioned him.

"Dad, i'm the most powerful person in the world, I can take care of _myself_."

Klaus stepped closer to his daughter, cupping her cheek in his hand."I know but, despite the fact I know that full well, Lucien checking in on you every day will make me and everyone else feel better. He is the only vampire, apart from your family, who has been invited in."

"But-"

"It's not just for you. While i'm gone the local vampires will try and push your buttons and I don't fancy coming back to Camille, Alex or anyone that cannot defend themselves as well as you can, dead. Just allow me this comfort, will you? For me?"

She chewed on her lower lip, staring up at her father.

 _For me?_

Karina wanted to scream no to the rooftops, regardless of the fact that the little voice at the back of her head was telling her that she wanted to see the thousand year old male vampire. But she knew that she could not refuse because of two reasons; the first being that her father would be asking questions as to why she didn't want Lucien around and the second being that her father would worry the entire time he was away from her which would take his attention from the matter at hand.

She couldn't refuse her father.

"Fine."She sighed, releasing her bottom lip."Fine, if that'll make you happy."

Klaus smiled at her, pleased."Thank you, love."

Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded scrap of paper, handing it to his daughter.

She frowned, confused."What's this?"

"It's from Lucien."

"What?"

"It's Lucien's number, just in case you need anything when he's not around."Klaus answered as she opened up the folded paper."He said you can call him night or day if you need anything."

While her father walked over to her mother to say goodbye to Grace and his siblings, she quickly, after making sure that nobody could see, opened up the folded scrap of paper.

 _Lucien Castle_

 _(912) 555-7832_

 _Call me for **any** needs you want met, my darling, night or day._

Her eyes widened as her father came back over to her, and she quickly folded the paper. She could hear Lucien's smug laugh in her head as she tried to stop her heart racing.

 _Did he read it?_ _Does he he think what it_ _ **actually**_ _means?"_

"So you know to call Lucien if you need anything, sweetheart?"

"Of course."She nodded, forcing a smile on her face."D-Did you read it?"

Klaus frowned, confused."No, it's just his number. Why?"

She quickly covered it up, not wanting her father to read it, despite how innocent it sounded. She knew that his mind worked like her own and he'd take it out of contest, even though it did mean what it shouldn't.

"N-Nothing."She stumbled over her words, pocketing the paper."I was just wondering if you had his number just in case you couldn't reach me."

Klaus smiled at her, taking ht as a sign of worry."Of course I have."

Elijah, who had been helping the vampire put the luggage in the car, appeared beside Klaus. He smiled at his niece before he turned to his brother.

"It's time, Niklaus."

Klaus nodded and Elijah walked out of the compound after hugging his niece goodbye. Klaus watched his brother go before he turned his attention back to his daughter. The two smiled at eachother before Klaus opened his arms again and his daughter flashed into them, wrapping her arms around her father, never wanting to let him go.

The wolves inside of them, including Grace's, was growling out to them, begging not the be parted. Grace watched her daughter and Klaus hug happily, knowing just how painful it was for her daughter to be parted from her father, they were never apart.

"Make them suffer, okay, daddy?"

Klaus chuckled beside her ear, hugging her tight."I will, sweetheart, don't you worry. Your old man will make you proud."

The two grinned at eachother before Klaus cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it, baby wolf."

She forced a smile on her face, hiding her reluctance to let him go.

"I know."She whispered, nodding slowly."Bye."

"Bye."

Klaus slowly stepped away, glancing over at the mother of his child and his siblings. Kol nodded at him, his own way of saying goodbye before he flashed out of the compound, it clear he was going to see his witch.

"Bye, love."

Rebekah, Grace and Karina waved him off as he turned away and walked out of the compound.

* * *

 **Later That Night—22:15pm**

" **Are you sure?"**

Karina nodded with a small smile as she closed her book."Yeah, of course, 'Bekah. I can spend a few hours alone."

Rebekah leaned against Karina's bedroom doorframe with a warm smile as she looked at her niece who sat on her black cuddle chair. The tribrid placed the book, a recommendation from Elijah, beside her and brought her legs up onto the chair, now sitting with her legs tucked underneath her.

"If your father finds out I left you-"

Karina shrugged, smirking."He isn't here, is he?"

"No."

"Look, i'm going off to bed and the place is signed over to Camille so there's no way of anyone unwanted getting in. I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?"

Karina nodded, standing and setting her book on her vanity table.

"Yes. Go and have fun on your date."

Her aunt, who was wearing a dark blue maxi dress for her date with a local vampire, nodded and smiled again at her niece. The blonde Original flashed over to her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek before she thanked her again.

"i'll bring you your birthday cupcake in the morning as always."

"I know. Now, off you go."

The Original grinned at her niece before she left her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Karina listened to make sure that her aunt was gone before she kicked off her slippers and shut her curtains.

Her room, that used to be filled with a princess bed and other princess stuff, was now a room for a normal young lady. Her aunt had always decorated her room from the day she was born. She had a large king sized bed against one wall, her vanity table against another and above that was her book shelves, and beside that was a knocked down wall that led to another bedroom which had been turned into a walk in closet for her.

"Alone, for the first time in my life."

Karina walked over to her bed and picked up in what she usually slept in which was a pair of shorts and black t-shirt that she had stolen from her father's room a few hours earlier. Her wolf was already missing him, and the t-shirt was the only thing that she could get close to him with. Her mother was with her partner, Kaden, across the street in their own apartment. She moved out shortly after Karina turned when Klaus and Grace decided that they needed space.

She wasn't totally alone, her mother was a quick jump over to their own balcony from the front room.

She shrugged."It's not so bad."

Karina flashed into the bathroom and, using her speed, she quickly changed. She brushed a tired hand through her long hair as she walked out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and made her way over to her bed.

The tribrid yawned, stretching, glancing at the clock on her nightstand.

 _22:30_

 _In an hour and a half and **would** have been twenty. Huh._

Karina hummed to herself as she crawled onto her bed, kicking off the cushions and throw before she wriggled underneath her dark purple sheets. The hybrid witch clapped her hands and, a second later, her lamp switched off and she was drowning in darkness. It took a moment for her eyes to get used to the dark and she stared up at the ceiling.

She let her eyes flutter closed a second later and she turned onto her side, yawning again.

A minute passed.

Then five minutes.

Then ten minutes.

She turned onto her back, letting out a long breath as she tried to find herself drowning into a quick slumber like usual.

Until the clock reached quarter to eleven.

She couldn't sleep.

It was too quiet.

There was no pages being turned by Elijah for his book, no bickering between Kol and Rebekah and no sounds of her father painting.

Karina let out a childish whine and kicked her feet, crossing her arms across her chest.

She couldn't sleep in silence.

The hybrid witch turned onto her side again, hand underneath her cheek as she shut her eyes once more.

 _It's no use._

Karina opened her eyes and stared at the painting of herself and her father across the room, and she stared at it for a long moment, trying to tire herself out but it didn't work.

She felt lonely.

Regardless of the fact that her mind told her not to, Karina found herself looking at the folded piece of paper on her nightstand.

 _22:45_

She brushed loose strands of her hair from her face and gazed at the folded piece of paper as if her life depended on it. It wasn't right, she shouldn't even be thinking about the male vampire and it was exhausting because for what seemed like forever she had tried not to think about him which only made her think about him more.

And the thought of him made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

 _Call me for **any** needs you want met, my darling, night or day._

The hybrid witch, without knowing it, found herself reaching out towards the folded piece of paper. But, just before her finger tips grazed the paper, her fingers curled into a fist and she pulled it back as if it were burnt.

 _No._ She scolded herself, mentally slapping herself. _Bad, bad move._

Just as she was about she shut her eyes again she heard a ping from her phone, which told her that she had just gotten a message.

And that made excitement run through her veins.

A feeling that instantly disappeared because there was no way that who she had in mind had her phone number. It wasn't the male vampire she had hoped for. The hybrid witch reached out and grabbed the device, unlocking it before she clicked on the message.

 _Alex: Just an early happy birthday just in case I don't see you. Have a lovely day._

Despite feeling disappointment she smiled, she always enjoyed hearing from her friend.

Karina quickly texted her friend back, thanking him for the message and telling him that she would stop by Lafayette Cemetery the next day for a visit. They always practiced a new spell each year for her birthday and she enjoyed seeing him because he always had a special surprise for her. The hybrid witch sent the message and leaned back against her pillows, staring at the bright screen of her phone.

She faintly smiled at the home screen picture of herself and her family on Christmas day the year before. Her father had reluctantly smiled for the picture while in the midst of an argument with Kol over something worthless.

She smiled at the picture again before she tapped the phone against her chin, letting out a long breath.

Once again, her eyes found themselves glancing at the piece of folded paper on her nightstand.

 _Just do it._ Her heart told her as butterflies fluttered in her stomach again. _It's not like you're seeing him in person...it's just a simple conversation. He might not even reply._

She shook her head, biting her lower lip, scolding herself.

 _Nope, don't you dare._ Her mind hissed at her. _He's bad for you._

The hybrid witch mentally fought with herself before she shook her head and cursed then she reached over and picked up the folded piece of paper. She didn't think, deciding that maybe being impulsive for once would do her good.

"I'm going to regret this, am I?"

She hastily typed in the number into her phone, saving it under _Lucien_ before she tapped in the small message icon which opened up a new message. That was when she realized that she had no idea what to type. In all the time she had known him Lucien had started the conversations they'd had.

She was feeling something new.

Trepidation.

The usually confident Mikaelson woman had never felt that.

She felt like a nervous teenager on her first date.

She was a _Mikaelson,_ the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, she had nothing to fear. The tribrid worriedly chewed on her bottom lip as she glanced at the time again.

 _22:55_

 _Me: You do realize that you almost got me into trouble w-_

"No, that's stupid."She mumbled, pressing the delete button, ridding the sentence she had typed out."Mikaelson temper, remember, Karina. Try to be nice for once, it must be easier than face to face."

 _Nice?_ She mentally said to herself. _Nice isn't what this family is when you talk to someone_ _and_ _even when you try to be nice it gets lost in the translation,._

She nodded to herself, staring at the keyboard, fingers hovering the letters but nothing came to mind. She had no idea what to say, she wasn't used to taking the first step. She sighed, tossing aside her mobile and reaching for the remote for her flat screen television and turned it on.

She moved until she got comfy, locking her ankles and placing another pillow behind her."Maybe watching a movie will make me sleep."

She pressed on recordings and flicked through the rows of the selection of movies she had recorded over the months. She decided that, since she was alone and trying to get herself to sleep, she would watch a horror. She flicked through the choices before she landed on two of her favorite horrors.

"Halloween or Friday the 13th?"She muttered to herself, pursing her lips.

"Either way stupid, sex obsessed teenagers die at the hands of a maniac who has a vendetta and because they're not virgins."Karina muttered, observing her nails."Dad did say during our birds and the bees talk that having sex ends up with you dying at the hands of a crazy man. Cannot believe I bought that until I was fifteen."

She laughed at the memory as she tried to decide between the two movies, smile fading when she realized that she couldn't run and tell her father about the memory. Karina pursed her lips again as she looked at the movie titles, unable to pick between them, and she fought the urge to shout to her mother across the street.

She hated this. She liked it when her family home was filled with her family and she could just ask her uncle Kol to watch a horror with her, he always picked the best movie.

"Such a child. I can't even spend a few hours alone."

It was ridiculous.

She couldn't decide between two movies herself.

A second later, her eyes left the television and her blue orbs landed on her phone next to her on the bed. She, like always when she was confused or tempted by something, chewed on her lower lip as her ocean blue orbs flickered between the television and her phone.

 _Stop being such a coward._

Karina exhaled as she tried to find more reasons _not_ to text him than _to_ text him. Eventually she gave up and grabbed her phone, unlocking it and going to her contacts. She moved down the list until she was at Lucien's name. She opened up a new message and paused, at loss of what to type.

"Just write something, Karina."

She let out a long breath to steady herself before she quickly typed whatever came to mind.

 _Me: Movie night. Can't decide between Halloween or Friday the 13th. Which one do you recommend? - Karina._

Her finger hovered over the 'send' button, a nervous feeling in her stomach as she finally pressed down on the screen, sending the message to the male vampire. She stared at the screen for a long minute before tossing it aside onto the bed beside her and got comfy, once again drowning in darkness.

 _Now all we do is wait._

* * *

 **Present—Lucien's Penthouse**

" **You are delicious, darling."**

The twenty something year old woman, who was pinned against the back of the couch, let out a squeak of discomfort as Lucien's fangs pierced her neck. But, as if by magic, when his hand came up and cupped her cheek, desire filled her eyes and she moaned in pleasure when he began to drink her blood.

His hand fell from her cheek as he pulled back from her neck, head tipped back.

"Ah!"He groaned, licking blood from his bottom lip, missing the rest from his top lip and chin."You certainly made a better impression than you did with your greeting earlier."

She smiled."Did I make you happy?"

He smirked and nodded at her, picking up a napkin from the coffee table.

"You did, love."

He leaned down and kissed her cheekbone, leaving a smeared lip mark. The young blonde, wiping smudged blood from underneath her cheekbone, opened her eyes, lust dancing in them. She giggled, accepting the glass of champagne he gave to her as he leaned back against the cushions with his own glass.

He wiped blood from his chin and his mouth before he took a sip of his drink.

She shuffled closer to him, picking at grapes in the fruit bowl on the couch next to her.

"What is your name, anyway?"

"Lucien, darling. Lucien Castle."

She smiled, eyes roaming down his body."Hmmm. I'm Liysa."

He didn't seem bothered as she placed down her glass on the coffee table and got into her knees on the couch next to him, crawling over to him.

"All you seem to do is smirk. Do you ever smile?"

He raised an unamused eyebrow before he chuckled."For certain people, yes, but not for strangers."

"I bet I can make you smile again, Lucien."

He took another gulp of his drink, leaning forward and grabbing the bottle."Can you, love? Only a handful of people have made me smile over the years."

She ran her hand down his chest, fingers curling around his belt buckle.

"I can certainly try."

He rolled his eyes but didn't stop her as she pressed kisses underneath his jawline. He just continued to sip on his drink after pouring himself another glass.

 _Someone_ had to keep his bed warm at night and he couldn't be bothered to search for a walking bloodbag in the morning, it would be easier if she was already near.

She pulled back, now sitting on his lap and taking his drink from him. She smiled at him as she got rid of his glass and turned back to him, a seductive look in her eyes.

"Shall we move this to somewhere more comfortable?"

He sighed, looking up at her before he nodded.

 _I'll just compel her quiet._

He waved her off of his lap and stood, about to follow her into his bedroom.

But before he could take a step, a ping came from his phone on the table. He looked down at the screen which read _'One new message from: Unknown'_ "

"Just give me a minute, love, this could be important."

She nodded, sitting down on the couch, silently waiting.

Lucien leaned down and picked up his phone, putting down the bottle of champagne as he unlocked his phone, walking off towards the large windows, Liysa quickly forgotten as he stopped at the windows. He grinned at his view of the lovely city of New Orleans as he tapped on the message icon.

And his grin widened as he read the message.

 _Unknown: Movie night. Can't decide between Halloween or Friday the 13th. Which one do you recommend? - Karina Grace._

His grin turned into a _genuine_ smile.

It was such a simple thing but it made him smile, something he rarely ever did in recent years.

He hid his smile as he saved Karina's number under _'Karina Grace'_ and quickly opened up a new message, checking the time before he did.

 _23:00_

 _Me: Why watch bloodshed on the television while you can take part in it in real life? Or is having fun against your father's rules whilst he is gone? We could make a night of it. But, if you insist on locking yourself away on such a beautiful night to watch movies, I highly suggest Halloween as it is both my favorite holiday and horror movie._

Lucien smiled to himself as he sent the message, locking his phone and twirled it around his fingers as he stared out at the city below him, the lights shining brightly. He took the message as a sign of progress. She had come to _him,_ just like their first kiss. Karina had sought him out and he knew that it had been hard for her, she had probably picked up the phone and set it down more than once.

He knew that she was a bit upset because of half of her family being gone for her birthday.

He had been counting the days until her birthday since she told him the date in the alleyway.

He hoped to get a chance to wish her happy birthday, it was her first one of being immortal.

It was a special day and he wanted to be apart of that.

"Are you ready?"

He frowned, suddenly remembering that there was someone else in his penthouse.

Lucien turned around slowly, pocketing his phone.

He smirked at the blonde who was trying to seem seductive and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He stalked over to her, picking up the bottle of champagne on his way.

"I think it's time for you to leave, darling, I have plans."

She frowned, standing up, confused."You're going out?"

Lucien carefully thought about his response before he eventually said."It depends on what she wants, love, but just in case I must get changed because it seems some of you blood has gotten on my very expensive shirt. But, even if I don't go out, I have a very eventful evening ahead of me via text."

He didn't want anyone getting in the way of him making progress with Karina, even if that progress was sitting on the couch messaging her.

It was still contact, she wasn't avoiding him anymore.

Lisya's eyes widened, as if completely shocked at what had just happened.

"Y-You're kicking _me_ out just so you can text some girl with the _chance_ of going out with her?"

He simply nodded."Yes."

"You're rejecting having the night with _me_ for her?"

His eyes narrowed, a sign that he was becoming irritated with her still being there.

"Yes, love, that is what's happening. Now, if you don't mind, will you please leave?"He said, gesturing to the doors."The compulsion should take affect when you walk out the door, just as I planned."

She angrily picked up her jacket and shrugged it on, a whine leaving her, making Lucien roll his eyes.

"You're a dick!"

He chuckled as she grabbed her purse and began to make her way towards the exit."Tell me something I don't already know, darling."

She turned the door handles and yanked the doors open, and turned to face him."I hope your whore is worth it!"

Lisya turned around to leave but before she could take a step she suddenly froze, her eyes going wide and a gasp slipping from her lips. Her body began to shake and she dropped her purse, looking down at the floor, seeing a puddle of blood at her feet. Blood ran down her chin as her hand came up, fingers curling around a thick piece of wood that was sticking out of her throat.

"Cat got your tongue, love?"

She stumbled around to face Lucien, almost slipping in her own blood, eyes filling with tears. She saw him toss aside a broken chair as he took a gulp of his champagne. He sauntered over to the couch, leaning against it as he watched more blood drip to the ground.

He waved at her, wiggling his fingers, as she fell to the ground, bleeding out painfully.

"Parker!"

A second later a gush of wind hit Lucien and he looked beside him to see a tall suited vampire.

"Clean this up, will you, mate?"

Parker nodded, and Lucien winked at him before he turned around and made his way to the couch beside the large windows, his favorite spot. He pulled out his phone as he sat down and made himself comfortable, propping his legs upon the coffee table.

He unlocked his phone just as a ping came from it, signaling that he'd gotten a message.

 _K: I watch it because I like to see killing outside of my usual life and it's funny to see bimbos running around terrified when it's not on your doorstep. No, it's not against his rules but what you define as fun isn't what I define it as. A night out with you? I normally wouldn't but even if I wanted to, which I haven't said I do, i'm already in my PJs. Halloween? Finally you have a quality I like. You better watch out, Mr Castle, girls love a man with good taste in movies._

Lucien couldn't stop the laugh that left him as he read the message, noticing that, even though she still had up her defensive walls, she had allowed herself a sense of humor with him. He wondered if she would do that in person and if that it was just because she could control herself and the situation through texting.

He snapped his fingers, held out his hand and a moment later a half filled glass of bourbon was handed to him. He looked up and smiled when he noticed that Lisya's body was gone and the blood was cleared up. As he watched, his eyes glanced at the large clock on the wall.

 _23:20_

"Good job, Parker."

He didn't look up when Parker responded."Thank you, sir."

He hummed and stood, sipping on his drink as he typed out response. As he did, he made his way over to his bedroom, entering. A moment later

 _Me: Life must be lived, even if you_ _live it out with_ _sinister actions._ _You would enjoy a night out with me, it's much more than just plain murder if we do, in fact, choose to enjoy our night with human bloodbags. That wasn't a no, i'll remember that and i'm sure you look_ _prettier_ _than any other woman in this city, they don't leave much to the imagination. And, I'm sure I have many qualities you'd like, Karina Grace. You have many that I like, and i'm sure your little boyfriend, Alex, likes them, too._

Pressing send, the male vampire hummed to himself as he placed his mobile aside to wait for her response, downing his drink. His smile fell as he looked over his message, re-reading the part where he had mentioned Alex. He hadn't bothered to ask about the male witch when he first heard of him at Elijah's birthday because he hadn't wanted to make a scene.

Nor did he want Klaus to question why Lucien was so interested. If Klaus found out, if his sire even thought about the possibility of it, Karina would push herself further from Lucien and the male vampire didn't want that.

But he certainly didn't want Alex anywhere near Karina but if Lucien showed weakness, if he showed more of his human side to the tribrid than he already had, it wouldn't end well for him. It hadn't in the past.

So he just had to try and keep her close.

He _wanted_ her close.

He jumped a little, startled out of his reverie when he heard a ping from his phone.

He grabbed the device, unlocking it, a smile instantly gracing his face when he saw that it was from her.

 _K: First and foremost Alex is not my boyfriend. Rebekah invited him to be my date but he is just a friend, he's like my brother._

Lucien couldn't stop the pleased smile that appeared on his face as he re-read that Alex was nothing but a friend to Karina.

"Thank the devil below for that."

He wouldn't have to kill the male witch now and make it look like an accident.

Lucien Castle never did like competition.

Lucien changed into a deep red dress shirt and dark jeans with a leather jacket. He smiled as he looked at himself in the long mirror as he brushed aside his hair to a neat style he usually wore. As he stared at himself, his eyes caught a small long box on his bedside table and he quickly picked it up and smiled at it before he placed it inside his leather jacket pocket.

He looked back at the mirror, smirking at himself."Eternal beauty..."

All of a sudden, he felt a vibration in his hand.

He looked down, ready to press ignore because he expected it to be one of his men but to his shock, it wasn't.

 _Karina Grace calling..._

"Isn't this a treat?"He mumbled as his thumb hovered over the green button."Must be my lucky day."

With a happy smile that he would later threaten anyone that saw it to never speak of it, Lucien pressed down on the green button, bringing the phone to his ear as he walked out of his bedroom.


	8. i feel like I die 'til I feel your touch

**Present—** **Karina's Bedroom—** **23:20**

" _ **Oh, it is lovely to hear your voice, darling."**_

Unable to stop herself, a smile graced her lips and she forced herself not to laugh."Your charm is getting better every-time we talk...or maybe it's because I don't have to look at you."

She looked down at her aunt's phone, which she had left behind by mistake, and flicked through her music library. Karina, after picking a song, fitted the phone to the docking station on it's shelf, and pressed play. She turned and made her way towards her bed.

" _I tell myself you don't mean a thing, and what we got, got no hold on me. But when you're not there I just crumble."_

She bit her lip as Lucien chuckled from his end, and she could hear him move to get more comfortable before he replied. _"Ouch, a compliment and an insult. You're making progress, lovely Karina. Do you beguile your little boyfriend with that charm?"_

She rolled her eyes, sighing, as if tired of hearing that. And she was. Her mother seemed to think that Alex was more than a friend, as did half of their army as well as her brother. They always spoke about it when Alex was around and that infuriated Kol and her father, who had made a rule that she couldn't date until she was at least a century old.

"I told you, he isn't my _boyfriend_."

She heard nothing from Lucien's end and sat up straight, crossing her legs and reached over, turning on her lamp, brightening the room up. Just as she was about to speak, to ask if he was still there, she heard him chuckle.

"That would be a relief to your father, darling, i'm sure he wouldn't want his _precious_ princess to be courted by someone as timid as your darling Alex."Lucien said with a smug tone, before he added."And I'm also sure that was the third compliment you've given me since we've started this conversation, i'm starting to think you like me."

"I wouldn't say that I like you,"Shelet herself fall back onto her mattress, smiling when she bounced slightly.

" _Hmm, is that right?"_ Lucien lazily drawled." _What would you say, then?"_

"Let me think about that."She hummed, pretending to think before she said."Tolerate. I _tolerate_ you. You being _immensely_ good looking plays a hand in that but when you open your mouth and actually speak it downplays it a bit."

" _I tell myself I don't care that much, but I feel like I die 'til I feel your touch. Only love, only love can hurt like this, only love can hurt like this. Must have been a deadly kiss, only love can hurt like this."_

Karina felt her smile widen when she heard Lucien let out a cheery laugh, something she had only heard from him when they were alone.

" _At least i'm not irksome anymore, love."_ Lucien purred before his voice perked up as he added. _"And don't think I didn't hear that part where you think i'm immensely good looking...i won't forget the **immensely** part."_

Karina giggled, toying with her beloved ' _family above all_ ' necklace around her neck as she replied."Just because you're good looking doesn't mean I won't make your blood boil."

" _Oh, sweetheart, you do that already, that's why I'm so besotted with you."_

She smiled, a blush crawling up her cheeks at his comment and she couldn't stop the laughter that left from her lips. She was enjoying talking to him, like she always had, but the voice in her head that usually told her that she was doing something wrong hadn't spoken up yet.

As she opened her mouth to reply, nothing came out.

Her mouth snapped shut as she lost herself in thinking about not having her father around for her birthday, a day that had always been special between herself and her parents. As she drowned in her thoughts, she seemed to forget about the fact that she was on the phone.

She was brought back to reality by Lucien's voice a minute later.

" _Love_?"

She blinked, snapping from her thoughts, and turned her attention to the male vampire."Huh?"

" _I take it that you're not looking forward to spending your special day without the rest of your family around."_

"It's that obvious?"

Lucien chuckled before he answered." _Well a woman has never forgotten about me before, so yes, it is."_

She rolled her eyes, something she noticed that she did a lot around Lucien and said."It just sucks, okay? I like having the family all together for something like this and it's not just about the whole birthday thing, it's just I hate being away from my family."

" _I can tell, love."_ The male vampire replied, a sound of understanding in his tone. _"You need something to take your mind off of it and focus on something worthwhile."_

"That is what I am trying to do with the movie and I was that desperate I took you up on your offer to bother you. I've tried to sleep but that isn't working because I can't sleep in a silent home. I've been playing music to try and stop being so bored."

She frowned as she got no response from Lucien, just the sound of doors shutting.

"Lucien?"

She got no response once again. Her eyes narrowed and she let out a long sigh, leaning back against her headboard. She, once again, rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, observing her neatly purple painted nails.

"Lucien-"

Karina bit her lip, butterflies in her stomach as she head Lucien's laughter in her ear.

"I think you should open your balcony doors, darling."

" _Say I wouldn't care if you walked away, but every time you're there I'm begging you to stay. When you come close I just tremble and every time, every time you go, it's like a knife that cuts right through my soul."_

She arched a suspicious eyebrow."Why?"She didn't want for him to respond because she quickly added."Lucien, if you have-"

"Because someone _immensely_ good looking has just landed on your doorstep."

Karina looked up when she heard a soft knock on her balcony doors. The tribrid ended the call and placed her phone on her nightstand and slowly stood, bare feet hitting the floor. Karina bit her lip as she felt excitement run through her body as she made her way over to the doors, making out a figure through the white door curtain.

She reached out and unlocked the balcony doors before she opened them, arching an unamused eyebrow at the male vampire standing in front of her.

"Boys aren't allowed in my room."

Lucien leaned against the doorframe, sending her a wide smile."I'm not a boy, love."

She, once again, rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile when his lower lip jutted out, giving her the puppy dog look that only she had ever seen.

"Can't you make an exception for the man who has kindly come to keep you company?"He purred, straightening."I am supposed to check on you."

"I'm sure that my father didn't mean coming into my room near midnight to check on me."

Lucien smirked, tongue running along his teeth."I won't tell if you won't."

Her head was telling her to shut the door in his face and go to bed, even though she wouldn't sleep, but there was another part of her telling her to follow what she wanted. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth before she, eventually, stepped aside, opening the door wider.

Lucien, looking completely shocked for a long moment, quickly recovered and slowly stepped into her room.

And, as she suspected, he instantly looked around at his surroundings.

She watched as he walked around in a small circle, fingers running along the edge of her vanity table. Lucien took in the large painting, obviously painted by Klaus, above her bed, a black and white painting of the skyline of New York.

"So this is where the most 'precious treasure in all the kingdom' sleeps..."Lucien commented, picking up a picture frame on her nightstand, a fond look on his face as he looked at it."Is this you?"

"Of course it is, it's was my third birthday when we went to Disneyland."She arched an eyebrow."Why else would I have a picture of a toddler on my nightstand?"

"I just never thought I would ever see Nik at Disneyland."

She laughed a little at the memory."He really didn't want to wear the Mickey Mouse ears but I threw a tantrum until I got what I wanted."

"Just like your father."

He put the picture frame back down on the nightstand before he straightened. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance as his eyes landed on her king sized bed, a childish gleam appearing in his eye. She shook her head, hands on her hips, ready to scold him for any juvenile thoughts he may have been thinking. She bit her bottom lip as his hand moved along her polka dot duvet, as if he were getting some secret information about her as he touched things that belonged to her.

Her eyes glanced at the clock on her wall.

 _23:40_

He smirked up at her as he sat down on the bottom of her bed."Ah, just like I remember."

She, once again, rolled her eyes as she shut the balcony doors firmly."Don't be puerile."

"Is that another word you learned from your _dear_ uncle Elijah, darling?"

"No."She fought the urge to stick out her tongue at him before she quickly added."I've heard my father say it to Kol many a time."

"Your uncle is my kind of company."

Karina stepped closer, closing half of the distance between them."Maybe you should flirt with him instead of me."

Lucien tilted his head, reaching out towards the tribrid, placing his hands on her hips."I could, love, but I wouldn't enjoy him half as much as I enjoy _you_."

Karina let out a shocked sound as he pulled her roughly toward him and her hands settled on his shoulders to stop herself from tripping over her own feet even though she knew that he would catch her. Lucien's smile widened when she placed her hands on his shoulders as she looked down at him.

" _Only love, only love can hurt like this, only love can hurt like this, must have been a deadly kiss. Only love can hurt like this, only love can hurt like this."_

"Can't keep your hands off of me, can you?"

She slapped his shoulder, removing her hands from his shoulders."I think it's the other way around, _darling._ "

"Ohhh, fiery."He purred, winking at her, fingers moving in a circular motion on her waist.

She grabbed his hands and shoved them off of her, stepping away from him.

"You don't know the half of it."

"You were much more nicer to me on the phone, Karina."

She opened her mouth to make a teasing retort but she noticed a glimmer of truthfulness in his eyes.

That was when she realized that she had put her walls back up. She had pushed him away again, she had put up her defensive shields, something she had inherited from her father who was the master of avoiding situations that led to him being vulnerable. But she wasn't struggling with just that, she was struggling with breaking her father's rules, something Karina had lived her life dedicated to.

Karina looked down at Lucien, and she saw a vulnerability in his eyes.

The thousand year old notorious vampire, who knew full well he would be decapitated for even _thinking_ about being intimate with her, was allowing himself to be vulnerable with her as well as taking a risk.

Karina was _very_ much like her father in personality and temper wise.

But she could make the effort.

"Love?"

Karina inched closer to the male vampire, her hands coming up and cupping his jaw.

Her finger brushed underneath his chin, raising his head so that he was looking at her. Her thumb brushed his bottom lip as she stared down at him, her expression changing from confused to something close to certain as she leaned down slowly. Lucien, now confident that she wouldn't rebuff him, let his hand rest on her hip while his other settled on her lower back.

"Lucien?"

Lucien's eyes left her lips, orbs darkened with desire."Yes?"

Her eyes opened fully, a teasing smile appearing on her lips."You're the first boy i've had in my room."

"Well, love, i'm-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his reply because his lips were claimed possessively by the hybrid witch.

Lucien's eyes fluttered shut contently as Karina moved closer towards him of her own accord, the hand she had rested on cheek moving to the back of his head.

She let out a moan of gratification as Lucien pulled her to him, causing her to tumble into his lap. She clambered onto his lap, knees settling at either side of his body, sitting herself down on his thighs. Her fingers combed through his hair, and just how he liked it, she tugged on the locks as she pressed herself closer to him. She met his lips again, kissing him roughly as he deepened the kiss.

" _Your kisses burn into my skin, only love can hurt like this. But it's the sweetest pain, burning hot through my veins. Love is torture makes me more sure, only love can hurt like this."_

Karina felt the urge to giggle when she felt Lucien's finger tips crawl underneath her t-shirt, fingers grazing her skin and she pulled back to breathe. Her forehead fell against his as his hand moved up her back, the skin to skin contact making her press closer to the male vampire.

Just as she pulled away an inch to catch his lips again, a sound filled the room

She straightened in Lucien's lap, licking her lips as she placed her hands on Lucien's shoulders to steady herself. She felt a sense of loss as the heat from Lucien's hand crept from underneath her t-shirt and settled on her thighs.

"Who is that?"

"Nobody."She shook her head, removing herself from his lap."It's one minute till my birthday."

Lucien, looking slightly annoyed by the interruption watched as she walked over to where her phone was."You set an alarm for your birthday?"

Picking up her phone, Karina nodded as she deleted the alarm and put the device down.

"Yeah. Davina and I normally talk at twelve a.m but tonight she's out on the town with Kol."

Lucien glanced at the phone, smiling softly at the lock screen which was a picture of Karina and her friends, noticing the time.

 _23:59_

Lucien, standing, turned to the tribrid, a smile crawling onto his face when he noticed Karina's swollen lips. He walked over to where she was which was leaning against her vanity table, eyes watching him.

"You didn't _just_ come here for a little R rated action, did you?"

Lucien lightly chuckled, running a hand through his hair that was a bit disheveled from her fingers."No, love, of course not but that was a very _exciting_ bonus of saving a damsel in distress."

She arched her eyebrow again, slightly vexed."Damsel in distress?"

"You did sound very distressed on the phone, love, it sounded like you were close to dying of boredom."He pressed his hand to his chest, a smug smirk on his lips."I was just being a gentleman and your thank you was _very_ appreciated."

She straightened as he came closer to her, his body just a few inches from her as he towered over her. She opened her mouth to retort but his index finger tip met her lips, and he hushed her. He raised his arm, revealing a very expensive gold watch and was quiet for a few moments.

"5, 4, 3, 2...and _1_."

He pocketed his hand and looked down at the hybrid witch, a genuine smile on his lips.

"Happy birthday, my _beloved_ Karina."

He brought her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss on top of it before he turned it around and pressed her hand to his cheek. She felt a jolt of pleasure run up her arm at the touch of his skin and, going by the dark look in his eyes, he knew.

Karina smiled, a breathy laugh falling from her lips and she met his eyes."Thank you."

He smiled back, looking down at her, hand still connected to hers.

"Come, love."

He turned around and led her towards her bed. She followed behind him, quickly pressing the off button on her docking station as she passed the shelf.

"What are you doing?"She asked.

"I have something for the birthday girl."

She opened her mouth to say something but he, once again, hushed her by pressing his index fingertip to her lips and lightly tapped her lips. He then sat her down on the edge of the bed and stood, causing her to lift her head to look up at the male vampire.

She shook her head, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap."Lucien, you really shouldn't-"

"Now, now, you should never refuse a present, especially since I Justyn fly over to my mansion in Italy to retrieve it with very specific instructions to keep it safe."He chuckled as he pulled out a long, velvet box from the pocket inside his leather jacket."At least accept it for poor Justyn's sake, he admitted that he was tempted to pawn it considering how much it's worth."

She opened her mouth to reply and tell him that she couldn't accept it but he opened the long velvet box, cutting her off. Her eyes widened as her gaze settled on the bracelet sitting inside of it. Her lips parted in shock as her eyes roamed over the bracelet which was a serpenti pink-gold and pavé-diamond bracelet. The snake head was a black onyx and the diamonds were scattered along the body of the snake-like bracelet.

It was beautiful.

Her lips parted, a gasp slipping from them."Lucien..."

Lucien stared at her, a _nervous_ expression on his face, something that anyone rarely saw from the notorious vampire. He released a nervous chuckle when he heard nothing from her and cleared his throat.

"Do you like it, love?"

Karina finally looked up at him, slightly speechless."It's stunning."

"Really?"He smiled, relief clear on his face."The princess of New Orleans deserves the best."

"What?"She looked down at the bracelet again before looking back up at him."You cannot be serious. I can't-Where did you get that?"

"This, darling, I have had with me for a _very_ long time."Lucien said as he pulled out the bracelet and put down the box."It belonged to a princess who had it specially made for her, and we were quite close friends, so close, in fact, that she gave me this on her death bed."

"W-Why are you giving it to me?"She asked, clearly confused before she forced a laugh."You know, flowers are still considered a good gift."

"Well, love, she made me promise that, when I found the perfect girl that makes my heart miss a beat every time I see her, I would give this to her."

Lucien knelt down in front of her on one knee, holding the bracelet with on hand and her hand with the other.

He turned her hand around and pressed a soft kiss to her wrist, right over her pulse before he turned it back around. Lucien then wrapped the bracelet around her wrist, making sure that it was clasped. His finger ran over the body of the bracelet, watching as she stared, speechlessly at the gold around her wrist.

She looked down at him, eyes shining, at a loss for words."Lucien, don't-"

"And that girl is _you_ , Karina Grace."

She drew him to her like a moth to a flame, as if she were fire and he was desperate to burn.

And he did want to burn.

 _Badly_.

Karina, like she always did when she was either defensive or nervous, worried her lower lip as she stared down at the male vampire down in front of her. Lucien looked nervous, vulnerable and almost worried about her reaction. This wasn't the Lucien she had heard of as a young girl when her father spoke about him or the stories her father had recently told her. Lucien was, second to the Originals the second most strongest and powerful being in the world, he was notorious for his unmerciful acts and his cocky attitude.

He had no weaknesses, no feelings towards anything or anyone intimate.

Until now.

He seemed almost human, the human her father had told her about.

The usual defensive look in his eyes, something similar to her own, was now unguarded.

He was also risking his life.

If her father even caught the sight of Lucien _glancing_ at her in a manner of even relating to wanting her, he would, without a second thought towards his best friend, tear him apart in front of the entire city, just to show what would happen to any man wanting his daughter without his consent. Her father was very protective but he would also be extremely hurt if he found out that his friend had been seeing his daughter behind his back. He would also be hurt by her which made her feel a guilt that she would never get over.

She shouldn't be feeling anything for Lucien.

But when she looked into his hazel eyes she forgot about the reasons _not_ to feel for him.

"Darling?"

She blinked, snapping out of her thoughts, and looked down at the man still kneeling in front of her. He had taken her _first_ kiss, had been her _first_ man, apart from her family and friends, to be in her bedroom and had been the _first_ man she had felt anything romantic for.

That was a big deal to her.

Nobody had given her butterflies before.

"Lucien?"

He looked up at her, hiding his hurt look with a smug smirk."Yes, love?"

Her fingers brushed his cheek, teeth sinking down on her bottom lip."You're what I want for my birthday."

The smugness disappeared from his smile as he processed her words.

And, with an adoring smile on his face, he leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. Karina, showing how much more confident she had gotten since their first kiss, bit on his lower lip, earning a breathy sigh of praise from Lucien before he parted his lips.

Karina, like Lucien had taught her on their first kiss, deepened the kiss by meeting her tongue with his. She cried out gleefully as he caught her thighs in his hands and wrenched her forward so that she was pressed up against him. She sighed against him, hand running down his chest, making him growl against her. She smiled, tongue running along his bottom lip before it slithered back into his mouth.

She pulled away to catch her breath, forehead resting against his jawline as her fingers worked quickly on undoing his belt, pulling the tongue out of it's buckle. Lucien let out a breathy laugh as his lips moved across her cheek, whispering into her ear, making her simper loudly.

"I told you that you were a minx, didn't I, love?"

Karina sunk her teeth lightly onto his sharp jawline."You say the sweetest things to me."

Karina wrenched the belt out of it's hoops and tossed it aside. Lucien kissed the side of her mouth, hand following hers as it moved back to his jeans. His hand caught hers just before she managed to unbutton his jeans.

She pulled back to look up at him as he interlocked their fingers.

"W-What?"

He placed her hands on his cheeks, his own hands moving down her back.

"Are you sure, love?"Lucien whispered against her cheek, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as she bit gently on his jawline again."I'm not a monster, love, we don't have to do anything you don't-"

"I'm the most powerful creature in this world, Lucien. I take what I want..."She grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled it down his body, shoving it aside a second later."And, right now, I want my birthday _present_."

She gasped as she was suddenly playfully pushed back onto her bed, giggling once more as she bounced slightly. She shuffled back towards her pillows as Lucien kicked off his overly expensive dress shoes and moved up the bed towards her. She chewed on her bottom lip as Lucien crawled in between her legs.

"I love it when you do that."

She arched an eyebrow."Do what?"

"The lip chewing thing."He mumbled, finger tip running along her bottom lip.

"I find it quite alluring not to mention it makes me want to..."He trailed off before claiming her lips in a hard kiss, pulling away after a moment to nibble on her bottom lip.

They broke apart a moment later, Karina laughing as Lucien hid in her neck, nuzzling as his hands disappeared underneath her t-shirt again, fingers trailing up her sides. She let out an enjoyable sigh as his hands trailed up her bare legs, finger tips tickling gently as they reached the bottom of her shorts, fingertips creeping underneath, making her giggle again.

"Shouldn't I take you out to dinner first? Court you?"

Karina leaned up, kissing his lips as she began to unbutton his dress shirt, desire in her eyes.

"You could."She nodded, a smile gracing her lips as she added."But why shouldn't you skip straight to the good part which is the _pudding?_ "

Karina unbuttoned the rest of Lucien's dress shirt, fingers curling in the waist of his jeans, pulling him closer to her.

Lucien smirked, fingers brushing through her hair."I suppose you're right, love, besides I wouldn't really enjoy my meal considering I know how _mouth-watering_ the pudding is."

She smiled and met him halfway as their lips met, fingers curling in his dress shirt as she pulled it off. She followed Lucien as he got onto his knees, reaching out his arms to help take off his shirt easier. She parted her lips as his tongue licked along her bottom lip, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside, it landing down beside her bed.

She hummed, breaking away for breath, nose brushing his.

Karina grabbed his hands, running them down her body until she stopped them at the hem of her t-shirt. She smiled against him, forehead resting against hers. Lucien's eyes flickered between their hands and her eyes, as if asking for permission.

This wasn't the Lucien people knew.

Lucien took what he wanted, who he wanted or what he wanted. If he wanted a woman and she wanted him, he didn't care about her needs, he cared about his own, and he didn't care what happened to her when he was finished with her. He didn't care if she cared for him or wanted more because Lucien didn't bother with them.

But with Karina, especially knowing that it was her _first time,_ he wanted it to be perfect for her. _He_ wanted to be perfect for her, he didn't want her to regret it.

He didn't want her to regret him.

Lucien looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"May I?"

"Don't be so...chivalrous."She said, hands on his shoulders."It's not _Lucien_ of you. I like Lucien, I _chose_ Lucien for my _present_."

Lucien chuckled, wrenching her close to him. She gasped as his hands tangled in her hair and he tugged her head to the side playfully, making her giggle. He smirked at her before he smashed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately and dominantly. She moaned against his mouth, arms winding around his neck.

She cried out as he pushed her down onto her back and, using a little of his strength, he tore her t-shirt down the middle. She inhaled sharply, arching up into him as she ran her tongue along her teeth, lust dancing in her eyes.

"Hey!"She laughed, pushing at his shoulders."That belonged to my dad."

"I'm sure he won't miss this one, love."

She shrugged off the torn t-shirt and let it fall to the floor. She smiled up at Lucien, legs wrapping around his waist and she pulled him against her.

She grabbed his hand and flattened it on her stomach before moving it up her body, across her bra before she rested it on her cheek.

"Such a pretty princess."

She arched up into him again when he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, hands running up his chest before her arms wound around his neck.

He grabbed her thighs and, once again, locked her legs around his waist as he pressed against her.

Lucien pulled away a moment later, nose brushing her cheek."Happy birthday, Karina."

Then, a second later, he met her lips again.


	9. and i'd be so good to you

**Seven Hours Later—7am**

 _ **"** May these words be the first to find your ears. The world is brighter than the sun, now that you're here... **"**_

"Ohhhh, shhh..."

" _Though your eyes will need some time to adjust,_ _t_ _o the overwhelming light surrounding us..."_

Karina's ocean blue eyes snapped open at the last lyric, and she found herself staring at the closed eyes of Lucien. She bit her lip as she noticed that he was sharing the same pillow as her either because _she_ had shuffled closer during the night or because the other pillow had been knocked off of the bed. She slowly reached out a brushed a few locks of hair out of his eyes, earning a groan from him which only made him move closer to her, arm tightening around her waist.

" _...I will defend your every breath, and I'll do better."_

Karina let out a tired sigh as she turned around, almost unsuccessfully due to the strong arm wrapped around her waist, to her nightstand. She winced as a series of aches along pleasure ran throughout her body as she unwrapped her legs from Lucien's that had been tangled with her own.

It was her father's ringtone.

It was _their_ song.

She couldn't miss a call from her father on her birthday.

"' _Сause you are loved. You are loved more than you know. I hereby pledge all of my days to prove it so-"_

"Bloody hell!"She mumbled as she ran a hand through her disordered hair, hitting a tangle."Okay, okay..."

Karina yawned silently as she reached out, eyes still shut, and patted her hand over her nightstand until her hand got hold of the iPhone. Karina muttered a curse as she opened her eyes, seconds behind missing the call, and unlocked the phone, eyes landing on the notification which was telling her what she already knew.

 _1 voicemail message from: Dad._

She swore once more as the sun streaming through her window hit her eyes and rubbed them before she focused on her phone again.

She hastily tapped around on the screen until she got what she wanted.

Karina quickly pressed speakerphone and placed it on the nightstand.

" _Happy birthday, sweetheart."_ She smiled as she heard her father's voice, the annoyance because of the sun soon forgotten as she continued to listen. _"I must have caught you sleeping so i'll try again later. Again, i'm sorry we can't be there, but I promise i'll make it up to you like we promised. Have a great day with your mother, Kol, and Rebekah. I swear i'm compelling you a great second present for you. Have a nice day, Karina Grace. We send you our love. Bye, sweetheart, i'll be home soon."_

Karina ended the voicemail and locked her phone, turning around onto her back and yawning again. She stretched, wiggling her toes and cried out as another ache ran throughout her body.

It wasn't a painful ache, just something she hadn't felt before.

It felt kind of...free.

That was when she noticed it.

She was naked.

Karina slowly sat up, keeping the duvet against her chest as she looked around for her t-shirt. The tribrid moved to get out of the bed but felt a hard feeling against her stomach, which turned out to be Lucien's arm. She looked to where he was laying next to her, still sound asleep and couldn't stop the small smile that crawled onto her face. The tribrid broke out of her thoughts and gently moved Lucien's arm off of her which made him moan in his sleep and turn onto his back.

His arm stretched out on her side of the bed, and she felt the urge to crawl up next to him.

Shaking her head, she moved to the edge of the bed, leaning down to the floor where she had remembered the clothing being thrown too. She rolled her eyes, blushing slightly as she picked up her father's torn t-shirt and tossed it aside, as well as her underwear. She sighed as she figured out that there was no way of her wearing her father's t-shirt and finally her eyes landed on Lucien's red dress shirt.

"It'll have to do."

She picked up the red dress shirt and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed her pajama shorts off of the floor, too, and quickly put them on. Karina shrugged on the dress shirt, which stopped just below mid thigh as well as she sleeves handing over her hands, and stood up as she buttoned it up.

She suddenly felt the urge to fall into a puddle of jelly because her legs felt weak. The tribrid walked over to her vanity and grabbed her hairbrush. As she did, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and scrunched up her face, shaking her head with a curse. She quickly brushed through her long hair, sweeping the locks to one side as she made her way into her bathroom to brush her teeth, picking up a long sweatshirt on the way.

 _Ping!_

A moment later the tribrid rushed out of her bathroom and over to her nightstand where she picked up her phone. She unlocked it, tucking her hair behind her ear as she opened up the notification. As she did, she tossed Lucien's dress shirt at the bottom of her bed.

 _Davina: Happy birthday! Kol sends his love. Xoxo._

Karina quickly texted back before putting down her phone again, turning towards her vanity table just as she heard a chuckle from her bed.

"What a _lovely_ sight to see in my usually dull morning."

The hybrid spun around on her heel, pulling down the sweatshirt even though she was wearing her baby blue pajama shorts. Her eyes landed on the male vampire who was leaning against her headboard, arm folded behind his head.

She walked over to her bed and sat down on the bottom of the bed, unsure of what to say.

So she went to her safe attitude. Sarcasm.

"Now that's a lie because _your_ life is never dull."She retorted, hands in her lap, fingers toying with the rings."My father called you the life of the party who later _drained_ the life of the party dry but kept dancing on anyway. I don't know how you keep up with the young ones these days."

Lucien chuckled, hazel eyes filling with amusement.

"Oh, love, my stamina's _never_ been an issue."

She let out a breathy laugh, shaking her head, tongue running along her bottom lip."You're not funny."

"I wasn't joking."Lucien replied, cocking his head as a mischievous grin graced his face."A joke implies it was meant to be amusing, but I was serious. I have never had complaints from-"

"Okay, okay!"She held up her hand, waggling her finger."I do not need to hear that, it's _far_ too early."

"You're right, love."Lucien smiled a smile that only she ever saw."Come over here..."

She turned around and made her way over to him before she slumped down beside him. Her finger tips toyed with her long hair as she looked up at him, expecting him to kiss her but he didn't. Instead, he let his head drop, and his forehead lolled against hers.

He tilted his head up, nose brushing the underside of her jawline.

A silent question.

"I'm fine."She muttered to him, lips brushing his cheek."A bit achy but fine."

He nodded, pleased to hear that, before he raised his head, lips claiming hers. She hesitated long enough to try and memorize the feel of his lips against her own before she kissed him back. Her hand cupped his cheek as his lips moved over hers hungrily, as if he couldn't get enough of her lips against his own.

The two broke apart a minute later, a smile on Lucien's lips.

"Happy birthday, love."

She smiled, blinking up at him."You've said that several times today, y'know."

"I know, but it has been a long time since i've celebrated a birthday."

She frowned, confused."Not even your own?"

He nodded, a blank look on his face as he thought about his answer.

"I forgot about that a long time ago."

Karina opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, a loud knock on her bedroom door cut her off. Her eyes widened in panic, and she stood up quickly, smoothing down her sweatshirt as she tried to seem normal. Lucien sat up, but didn't seem alarmed since he knew the men in her family weren't there.

"Who is that?"Lucien whispered.

She opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she heard another knock.

" _It's Rebekah, my love. Open up!"_

She arched her eyebrow at him, eyes telling him to remain silent as she made her way towards the door as Lucien returned to being comfy her in her bed. As she rushed over to her door, the tribrid flicked her wrist, turning on the docking station to sound out any movement that Lucien might make.

"Very impressive, love."

Karina turned her head, glaring at the vampire lounging on her bed, hissing."Shut up!"

Lucien just smirked, winking at her as Karina reached the door, trying to calm herself, forcing a smile on her face and she opened her door. Karina opened it to see her blonde aunt standing there with a large smile on her face, holding a large pink cupcake with a lit candle sticking out of it.

"Good morning, birthday girl."

Karina couldn't fake the smile that appeared on her face."Morning. What are you doing up so early?"

"You know me, love, I can't sleep in on your birthday."Rebekah said before she frowned, staring at the younger female.

Karina's smile left her face, feeling scrutinize as her aunt stared at her. She brushed a hand over her face, combing her fingers through her hair, confused."What? What is it?"

The blonde shook her head, but carried on observing her niece."Nothing. You just seem... _different_."

Karina's eyes widened in panic. _Oh, no. She knows. She knows that i'm not a vir-_

Before she could finish her thought, her aunt laughed and returned to smiling at her niece lovingly."Maybe it's just because you're one year older, just not aging, though but you have a certain _glow_ about you."

"I do?"

"Forget it."Rebekah just shrugged as she kissed her niece's cheek, handing her the cupcake."As always, your cupcake."

She accepted it, nodding."Thank you."

What she didn't notice was that as she accepted the cupcake, the sleeve on her oversized sweatshirt slipped up, revealing the very noticeable bracelet. Rebekah's smile fell slightly, her happy expression turning to shock as her eyes landed on the bracelet.

"What is that?"

Karina frowned, looking up from the cupcake."Hmmm?"

"It's a pretty little thing."Rebekah reached out and grabbed her wrist, thumb running over the serpentine bracelet."Who gave you that?"

"Ummm..."She tried to quickly think of a response, her heart thumping against her ribcage."I-I got it from Alex."

Rebekah arched an eyebrow as she observed the bracelet."How could _Alex,_ the _human_ , afford a bracelet that's clearly worth close to 30k?"

"How do you-"

Rebekah smiled, shrugging with a complacent look."I only accept expensive gifts, love. So how did he afford it?"

She pulled back her wrist, hand behind her back to hide her bracelet and smiled up at her aunt. She could faintly hear Lucien moving around in her room as he got dressed and laughed to cover it before her aunt could hear it, even with the music.

"Hmmm?"

"He's a witch, Bekah; we do have special powers to get stuff that is out of our price range."

Rebekah stared at the bracelet for a long moment before she nodded, seemingly accepting what her niece had told her. Rebekah seemed almost jealous as she looked at the bracelet. It had been a long time since anyone outside her family had bought her anything because she hadn't had a man to offer her anything for a while. But Rebekah smiled, the love for her niece outweighing her want for someone to give her anything material.

"It's beautiful."

Karina couldn't help the smile that crawled onto her face."It is, I know."

"Alex must really like you..."Rebekah sing songed, laughing when Karina rolled her eyes."Don't show your uncles or your father that, darling, they'll hunt Alex down despite their agreement."

Karina rolled her eyes."It's just a bracelet."

"Yes but the meaning _behind_ the bracelet is what you should be _searching_ for."Rebekah said before she leaned forward and hugged her niece."I'll see you later, my love, once you've woken up. Your mother will be here soon, remember."

She hugged her aunt before nodding."Okay."

The two women smiled at eachother before her aunt walked off.

She watched after her before stepping into her room, shutting the door behind her. Karina let out a long, relieved breath, imagining the bloodbath that would've happened if Rebekah had found out that Lucien was in her bedroom. If she had connected the dots together, she would have torn him apart, healed him before leaving him chained up at the gate for Klaus coming home so that he could have his go in punishing him.

"You're lucky that wasn't my mother."Karina said, placing the cupcake down on her vanity table."You think my aunt's bad? Imagine a momma wolf biting your ankles."

"I think I can handle myself against your mother, love."The vampire huffed out an honestly amused laugh with a shake of his head."A newborn hybrid isn't going to take me down."

Karina scoffed, rolling her eyes."I managed to take you down."

"That's because you're a _tribrid_ , love, and besides, I was being nice."

The tribrid snapped her fingers, turning off the docking station as she turned around to see Lucien weaving his belt through the belt hoops.

He was turned from her, looking around for his dress shirt which he hadn't noticed was still at the bottom of Karina's bed from where she had been wearing it earlier. She bit her lip to stop her eyes from lowering to his bare back which she remembered scratching her nails down as she arched up into him a few hours earlier.

Karina shook her head to shake the thoughts away before she walked over to her wardrobe.

Lucien turned, eyes following her as he picked up his shirt."So there's to be no party until your father, brother, and uncle come home?"

She nodded as she pulled out a black high-low dress, deciding that since she wasn't celebrating her birthday, she would instead be comfy.

"Yeah, we're also leaving the presents until then so i've only got my cupcake today."The tribrid said as she draped her dress over a chair before turning to Lucien."My mother will be here soon and, unlike my aunt, she doesn't tend to knock before coming in."

An offended look replaced his smile, and the male vampire narrowed his eyes."Are you finished with my now that you've gotten what you seek?"

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head."No, I-"

Lucien's frown faded, and he chuckled, buttoning up his shirt as he slipped on his overly expensive dress shoes.

"I'm only kidding, love."Lucien smirked, tucking in his dress shirt."I'm a monster, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor."

She rolled her eyes, unamused, shaking her head."You're not funny."

He smirked at her before picking up his jacket and shrugging it on, walking over to her as he did so. The vampire hummed pensively as he cupped her cheek. He leant down and kissed her cheek, his gaze on the bracelet that adorned her wrist. The vampire lingered, thumb brushing her cheek before he pulled back an inch to look down at her.

"You promise you won't take it off?"

"Why is that so important to _ **'**_ _ruthless, vicious, unstoppable killer?_ _ **'**_ "She asked, quoting him with a hidden smile."Hmmm?"

"I'm a horrible man, love, who has done and _will_ do horrible things. Just like your father."Lucien whispered, the backs of his knuckles running down her cheek."But, also like him, we hold quite a fondness for one girl and that girl is wearing my bracelet that tells the world she belongs to _me_."

His hand fell from her cheek, hand running down her arm until he grabbed her hand but not before letting his fingers run along the bracelet. He smiled proudly, as if the bracelet was some sort of sign that said 'love of Lucien', before he met her gaze.

"Will you make me this one promise?"

She shyly smiled, looking down at their hands, whispering."I thought that was remembering how _fulfilling_ my birthday was."

"And that, also."He drawled, finger running along her knuckles before he interlocked their fingers."But will you promise not to take that off? It'd be far too bothersome to get you another if you lose it."

She laughed, knowing the deeper meaning behind his words, and nodded."Fine, I promise that I won't lose it or pawn it."

The vampire beamed down at her, eyes glimmering with something she couldn't describe."Good girl."

He leaned down slowly, giving her time to reject him, a small smile appearing on his face when she just raised her head and met his lips with her own.

He shut his eyes, not responding for the first few moments, as if to remember her lips against his just in case she regretted every moment of their night together when he left. It was as if her bedroom was their little bubble, that she let herself be _herself_ when she was alone with him, something she would never do in front of anyone else.

He reluctantly pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, smirking when she let out an unpleased sound.

"I thought I was supposed to go, love?"

She arched up into him, making his eyes widen."Mmm-hmm."

Karina, with Lucien noticing her growing confidence with a proud smile, leaned up and claimed his lips again roughly. She let her hands rest on his shoulders, standing up on her tiptoes to respond better to the kiss, her own eyes shutting as the kiss became more passionate.

Lucien broke away when she pulled at his leather jacket until it was half way down his arms.

"Now, now, sweetheart, you have to make up your mind."He chuckled against her lips, fixing his jacket as he scolded."I'm not a piece of meat, Karina Grace."

She opened her eyes, a dazed look in her ocean blue orbs, her lips swollen. She blinked, her brain catching up with her body before her eyes widened. Karina scolded her body for overruling her mind. It was as if now she had a taste of something new, something she hadn't had before; she wanted it to consume her.

"Yeah.

"But, considering it is your special day, i'm sure I could be cajoled to stay."His tone darkened as he shook his head, gaze flickering from her eyes to her lips."Who am I kidding? My day would darken if I had to leave."

"Now, love, which would please you?"The tribrid's eyes fluttered when she felt his hand move to her cheek, biting her lower lip."If I stay or if I go?"

She opened her mouth to reply, already knowing her answer, only to be cut off by the sound of her mother's voice.

" _Baby girl, are you up?"_

She looked up at Lucien, noticing the irritation in his eyes, eyes almost blinked, gathering herself, before she turned towards the door, shouting back.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Karina then turned, opening her mouth, only to be met with nothing.

He was gone.

She felt a tingle on her cheek, a familiar tingle.

She smiled, fingers brushing her cheek.

 _Lucien_.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later—Rousseau's**

 **"Josh, you really didn't have-"**

"Don't be like that."He cut her off, not standing for it with a smile."Okay?"

She nodded with a grin, repeating."Okay."

"I know you're not celebrating till Papa Wolf comes back but everyone should have a present on their birthday. It's from Kol, Davina and I. Kol found the picture in one of the boxes in his closet while Davina forced him to clean it out."

She smiled, looking down at the picture frame in her hands with a fond look.

The Mikaelson's were all stood together along with Davina, Marcel, Grace, and Josh. Her father, as always, was wearing a scowl but had a light in his eyes as he wrapped an arm around his daughter, standing next to the mother of his child. Kol had his arms wrapped around Davina possessively while Josh was making bunny ears behind Elijah's head.

And, underneath the picture on the frame, engraved, read 'The Pack'.

Karina giggled, placing the picture frame on the table next to her."I love it, thank you."

She leaned forward and kissed her friend on the cheek before she hugged him. He hugged her back, whispering a your welcome into her ear. They pulled away and leaned back against the bar which they had compelled to be bare for just the two of them, except for the bartender they had also compelled to pour them drinks.

"So, how was your day?"

She sighed happily, leaning back against the bar."Well, my mother and I had dinner with Rebekah before we did some shopping. All in all, it was a quiet day, of course."

He smiled at her, nodding."Never heard of a Mikaelson having a quiet day."

"Yeah, and truthfully, after the lunch, it was kinda..."

"Boring?"Josh offered, already knowing the reason."Missing papa wolf, are ya?"

She nodded with a laugh, toying with her rings once more."Yeah. Another drink?"

"Hell yeah."

Karina smiled at him before turning around toward the bar and tapping it, gaining the attention of the bartender who was cleaning some glasses. He set it down and walked over to her, dishtowel in hand.

"What can I get you?"

"Red wine, please, and a..."She went to turn and ask Josh what he wanted, only to be met with air."Huh?"

She frowned, confused, looking around."Josh?"

She turned around, only to be met with the bartender laid on top of the bar, his neck snapped. She suddenly became alert, letting her senses attempt to find her friend.

"J-"

She was cut off when she heard a voice from outside of the bar.

" _You want your friend back, little_ _cur_ _?"_ She heard from outside on the street before a laugh followed. _"Come and get him!"_

Karina growled angrily, moving off of her stool so fast that it fell to the ground. She flashed outside, slamming the door shut behind her, looking around for her best friend.

That was when she heard a whistle.

Karina, standing on the pavement, looked up to see a man, around his late thirties, standing on the edge of a building, holding Josh up by his arm, dangling him off of the edge. She frowned, looking around only to see that the streets were vacant.

 _Compulsion...he compelled the entire street. Vampire. An old one._

"You're not that perceptive, are you?"

Karina looked up at him, arching an eyebrow.

"...you may be a tribrid but age, which I have, always surpasses power."

She shrugged, a fake smile on her lips."Forgive me; I wasn't expecting my friend to be held _hostage_."

He chuckled, amused.

"When you live a life like yours, little girl, you should always be alert."

" _When_ you let my friend go, i'm going to kick your arse..."She started, stepping onto the road, looking up at the male vampire."right before I call my uncle Kol. You familiar with him? The _wildest_ of the Originals?"

She smiled when she noticed his head tilt in interest."I'll take that as a yes."

He laughed, shaking his head before pulling her phone out of his back pocket."I took it while you were busy chatting with your little friend."

He smiled as her own grin fell before he pocketed the phone again. He stared at her for a long moment before he dropped her Josh and the younger male vampire fell through the air before landing on top of a car, remaining knocked out as his head hit off of the roof.

"Josh!"

She went to flash over to her friend but stopped when the vampire jumped down in front of her, stopping her from taking another step. He chuckled when she flashed her eyes at him, a growl slipping from her lips before she backhanded him across the face before pushing him back toward the car her friend was on top of.

He quickly recovered, spitting out blood, laughing as she held out her arms, a sign of daring him to respond.

"That temper, the _posturing_ , the impulsiveness..."He smirked, unfazed by the violence."It all reminds me of a certain Original hybrid."

He stepped closer to her, eyes running over her.

"You're Karina Grace Mikaelson, yes?"

Karina slowly straightened, an unimpressed look in her ocean blue eyes as she glared at the male vampire.

"May I ask for the name of the person that's asking?"

"Oh, i'm sorry."He chuckled, hand to his chest as he added."I'm Gaspar. Gaspar Cortez and i've come to kill the daughter of the man who killed my nearest and dearest."

She giggled, clearly amused by his words, hands on her hips.

"Oh, okay! One, I _cannot_ be killed."She waggled a finger at him before saying."And two, i'd love to see you try."

"Huh."He pursed his lips, clearly unfazed by her words."Well, I am one to try, just not literally first. I'm more of a puppet master."

He snapped his fingers and, seemingly out of nowhere, the bar street began to fill with people. There were a dozen of them, _humans,_ fanned out in front of Gaspar. She knew some of them; some were acquaintances others were people she had passed a few times on the streets.

" _Phasmatos somnus_."

She snapped her fingers, knocking them out instantly but just before she could revel in a smog of smugness, more people came, another dozen. She swore, knowing something that she thought Gaspar already knew going by his smirk as more people filled the street.

"You cannot use your magic on them all, Karina and i'm sure you can't kill them, it'll cause attention."

She pursed her lips, shrugging."Then some people are gonna be suffering a headache or a broken bone when they wake up."

Karina circled as they advanced upon her, circling her, a wild look in their eyes. She growled, dodging a few hits, only using a small bit of her strength as she swung for them, breaking a few bones and knocking others out. She grabbed a man by the neck, kicking another square in the chest before throwing them away from her while head-butting another. She made a point not to kill any of them, remembering that it was against her father's rules.

A few minutes later, she finished her task by knocking out her last opponent.

The tribrid gasped, smiling to herself as she stepped over the bodies.

Gaspar stood a few meters from her, clapping slowly.

"Your father taught you well..."He drawled, straightening."to fight a bunch of children. Me? I'm a little more _advanced_ in the art of bloodshed."

She shrugged, letting her double fangs extract as she rolled back her shoulders, getting into a defensive position. Karina beckoned him over to her with her fingers as they circled each-other, her amber eyes set on the ancient vampire across from her.

"Maybe I can't kill you, little girl, but I can make you wish you were dead."

"Are you going to throw the first punch or has your old age caused you to get a little slower? Kinda like your nearest and dearest my father killed, I imagine."

The taunt caused his smile to fall and, a second later he lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. She hissed as he slapped her across the face and went to hit her, but she grabbed his arm, snapping the bones, making him cry out.

"You have heart; i'll give you that."

He stood, kicking her in the ribs, sending her onto her side. He grabbed her arm, dragging her towards a pillar.

He lifted her onto her feet, pushing her backwards. She groaned in pain as she was slammed against the pillar, his fingers grasping her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I hear you have a little witch friend. Davina, isn't it?"Gaspar laughed as he threw her across the street, sending her smashing through a window."Since I can't kill you, little girl, I can kill close to home. Starting with your little witch friend, then your friend Josh."

She growled as he flashed over to her and picked her up by locking his fingers around her throat, making her choke as he lifted her up into the air. She kicked her feet as they dangled and she choked in pain. As she realized that she was losing, her human face come forward, worry for Davina making her heart race.

She whimpered as she felt glass sticking out of her stomach."If you touch one hair on her head, Kol will tear your heart out."

"It'll be worth it."

She groaned in pain as he slammed her against the wall, pushing the glass deeper into her stomach."E-Every-time you hit me, it adds a year to the ones my father will spend torturing you."

"Grasping at straws, are we? Is that fear I see as I gaze into your beautiful eyes?"Gaspar smirked as he squeezed her throat."I do love it. It's like staring into your fathers...only he'd never show his fear."

The words made her eyes turn amber again and, using her wolf; she kneed the vampire in the chest before kicking him across the street. She fell to her knees, clutching her throat as she panted for air. She pulled the glass out of her stomach and tossed it aside, gasping as she healed. Karina jumped to her feet, brushing the hair from her eyes as she flashed forward to the ancient vampire.

She punched him in the face, smirking smugly when his head snapped to the side before he quickly recovered.

"Too bad you're the enemy, you could've strived being in our army, it has its privileges."She bent backward as he went to punch her back, before straightening, swinging at him again before kicking him away."You would've made a great foot stool."

He glared at her before he went to lunge at her, but before he could take a step, her fingers curled into a fist as she whispered.

" _Ossox!_ "

Gaspar cried out in agony as his bones suddenly started to snap and he fell to his knees in front of her after his legs broke harshly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pain as is teeth ground together to stop himself from crying out again. She reached out to cast another spell, but before she could, he suddenly reached out and stabbed her with the glass she had pulled out from her stomach just below her heart.

She choked, blood spilling from her mouth as she convulsed, falling to her knees.

Karina turned away from him on her hands and knees, starting to move away from him. He followed slowly, just to punish her, and laughed.

"I'm coming for you, Karina."

She whimpered, spitting out blood as she slowly crawled away from him desperately on all fours.

But before she could get any further, she felt fingers locking around her ankles, yanking at her, causing her to collapse onto her stomach.

He pulled her to him by her ankles, and she swore as she was dragged along the ground on her stomach, the ground below her scratching her soft skin. He growled, turning her onto her back underneath him. She reached up to try and cast another spell but, before she could, he is hand raised, and he punched into her chest.

Karina choked as she began to choke on blood, her hands coming to her chest to stop him but she couldn't. Her eyes widened as he smiled down at her and for the first time in her life, she felt _fear_ , something she'd never felt.

Karina had always had the men in her life being her soldiers; she had always held power, she had never been beaten. Lucien had been right, she realized, he had gone easy on her. Gaspar wasn't nearly as old as Lucien, and it felt as if he were made of brick. She could only imagine how strong Lucien truly was.

She _couldn't_ die but Gaspar was right, he could make her suffer.

Gaspar, noticing her eyes glassed over, taunted."Little girl wants her daddy, doesn't she?"

Her lower lip wobbled.

He was right.

She wanted her father, but he wasn't there.

She parted her lips, attempting to cry out for her mother, her uncle, _anyone_ but found that she couldn't form words.

"I told you, little girl, age always wins."

Karina's eyes filled with tears as he smiled and her vision began to go hazy as he squeezed her heart in his hand. The vampire gave an almost gratified smile as she whimpered in pain, his teeth bare as he clutched her pounding heart.

"I've been waiting for th- _Oh!_ "

His smile suddenly fell, his eyes bulged, and he began to splutter. His brow furrowed in almost puzzlement as he turned to see who had punched into his chest and blood fell from his lips as his eyes landed on his attacker. She followed his gaze, her own eyes widening as they fell on her savior and she gave a pleased gasp.

It was Lucien.

The elder male vampire leaned down, squeezing Gaspar's heart in his hand, making the younger vampire whimper in pain. Gaspar's eyes filled with fear, absorbing the smugness that was there earlier and he struggled against Lucien. His hand left her chest, making her breathe in relief before she slumped down, hand on her chest as she healed.

Lucien stared at Gaspar, eyes almost black with rage.

"You're right, mate, age _always_ wins."

With those last words, Lucien yanked Gaspar's heart out of his chest roughly, showing it to him before he tossed it aside. She watched on as Gaspar arched towards her, his eyes on hers, his bottom lip quivering, finally showing weakness.

He watched her as his skin turned grey before his eyes shut and he fell to the side, landing on the road next to her. Her eyes glassed over she looked up at Lucien who quickly knelt down next to her, a look of worry in his eyes.

His voice softened as she gasped for air. "Oh, love."

His anger drained from his eyes as he brushed loose strands of hair from her eyes, making sure not to smear blood onto her chin. Noticing her pale face, he bit into his wrist and brought it to her lips, allowing her to feed for a few moments.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded, forcing a smile after she licked her bloody lips."As fit as a fiddle."

She moved to get up but couldn't because, before she could react, Lucien's arm slipped underneath her thighs and his other around her lower back. She inhaled sharply as he slowly raised to his feet, the tribrid in his arms, as if she were as light as a feather.

"Josh..."She shook her head, struggling for a moment, eyes on her friend who still lay in the middle of the street."I can't leave Josh."

Lucien didn't stop walking, holding her tighter."He's undead, love; he'll be up soon."

She opened her mouth to protest about him carrying her but he, as if knowing she was about to protest, gave a hushing sound. She looked back at the humans still knocked out and Gaspar's body in the middle of the street.

"W-What about-"

"I'll get my men on it, sweetheart, just shut your eyes for a while. You're no good like this."She looked up at him, eyes wide, and he whispered."You're safe. I've got you."

Despite her not wanting to, she rest her head on his strong shoulder, fingers curling into his shirt. She nuzzled into his neck, the familiar scent of Lucien calming her racing heart.

And, she did just want he said.

She didn't fight as her eyes fluttered closed.


	10. i can kiss away the pain

" **What the hell?"**

Karina let out a moan as her eyes fluttered open, landing on a ceiling that wasn't familiar. She turned onto her side to see a glass of blood on the nightstand. Human blood, she could smell it. She reached out a hungrily gulped it down, setting it back on the nightstand as she sat up against the leather headboard.

She licked her lips of blood, suddenly noticing that she was wearing a black t-shirt that wasn't hers but it had Lucien's scent. She relaxed, no longer feeling under threat as she looked around the bedroom she was and, going by the expensive watches cluttering up the vanity table, she guessed it was Lucien's.

"There she is."

She looked up as Lucien sauntered into the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him. She arched an eyebrow, gesturing to the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Oh, yes."He chuckled, leaning against the doorframe with a shameless expression on his face."I took the liberty of changing you into one of my very expensive t-shirts since your own clothes were both bloody and torn. I sent one of my men to bring you a fresh outfit from the wardrobe of one of my witches."

She crossed her legs, locking her ankles, looking around for a clock."How long have I been out?"

"A few hours, give or take."Lucien gave a one-shouldered shrug as he gave her a worried once over."You were exhausted. You slipped in and out of it."

He straightened, making his way into the bedroom, only to stagger to the left and the only thing that stopped him from falling to the ground was the wardrobe he fell against. She sat up straight, worry flashing in her eyes and a slimmer of puzzlement.

That was when she noticed how pale he was, and he was shaking, clutching one arm.

"What's wrong?"

He straightened, hand against the side of the wardrobe to keep him up. He raised his other arm, revealing a nasty, infected, werewolf bite.

 _Her_ bite.

"When you slipped in and out of it you tried to gobble me up."He chuckled despite his obvious pain as he inhaled a sharp breath."You were defensive, hungry and fancied a bite to eat."

"How long ago was that?"

"When you fell asleep so..."He paused to think, counting the hours in his head before he answered."Seven hours ago."

Karina glared at him, shaking her head as he carried on with his casual smile."That's more than a few hours, Lucien."

Lucien looked down at the bite with a grimace."And it seems it's acting quickly."

"A hybrid bite is bad but a tribrid bite? It worked quicker and hurts like a bitch."She beckoned him over with her fingers."Come here. I'll heal you."

He frowned as he staggered over to her."You can do that? I thought only Nik could."

"You need to do your homework."She softly smiled as he sat down next to her, reaching over and grabbed the glass from the nightstand."Just a few sips of my blood and you'll be right as rain."

Karina sighed as she bit her wrist and held it over the glass, arching an eyebrow when Lucien watched her. She filled it up a quarter before passing it to him, the bite on her wrist healing a second later. Lucien swirled the blood in the glass for a moment before he drank it in one go. A moment passed, and the bite began to heal, making her him proudly.

She watched as he licked the blood from his lips before setting the glass aside and she witnessed as his eyes darkened.

"Wow..."Lucien muttered before he chuckled, an almost dreamy look on his face."I feel strangely euphoric."

Karina gave an almost impish grin."I've been known to have that affect."

"You surely do, darling."The vampire drawled, pulling down his sleeve, a flash of gratitude flickering on his face when he noticed the healed skin."Thank you for healing me."

"Of course."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her phone, answering her question before she even voiced it."My men found it in Gaspar's back pocket. I texted your loved ones. They think you're watching reruns of Friends with Josh and I also texted Josh to say that you're all wrapped up in bed watching Thelma and Louise with your aunt and mother."

Her eyes widened at the mention of her friend, taking the phone from Lucien and placing it on the bed beside her after checking the messages

."Is J-"

"He is fine."He soothed her, setting her phone on the nightstand."I've checked."

He then looked over at her, moving closer, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Are y-"

" _The world is brighter than the sun, now that you're here..."_

The tribrid jumped, startled, and glanced at the phone. _Dad calling..._

She straightened, grabbing her phone from beside her. She stared at the screen for a few moment, inhaling sharply, knowing that if her father detected any upset in her voice, he'd be straight home with the other men in her family.

Lucien nodded to himself, patting her ankle affectionately."I'll leave you for a moment, love."

She gave a ghost of a smile at him, eyes following as the vampire stood and made his way to the door, glancing back at her before he shut the door behind him. She took a deep breath before pressing the green button, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Dad."

" _Are you all right?"_

She swallowed thickly, ready to tell her father what had happened but suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment.

She, not wanting to worry her father, quickly fibbed."I'm fine."

Klaus was quiet for a moment and she, thinking he hadn't bought it, opened her mouth to say something, but her father stopped her.

" _Why haven't you been answering your phone?_ _"_ Klaus asked, though he let out a relieved breath after hearing her voice. _"Has something happened? I'll be on the first plane out-"_

"No, no! It's all good. I'm fine."She quickly said, toying with the hem of the t-shirt she had on."I'm sorry, but it's been a long day. Josh insisted on taking me out for a drink after my lunch with 'Bekah and Mom."

She heard him mutter something, most likely to Elijah, before he asked. _"_ _So how was your non-birthday, love?"_

"Boring, actually. There was no bickering over who got the first bite of the maid, and you know that I like the bickering."

Klaus chuckled, pleased with her response. _"_ _That's my girl."_

"You know me; i'll always be a daddy's girl."

The two laughed though Karina was still fighting a rush of emotions.

" _I know, love. It's getting late, so i'll let you go."_

"Okay, Dad. Goodnight...i love you."

" _Night, love, I love you, too."_

She set the phone down on the nightstand when her father hung up, releasing a long breath.

The tribrid sat on the comfy bed for a long moment before she swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood, pulling down the shirt. She let out a moan as she stretched as she made her way over to the door, opening it up a second later.

The tribrid made her way down the steps that led to the large circle that held the lounge of the penthouse. Lucien sat on the comfy-looking chair, sipping on a drink, tablet resting on his leg as he read over something, probably something to do with his business. Soft music played in the background as he enjoyed his drink before pouring himself another one.

He sat up straight when he noticed her standing near the chair.

"How did it go?"

"Fine."She quickly replied, forcing a quick smile.

"Did he suspect anything?"Lucien asked as he set aside his tablet, tone laced with jest, but she could see the seriousness in his eyes."Should I be expecting a visit from the Mikaelson men for not taking better care of their princess?"

"No, no! He knows i'm in good hands."The tribrid said, brushing the hair from her eyes when he smiled at her words. The two stared at each-other for a long moment before she asked."Is it all right if I take a shower?"

"Of course, love, be my guest."Lucien gestured to a door near the bedroom."It's in there. Take all the time you need. There's a shelf with my witch's clothes and such on the left side of the room."

"Thank you."

Another smile graced his face as he met her eyes."Anything for you."

She nodded, sending him a thankful smile before she turned and headed toward the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, looking around with wide eyes. It was massive and looked like something out of a magazine. The tribrid walked toward the shower, opening the glass door before she turned on the shower.

Karina sighed as she spun around and faced the large mirror behind her. The tribrid placed her hands on each side of the marble sink before she raised her head and met her own gaze in the mirror. Her own ocean blue eyes stared back at her and, for the first time in her entire life, she didn't smile back at her own reflection.

" _Mik-ael-son._ "She slowly whispered, running a hand over her face."You are a Mikaelson. Strong, beautiful and powerful. _Always and forever._ Don't you forget that over one bloody mistake. A mistake, Karina Grace, that will never happen again."

She forced herself to smile before Karina turned around, pulling off the black shirt and her underwear, placing them in the laundry basket before she stepped into the shower. She let out a long breath, one of content, as the hot water met her skin.

It felt good on her sore muscles.

Karina, eyes running over the shampoo bottles, picked up the one that she guessed was the witch's. She squeezed some onto her hand and ran it through her hair, massaging it into her long locks as she shut her eyes.

Karina then stepped underneath the water again, letting it free her hair of the shampoo that made her smile when the scent of strawberries hit her nose.

" _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head, and I cried..."_

She softly sang as she raised her head, letting the water hit her face before she reached out and grabbed the soap. _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are_ grey _. You never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away..."_

She lathered herself up with soap, rubbing harshly, as if trying to rid of invisible proof that she had been beaten. The tribrid set the soap aside and brushed her fingers through her hair, opening her eyes as she wiped a hand down her face. And as her vision settled, she suddenly found herself back in the French Quarter, mouth filled with blood as Gaspar pulled on her ankles.

 _She reached up to try and cast another spell but, before she could, h_ _is hand raised, and he punched into her chest._

 _Karina choked as_ _she began to choke on blood_ _, her hands coming to her_ _chest_ _to stop_ _him_ _but_ _she couldn't._ _Her eyes widened as he smiled down at her_ _and for the first time in her life, she felt_ _fear_ _, something she'd never felt._

 _G_ _as_ _p_ _ar, noticing her eyes glassed over, taunted._ _"_ _Little girl wants her daddy, doesn't she?"_

Karina blinked, finding herself back in the shower and she inhaled and exhaled quickly. Despite the hot water spraying on her, she was cold and she hated it.

She shut her eyes, returning to singing the song her mother used to sing her. _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine;_ you _make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you,_ _p_ _lease don't take my sunshine away..."_

The tribrid opened her eyes as she tried to control her breathing, stepping out of the spray of the shower. Karina's back met the cold tile of the shower wall and, all of a sudden, she found her lower lip quivering.

Then her vision became watery and, before she knew it, she was sobbing. Karina slid down the tile wall, her entire body shaking because of the loud sobs that were spilling from her lips. They echoed throughout the large bathroom, as she pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face into her legs.

She was weak.

The tribrid suddenly jumped when she felt a hand on her face and a towel being wrapped around her.

"Love?"

She looked up to see Lucien, fully clothed, kneeling in front of her. He didn't seem to be bothered as the water rained over him, soaking him.

"I can't stop. Something's wrong with me."

"Oh, darling, there's nothing's wrong with you."Lucien whispered to her, showing her a side of him that only she saw."Just tell me."

Her watery eyes met his hazel ones."Tell you what?"

"What is going through that pretty head of yours?"

"Pissed. Demeaned."She looked away, another tear running down her cheek and she wiped it away sheepishly."I'm the most powerful creature on this planet, yet some fool strolls into the city the one time my family isn't there and beats me without even trying."

"Being powerful and being able to defend yourself are two different things, darling."Lucien said to her, fingers crawling up her bare arm."I didn't learn to defend myself properly until I was taught by the best. Even your _father_ had to learn to defend himself and i'm sure it took him some time. You grew up being sheltered by those who _weren't_ sheltered. Your family spent so much time protecting you themselves they didn't properly teach you how to act when you're stood alone."

She chewed on her bottom lip, looking down at her hands."So i'm an easy target when they're not around?"

"No, but there are some devils who will come out from their crevices to attack you in order to get to those close to you."Lucien whispered, fingertip brushing underneath her chin, lifting her head."You can fight but the issue is keeping up that fight. It'll take time but, love, remember that whenever you stumble, someone will be there to catch you when you fall."

"You are not weak. Smug? Mesmerizing? Loyal? _Yes_."He emphatically said, nose brushing hers as he cupped her cheek."You are many things, my darling, but weak is _not_ one of them."

A doleful but an appreciative smile appeared on her face as another tear dropped from her eye.

"Why are you so benevolent with me?"

"Because when I first saw you, darling, you did something nobody has ever managed to do to me."

She tilted her head, interested."And what's that?"

"You made my heart skip a beat, and nothing's been the same since. I find that the longer I try to stay away from you, the more I covet you."He stated, looking anywhere but here as he dropped his guard for a moment."You...You tend to to take my breath away whether you're at your worst or you're at your best. I want to be there for it all."

He met her eyes before a chuckle left him as he held up his wrist, showing her his watch that had stopped."Why else would I be sitting in the shower soaking and possibly breaking a _very_ expensive watch?"

Karina let out a sad giggle, hugging herself, noticing that the towel Lucien wrapped around her was also soaked. Her free hand came up and her fingers swept aside wet locks from his forehead before she cupped his cheek. He smiled at her, water dripping from his face as her fingertips traced invisible patterns on his skin.

"Can I stay tonight?"

The male vampire reached up and grabbed her hand, holding it in his larger one."You're always welcome here, love."

The two smiled at one another before the male vampire stood, holding out his hand toward her. She, keeping the wet towel against her body, accepted his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. But, as he moved to step out of the shower, she tugged him back, hand squeezing his.

Lucien turned around, a look of worry on his face, brow furrowed.

His free hand settled on her shoulder as he looked her over, searching for anything wrong.

"What is it, love? Did you hurt-"

She cut him off by leaning up and pressing her lips against his. Karina let out a sigh of content at the feel of his lips against hers and, like each time before, she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Lucien hummed against her lips, fingers brushing underneath her jawline before he grasped her chin.

The two broke away a moment later, Lucien's eyes opening a second later, Karina copying him.

Lucien tilted his head, question in his eyes."What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"She shrugged, reaching out and grabbing clothes from the shelf."Can we rest now?"

"Of course."He smiled at her before holding out his hand."May I?"

She went to accept his hand but, all of a sudden, Lucien turned into a blur. He moved quickly, flashing behind her, arm winding underneath her thighs, his other arm curling around her waist.

He scooped her up into his arms without a care in the world, as if she were as light as a feather.

"You can't say that i'm not a gentleman, my darling."

She, for the first time that night, found herself smiling as he spun around in a small circle with her in his arms before he led her to his bedroom.


	11. just say you won't let go

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **The Next Day—Lucien's Penthouse**

 _"Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness."_

The male vampire released a bemused groan, slightly irked that he'd been snatched from his tranquil state. The infamous vampire bared his teeth, almost amused that someone _dared_ to breathe let alone turn his penthouse into a dance club without his permission. His men knew better than to disturb him, many hadn't lived to regret it.

 _"I just wanted you to know that, baby, you're the best."_

His anger quickly subsided, however, when a familiar giggle was heard then was followed by singing.

 _"...got my bad baby by my heavenly side!"_ A content smile curved at Lucien's lips and his head turned to the side, eyes lashes fluttering. _"I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight..."_

Lucien instinctively reached out at the sound of the familiar melody-like voice, arm ready to wrap around the woman's waist but he was met with air. The vampire's head turned to the side, and he blinked several time to rid of the sleep, eyes zeroing on the side of the bed he knew Karina had slept on. Instead, he was met with cool sheets instead of the tribrid.

"Bloody... _what?_ "

He frowned, knowing without question he'd heard her voice, and he called for her, voice still drowsy.

"K'rina?"

He got up on his elbows, noticing that the shirt he'd given her to sleep in, strewn on the bottom of the bed. For a moment he thought she'd gone and him thinking he'd heard her voice had been a dream. His eyes narrowed but, the downcast look didn't last long as the sound of a familiar voice met his ears again.

 _"Oh, my God, I feel it in the air, telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare."_ Lucien looked to see that the bedroom door was half open, the sound of crooning filling the air. _"Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere-"_

The crooning didn't last long, however, because it was soon interrupted by something clattering to the ground. Lucien straightened, already shoving aside sheets, assuming something had gone wrong. But, just as he was in the midst of grabbing his knife from his nightstand, he heard a string of curses and a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, bloody hell, that _is_ on fire!"

The male vampire raised his eyebrow, curious as he made his way out of the bedroom. He stretched as he entered the front room that was the central of the penthouse then the kitchen that was adjoined. Lucien ambled across the front room, eyebrows raising once more as a cloud of smoke welcomed him.

He paused, arms crossing over his chest, giving an amused smile as Karina appeared in the cloud of smoke.

The tribrid leant against the counter, humming to herself and gyrating to the music all while feeding from one of Lucien's underlings. He looked tempted to fight but, given the fact he didn't, he probably knew what she was and what her last name was.

"Mmmm."Karina mumbled as she pulled back, fangs bared."You're dead, not my first choice, but I get a little moody if I don't have my morning crimson."

Karina unlatched from the man a moment later, licking the blood from her lips, sighing as she was forced to bin a stack of burned pancakes, a pout on her face when she realised that only one had survived. The vampire tilted his head, momentarily fixated on the long legs that were bare due to the tribrid wearing his shirt but he was soon snapped out of his reverie when he inhaled smoke.

He coughed, shaking his head in amusement as he slipped on his dress shirt, leaving it unbuttoned.

"Poor thing."Karina said to herself or the pancake, Lucien wasn't sure, before she looked back to the fading cloud of smoke."And you wonder why Elijah doesn't let you anywhere near the kitchen."

"Yeah, well he's a _billion_ , he's had years to perfect cooking."Karina muttered to herself, letting out a fake laugh as she dumped the pan into the sink, coughing through the smoke."I, on the other hand- _oh,_ strawberries."

The fruit in the fridge instantly captured Karina's attention. She was momentarily fascinated by the see-through fridge before the food inside seemed more important. Karina gasped happily, reaching up and snatching a couple of strawberries from its container.

The tribrid soon grew bored of the ruined pancake, sliding it in the direction of the man she'd been feeding from."You can have that. "

Lucien watched with a small smile, it growing wider when she turned around, her eyes widening when she noticed him. She shrugged sheepishly, offering him a smile. Well, she smiled as well as she could around the strawberry.

"Am I to find another home if you're this determined to burn this one down?"Lucien enquired, sending the tribrid a playful smirk when she rolled her eyes."I could easily get another, but i've become fond of my new home. The view is beautiful."

Karina shrugged once more, swallowing before she pointed to Lucien.

"It's _your_ fault."

"It is?"Lucien asked, gesturing to the possibly ruined pan and batter covering the kitchen surface."Please, regale me as to why _this_ is my fault."

"Nobody lets me cook not since I burned the eggs."Karina held up her hand when Lucien opened his mouth to ask how that was possible."It's impossible, but it happened. Kinda like me."

"That's a _miracle_ , darling."Lucien corrected, offering Karina a warm yet charming smile before gesturing to the kitchen." _This_ is a mess."

The tribrid smiled to herself before she carried on defending herself."All I know is that I wake up and the pancakes are there. I'm not allowed to step into the kitchen without being glared at."

Lucien's lips downturned as he fought a smile, clearing his throat as Karina glared at him, it obvious he wasn't doing a good job.

"Well, it looks like someone needs a lesson."

"Who? Me?"Karina pointed to herself, scoffing when the male vampire nodded."Please, you've never done anything domestic for yourself in a thousand years."

Lucien feigned an affronted look."And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because the only time my uncle Kol uses a kitchen knife is when he's all out of weapons."Karina casually answered, swiping up an actual kitchen knife and pointing at Lucien."And i've never seen him cook. I love him but i've _never_ seen him in an apron."

The male eyebrow gave a silent laugh as he connected the dots, realizing that she was putting him and Kol in the same _category_. Karina straightened as Lucien's hand shot out and he grabbed the knife, twirling it around his fingers before he pointed it back at her.

"Don't point at someone, darling, you know why?"

When Karina frowned, the vampire reached out and took her hand."Huh?"

He brought her knuckles to his mouth and kissed each of them before extending her index finger like she had earlier.

"Never point at someone."Lucien turned her palm, finger tracing her pointer one before skimming across her middle, ring finger then, finally, her pinky."Because there's always _three_ pointing back at you."

He smiled as her eyes widened in realisation and she raised her head, her lips curving up. The pair smiled, Karina extending the rest of her fingers and lining her hand up with Lucien's.

"I've never noticed that."Karina's lips parted, and she gaped at Lucien before adding."Ha, i'm _so_ going to use this next time Elijah lectures me. He wags his finger to and fro like a ticking clock."

The vampire let out a hearty laugh, his dark eyes softening and turning more vibrant. Karina cocked her head, looking almost startled as Lucien interlocked their fingers. His free arm locked around her waist and she found herself pulled up against him.

He inhaled a long breath, the pad of his thumb brushing along her fingers as he began to sway. Karina watched him curiously before she fell into step with him, teeth trapping her bottom lip as he guided her, the pair rocking back and forth.

His eyes flickered over her face, as observing the female Mikaelson in an attempt to read her.

"Are we feeling better then?"

Karina peered up at the vampire, eyes locking with his. She was silent a moment, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Her defeat. She studied him, pondering his question for a moment before she gave a firm nod.

"Uh-huh."Karina nodded again but saw that, when he raised an eyebrow, he wasn't satisfied. The tribrid rolled her eyes but nodded a third time, completely telling the truth."I'm _fine_."

And she was. She'd lost, sulked, but she'd learned.

Lucien observed her again, this time for longer until he gave his own nod once he realised she wasn't lying. He smiled at her, hand on her lower back and he pulled her closer, resuming their swaying. He held their interlocked hands against him, arm tightening around her when her temple rested against his cheek.

"I have to go home soon."Karina said against Lucien's shoulder, raising her head to look at the clock on the wall."Either Josh is going to call for me then find out i'm not home _or_ momma will call Josh and find out i'm not with him."

She heard him released a low hushing sound, clearly not liking what she'd said and ignored him."My dad will be back today or tomorrow and if i'm not there, he'll-"

Lucien softly cut in, a half grin on his face but a serious hint to his tone."Don't tell me you're ashamed of me, darling."

Karina's face fell though he couldn't see it happening. The tribrid tightened her grip on his hand that he still held against his chest.

"You know my dad."She whispered though there was no upset in her voice concerning her father, just a tone that said Lucien should've been aware of the point she was trying to make."His heart would _break_ if he found out i'd been with someone under his nose and not telling him. Not to mention you're his best friend."

Lucien made a sound of agreement at the last statement. Himself and Klaus, from the first moment they'd met, had shared a bond that had lasted a thousand years, despite the pair being parted.

"Elijah told me that when Marcel and Rebekah were together, they snuck around for decades and it killed him."Karina felt a pang as she imagined doing the same to her father."I _won't_ break his heart like that."

The vampire pressed closer to Karina, his mouth brushing his ear as he pondered over their predicament. He was both admired _and_ slightly envious of the loyalty and _undying_ adoration Karina felt for her father. The vampire stared almost blankly at the wall across from him, a pit of agitation in his stomach.

He released a long breath, eyes closing as he lolled his forehead against Karina's temple.

"Then what do you suggest?"

The female Mikaelson didn't reply. Instead, Karina's free hand came up, fingers curling in his dress shirt and she tugged him closer. The tribrid kept a firm grip on him and she turned her head, resting against him. Her nose brushed his throat, underneath his jaw and she shut her eyes, breathing in.

Karina's tongue swept along her teeth, tongue lingering where her fangs would extend. A snarl came from the tribrid, her wolf instincts taking over, and she got up on her tip toes, fingers uncurling from his shirt.

"Are we to play rough, darling?"

She cupped the back of his head, keeping the vampire close to her as her mouth hovered over his pulse. When her lips touched his skin, her lips curved up as the sound of Lucien's heart racing up pounded in her ears. The tribrid relished in the sharp intake of breath that came from Lucien when she licked a stripe up his throat before finishing with a nip to his jaw.

The mood turned vibrant as Lucien pulled back to meet her gaze. Their eyes locked and, reacting to the fervour in his eyes, Karina's own eyes flashed amber.

"Karina Grace..."Lucien purred, a thrilled grin on his face, pad of his thumb brushing her cheek, captivated by the flash of amber before her eyes turned blue once more."You take my breath away."

Karina beamed and, still on her tip toes, she brushed her nose with Lucien's. Pulling her hands free and winding her arms around his neck, she keenly met him halfway when the vampire sought out her lips with his own.

 _"I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too..."_

Lucien gave an almost offended look at the sound, his jaw clenching in irritation. Karina felt this and lingered against him before she took a step back. She walked around Lucien, beginning to make her way over to the bedroom while the vampire fully entered the kitchen. While he began to salvage what was left of his kitchen worktop, his eyes glanced at her back now and then.

Karina pursed her lips, slowing down and, without looking back, she called over her shoulder, waving her phone.

"Alex."

Impressed, Lucien's eyebrows quirked up in amusement, shoulders shaking as he silently laughed.

"Oh, yes, your little _boyfriend."_

He heard her let out an irked growl when she entered the bedroom, the sound of shuffling around following as she attempted to find her phone.

"He's not my boyfriend!"Karina shouted from the bedroom, huffing smugly when he winced despite her not seeing it."He's my..."

"Suitor?"Lucien offered when she couldn't come up with a word, a lopsided smirk appearing when he heard her growl again."Don't give me that look, sweetheart, i've seen the way he looks at you. The poor boy is grasping at straws; i'm worried he might forget to _walk_ if he continues to crawl after you."

While she gave a warning growl, a retort wasn't hurled back, and he heard the sound effect as she pressed down on the answer button. Lucien half listened as he gracefully moved around his kitchen, reaching up to grab a clean and usable pan, his other taking ingredients from the fridge then cupboards.

He hummed to himself, shaking his head fondly now and then as he passed the sink and saw the unusable pan that looked almost charcoal-like.

As he worked quickly and effortlessly, pouring mix into a bowl before starting to beat it, the vampire tuned into the conversation again.

 _"Josh told me about your run-in with_ psycho _."_ He glanced at the bedroom door curiously, pouring the batter while his free hand tended to the other pan. _"Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm good but you-"_

 _"I know, no telling papa wolf, it was the first thing Josh told me. You're both okay, so i'll keep my mouth shut."_ Alex assured the tribrid, a long silence following before he added, half serious and half jokingly. _"Y'know, The Supernatural Squad_ _have your back_ _. You, me and Josh kicking ass and taking names again."_

As Karina laughed, pleased with his always cheery and loving nature, Lucien gave an unamused sound.

"Him? I look forward to witnessing that _mighty_ achievement."The ill-famed vampire gave a half surprised laugh, brandishing the knife as he chopped up the fruit."That pipsqueak couldn't shoot himself in his _own_ bloody foot even it had been _marked_ for him."

His smile returned as a sigh came from Karina, it clear she'd heard him. The conversation carried on for another few moments, something he'd spent putting the finishing touches on his work. A few seconds later Karina came out of the bedroom, a skip in her step and her hands behind her back.

She was biting on her lower lip, clearly having something in mind that she couldn't wait to get off her chest.

"Y'know, Lucien, you should never _assume_ something. Know why?"Karina toyed with her bottom lip to hide her smile, putting on her best authoritative expression."'cause you'd be making an-"

The tribrid cut herself off, a gasp spilling from her lips and her eyes going wide in amazement. Her eyes zeroed in on the table. A stack of freshly made pancakes sat on a plate, a few slices of bacon beside it along with a selection of fruit, some of which were placed neatly on top of the pancakes.

The vampire held out his arms in a hubristic manner, offering the tribrid a lopsided smirk as she continued to gape at him.

"How did you-"Karina swallowed, looking to the bedroom then the table again."It was one _short_ phone call."

"I know my way around a kitchen and vampire swiftness comes in handy."Lucien shrugged, licking off some whipped cream after he applied it on top of the strawberries."What were you saying about _assuming_ , sweetheart?"

"You can cook."Karina said, it more of a statement than a question, as if she didn't believe she'd been wrong."And it doesn't look burned or contorted at all."

"I hope it doesn't."Lucien said, holding out his hand to her, smiling when she accepted."I didn't spend thirty years learning from the best for nothing."

Karina peered up at the vampire."You're a _talented_ cook?"

Lucien gave what seemed to be a shrug as he guided the tribrid to the table and sat her down. He leant down, offering her a smile as knelt down beside her.

"You seem surprised."Lucien commented, fingers softly brushing her jawline after he tucked a stray lock of dark hair from her eyes."Love, i've got talents that will render you _speechless_."

Karina's lips parted and, she was for a long moment, tongue-tied. The vampire genuflecting in front of her gave a winning smile, truly amused with the fire in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. She finally smiled, a breathy giggle following before she shook her head.

"You think you're _so_ charming, don't you?"

"Nonsense."Lucien's mouth downturned and the vampire gave a one-shouldered shrug, unfazed."I think i'm _delightful_."

Karina's teeth soon began to toy with her bottom lip once more, her go-to habit whenever she felt sheepish or at a loss for words. And Lucien, who'd stated more than once how he found it appealing, slowly straightened from his knelt position. The hybrid witch raised her head once he came up to eye level and bit harder down on her lip when she finally noticed how close they were.

"And I have a strong feeling that you feel the same."

Karina's eyelashes fluttered when felt his hands on her thighs."Really?"

Her response was his grip tightening on her thighs and, before she could react, the vampire swiftly moved. He yanked her forward, a growl leaving him when Karina released a gasp. The vampire straightened on his knees when her hands came down on his shoulders, nails digging into the skin. He made himself comfortable in between her legs when they enclosed around him, feet digging into his lower back.

He pressed against her, hands sliding up her thighs, a hungry breath leaving him."Yes, love, _really."_

Lucien pulled back an inch, a complacent smirk gracing his handsome face as he took in her flushed cheeks and the longing that consumed her eyes darkly. He let out a pleased hum before tilting his head up and claiming her mouth. He kissed her once, an almost invisible smile curving at his mouth before he let his lips brush hers once more. Lucien lingered, letting his lips touch hers for a long moment before he finally kissed her.

"I have to go soon."Karina breathily reminded when the pair pulled away from the kiss, her blue eyes flickering over his face before she met his gaze.

"Time flies when everything is serene."Lucien muttered, cocking his head, eyes flickering over her face before he finally nodded."Try not to miss me too much, sweetheart."

Karina rolled her eyes but gave into her smile, eyes vibrant, the smile not only because of his remark. She looked almost reassured as she reached out with her hand, stopping just a few inches from Lucien's chest. The tribrid was silent for a long moment, listening before she spoke.

"Your heartbeat. It's steady now."Karina whispered, remembering sensing uneasiness from him the last time her leaving was brought up."You're not worried?"

Lucien glanced down at the hand hovering near his chest, and the vampire let out a breathy chuckle, his own hand reaching down and guiding Karina's hand. He pressed it against his chest before covering it with his own, his thumb brushing back and forth the back of her hand.

Lucien shook his head, a far too forced smile on his face before it faltered as he raise his head, giving a lopsided smirk.

"Nonsense, darling. I think you're forgetting _who_ you're talking to."

His fingers gently moved from her hand lingering now and then before he reached the bracelet he had given her for her birthday. The vampire smiled to himself, tracing the onyx snake head, observing the diamonds with a fond look. He looked up at Karina a few seconds later, smile still visible.

"Besides, I know my girl can't stay away."

As if sealing some sort of vow, Lucien brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"Fate is unstoppable."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE.**

 **I lost motivation for this story for a long time. I didn't forget about it, I did sit down and tried to come up with something, but I was unable to until recently. I hope some of you are still interested in this; I hope you are because I do love this story.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	12. take another little piece of my heart

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

" _ **Any of you want to test who's got the biggest wrinklies 'round here..."**_

Karina gave a dreamy sigh as Spike gave a roguish and audacious smirk. _"...step on up."_

As Karina gushed over the vampire on the television, she completely missed the weirded out look Aiden sent her, watching the tribrid with raised eyebrows. He looked to the kitchen, half begging Josh to return before he realised that his boyfriend also melted at the sight of the bleached blonde. Aiden sighed, moving to get comfortable only to jump when Karina giggled.

The wolf looked at the screen then back to Karina."You two want to be alone?"

"Huh?"Karina blinked, turning to Aiden with a goofy smile, ignoring his look."Oh, like you're not attracted to him."

Aiden simply held his hands up in surrender which Karina rolled her eyes at before she turned back.

" _I'll do your Slayer for you..."_

"He does keep his word. Kinda."Josh piped up as he came ambling into the room, nudging Aiden's legs playfully to get passed, playfully quipping."He ends up _doing_ her a few seasons later."

"He should've done Faith."Karina quickly claimed the popcorn, setting it down in her lap, speaking between chewing."They're a hot match made in hell."

Josh instantly raised his hand."Amen to that!"

The pair high-fived without looking, Karina handing Josh the bowl in return for the candy bowl. As they intently watched the show, they both failed to catch the startled and amused expression Aiden sent them. He'd been with Josh for a while, but the vampire and the tribrid had been friends for what seemed like forever.

He gaped at them, eyes still wide, unable to comprehend before he settled."What? I don't understand. What is she? Who is he? Why is a child in charge of a bunch of vampires? Who the hell is Faith?"

Karina and Josh shared a look before turning to Aiden. The best friends stared at the wolf before shuffling closer together, whispering even though the wolf could hear them clearly.

"I miss Davina."

"Yeah, well, we're stuck with him. He's the best I could get."Josh muttered playfully, giving a smile when Aiden nudged his leg to which he raised his voice enough to say."Love you!"

"You better. I'm losing brain cells watching this."

Aiden smirked, easily catching the popcorn he pair threw at him before he threw them in the air, catching them in his mouth.

"Shut up; I grew up watching this show. Of course, my father would pull it apart because, and I quote, **'** it isn't bloody authentic **'** , but I loved it. I remember having a big crush on Spike-"

"Which you still do."

Karina playfully glowered at Josh's interruption, fighting a smile before she carried on." _Anyway_ , I remember begging my dad to hunt the guy down and turn him. It turns out actors are different to their characters. The bloke is great but, y'know, not _Spike_."

"Yeah, not even English. I'm more of an Angel guy; he's my type."Josh said with a broad smile, grabbing up a handful of popcorn as he beamed at his boyfriend."Tall, dark and handsome."

"Ugh, get a room. You're worse than Kol and Davina."Karina scrunched up her face as the couple began making lovey dovey eyes at each-other before she added."He's cute, but I'm an _Angelus_ fan all the way. He dresses better, has swagger, fights better and not a whelp. And he knows what humour is."

As the scene changed to one that didn't involve her favourite character, Karina straightened, picking up her almost empty glass.

"Refill anyone?"

The couple shook their heads, Josh giving a small smile to his friend as she stepped over his legs and made her way to the kitchen. Humming as she ambled off, the hybrid witch disappeared into the kitchen, clearly in a good mood.

Aiden watched her go before he scooted over to Josh."She seems to have a thing for-"

The vampire interrupted, not fazed and ready with an answer, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Amoral, infamous bad boys with astute techniques and a creepy fondness for violence?"Josh offered as he chewed, eye brows raised in amusement when Aiden just shrugged."Have you seen the guys she grew up with?"

"You mean the psy-?"

The pair looked up when a tutting sound was heard, eyes catching sight of Karina sauntering in. Josh shook his head at Aiden, wagging a finger as a warning not to finish his sentence.

"Watch it, that's my father and uncles your talking about."Karina lightly scolded as she sauntered back into the room, a smile on her face."Not everyone who is deemed a monster is _truly_ a monster. _Some_ are evil to the core, but some have a creamy centre for _certain_ people."

"My father has killed hundreds, if not _thousands_ of people and he'd do it all again in a heartbeat, but he is the _best_ father."Karina happily said as she sat back down, sighing as she crossed one leg over the other, bringing the rim of the glass to her lips."My uncle Kol is the wildest of us all, yet he _melts_ whenever he looks at Davina."

"And Spike?"Karina pointed to the television which was paused, freezing the previously mentioned vampire in the middle of a fight."He's killed two Slayers, got his nickname by torturing victims with railroad spikes, but he took care of his frail beloved and risked his _life_ to get the cure."

Aiden nodded along, mouth downturned as an obvious sign he didn't understand before he asked."Angelus?"

"Oh, he is evil through and through but we need that."

The wolf gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Your point?"

Karina's response was laced with a firm tone, her tone clear that she truly believed her words.

"We need it to know that some people are just evil. Not all evil has a rhyme or reason. I still like him, through, he is what he is and he doesn't give a damn."Karina replied, dipping her hand back into the bowl for some more popcorn."You see every person deemed a monster as Angelus. My point is that a monster _can_ feel, it's not all black and white."

She then gave a mischievous grin, sing songing."Besides, who doesn't love a monster once in a while? They're _anything_ but boring."

"Don't tell my dad I said that."Karina looked around, almost paranoid, nipping her bottom lip."I'll be grounded for the next _billion_ y-"

"Ohhhh!"Josh sat up straight, cutting Karina off, the bowl of popcorn tipping over onto its side next to him, half of it spilling out."You're speaking from experience!"

The hybrid witch frowned, setting down the glass, puzzled."Huh?"

"I smell a romance in the air."Josh's mouth curved up as he studied his best friend, giving a happy smile."Someone's got a _boy_ _yy_ _frie_ _ee_ _nd!_ "

Giving a careful look, Karina pursed her lips, feigning bewilderment as she once repeated."Huh?"

"High pitched tone when confronted, glazed over look and smile when you were ranting."Josh muttered, leaning closer and observing his best friend before he smirked."And your heartbeat is _racing_."

"That's not because of the **'** boyfriend **'** you've _made up._ "Karina quickly replied, shaking her head with an amused giggle."That's because there's a cute vampire on the screen."

"Liar You're lying, you...you _liar_."Josh accused, shifting to get more comfortable, giving an inquisitive look."Who is he? What's his name? Is he hot?"

"I can't tell you because there isn't _anybody_."Karina sighed, propping her feet up on the table, looking at her friend almost pleadingly."Can we _please_ get back to the show?"

"No, because this is more interesting."Josh reached out and grabbed the remote before Karina to grab it, tossing it onto the table."Ah-ah! Not until I get some details."

Karina rolled her eyes, turning to Aiden."Control your man."

Aiden just raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head with an entertained smile."You must be desperate. Who is he?"

Karina glared at Aiden, wagging a finger at him."Don't you start."

The hybrid witch looked back to Josh who raised both of his eyebrows at her, it evident he wasn't going to give up. If Josh was anything, it was stubborn and she both loved and hated that about him. She arched her eyebrow at the vampire, staring back at him, not willing to give in.

"Karina, i'm immortal."Josh sang, casually resting his chin on his hand, peering at the hybrid witch."I've got time to spare."

"Klaus Mikaelson is my father, and i've been lectured by my uncle more times than I can count."Karina got comfortable, crossing her arms over her chest and giving them an encouraging smile."I can do this _all_ day."

When Karina simply stared back at him, anything but browbeat by him, Josh let out a desperate sound. The vampire placed his hands together in a prayer position, pleading for some information.

"Come on; i'm your friend."

"I know, and I love you but-"

"If you're worried about us telling papa wolf before you're ready to tell him yourself then you must be serious. When have I ever broken your trust?"Josh raised his eyebrows, daring her to come up with a response before he added."I lie to your family _all the time_ it's almost a hobby!"

Both Karina and Aiden gave the vampire a baffled look to which the vampire waved a hand at. Josh didn't have a mendacious bone in his body, but he was very loyal to his friends. If someone confided in him and his friend wanted him to keep it to himself, then he would. He didn't see that as lying to people, he saw it as friendship and loyalty.

So if Karina confided in him and he _wasn't_ concerned about her well being, he would keep her secret. He would _only_ break his word for her own good such as her safety. If that wasn't the case, Josh didn't care how powerful her father and family were, she was his friend, and she had his loyalty.

"Uh, yeah, that doesn't sound right."Josh said with a small laugh, quickly correcting himself."I just mean that the hole in the wall wasn't from the attack, it was from me throwing my phone when Aiden said he was gonna be late for movie night. It's been almost _two_ years, and nobody suspects anything."

"Yep."Josh then brushed invisible dust off his shoulder, giving a cheeky smile as he did so."That was _me_ , and nobody knows. Except for you guys, of course."

The vampire's smile faded as he saw the troubled look on Karina's face. All playful banter went out the window, and the vampire shuffled closer to her.

"Look, I know all about be worried about what everyone else might think or worried that it might not work. Believe me; I totally get it."He swung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his side."You think either of our species was happy with a vampire and a wolf dating back then? No, but we didn't give a damn because nothing matters when it's _real_."

"I mean Aiden is a wolf whose bite could _kill_ me and i'm a vamp who feeds on blood."Josh's voice softened, and he gave a playful smile, resting his cheek atop of Karina's head." _Could_ be seen as a downer 'cause an oozing wolf bite sorta ruins the mood but if you're willing to look past the fangs, the dog thing now and then and the fact that our species used to hate each-other then it's all worth it in the end."

Karina beamed when Josh and Aiden met eyes and shared a loving smile. They had first gotten together before her pack, and the vampires signed the treaty and joined forces. Their relationship had a big effect on either species and their love despite what they were was influential in showing that love does defeat hate.

"So if anyone understands facing problems—like, _actual_ war with both species—with relationships it's us."Josh finally said, nudging Karina again with his foot as encouragement."I'm your friend. Friends share."

"I'm your friend, too, but I don't care about your new boyfriend."Aiden honestly stated, but offered her a kind and true-hearted. "I'm your _pack_ ; I got your back. He hurts you, i'll call our people, and we'll tear his throat out. But, what's said in here doesn't go anywhere unless you want it to."

"Fine. Why can't you be the friends that don't really care about me?"Karina mumbled, suddenly sheepish as she toyed with the rings around her fingers."All right I did meet someone and-"

"I knew it!"Josh yelled, clapping his hands with a smug smile before he noticed the unamused looks."Sorry. Nobody's usually around when i'm right. Carry on."

"I met him, and now we're, uh...we're _something_."Karina simply stated, shrugging when Josh raised his eyebrows, clearly wanting more information."There isn't anything else to tell. I've been seeing him for a while."

"Really? That's it. Come on, put some meat on the bone."Josh beseech, hands flailing around as he spoke."I'm a man in the desert crawling towards a sight of water."

Both Karina and Aiden laughed as Josh called out questions only to be shot down.

"Is he hot? At least tell me that."Josh inquired, a goofy grin on his face, a grin that faltered when Aiden looked at him."What? I need info to find out who the guy is."

"Well? Is he?"Josh looked to Karina, a smile forming when she just raised an eyebrow, and he raised his hand."That's my girl."

Aiden rolled eyes as they high-fived for the second time, Josh whooping happily as he did so.

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you that."Karina instantly replied, shaking her head and giving her friend a remorseful look."You wouldn't tell, but you'd be so obvious that it would give it away."

Josh waved a hand in the air, index finger upright." _Ah-ha!_ So he's close to home."

"Doesn't cross out much."Aiden quickly stomped on Josh's eureka moment with a casual shrug."Wolves and vampires are around all the time, a lot of people are close to home."

Josh's smile faded into a frown, and he glowered at Aiden a little, huffing. _"Fine,_ but at least we know it's someone close to home."

Aiden looked down, his mouth curving up as his boyfriend quickly got back on track, looking at the bright side. If he loved anything about Josh, it was how positive he was.

He seemed to brighten up the room whenever he entered whether it be a party or a funeral. That was a good thing in Aiden's mind because everyone _needed_ someone bright and cheery to make them smile at the darkest of times and, for him, that was Josh.

"Someone close to home..."Josh casually tapped his fingers against his chin, pondering for a moment before he gave a knowing smile."Which makes it harder to tell your family because if things spiralled they'd lose someone dear to them or..."

Josh cut himself off to ask, a serious hint to his tone."Do you like him?"

Karina gave Josh a bemused look, confused as to why he would ask."If I didn't like him why would I bother with him?"

"But why him? What is so _special_ about him?"

Karina looked down at the question, pulling back the sleeve of her jumper to stare at the bracelet Lucien had given her.

 _Don't think about it. Just, for once, listen to your heartbeat instead of your head. You never know, it might do you some good._

 _You tend to take my breath away whether you're at your worst or you're at your best. I want to be there for it all._

The hybrid witch trapped her bottom lip between her teeth, something she did whether she was nervous or overwhelmed. Her finger traced the onyx snake head, eyes flickering over the diamonds as she remembered the _nervous_ look on his face as he first showed her it, as if her rejecting the gift was also her rejecting _him_.

Her mouth curved up as she also remembered how he _still_ beamed whenever he saw she still wore it.

How she'd kept the promise never to take it off.

 _You are many things, my darling, but weak is not one of them._

 _Karina Grace...you take my breath away._

 _I know my girl can't stay away. Fate is unstoppable._

"Kar?"

"Lu- _He_ knows me."

Karina shrugged, at a loss as to what else she could add before she just carried on without thinking.

"He never lets me forget who I am, he but understands that being invincible doesn't mean i'm always, uh, lionhearted or composed. I'm mighty, but there are times when being a hybrid and a witch can get on top of you."Karina said, far too busy remembering her defeat and how Lucien sat in the shower with her to console her."He knows when I need a shoulder or rant but also knows when to challenge me."

"He gives me butterflies."Karina's smile then faded, and she blinked, snapping out of her reverie."But that doesn't mean i'm not repentant for lying to my parents and my family."

Aiden gave a sympathetic smile when Karina's face fell, and Josh snapped straight into action, pulling the tribrid into his arms and embracing her tightly.

"You can't help that you like him."

"I don't _just_ like him, i-"Karina cut herself off, releasing a long breath, unable to carrying on her sentence before she firmly added, gesturing to her temple."I have this voice in the back of my head telling me to run _away_ whenever I see him, to _rip_ his heart out because he's getting into mine. But when I run he's always chasing me and I can't help but let him catch me."

"It's a...it's a _sickness_. It _has_ to be because it's _everything_ I don't believe in."Karina sadly said, fidgeting with the sleeves of her jumper."Being dishonest to my family, lying to my dad, and caring about nothing but family. _Always and forever._ I believe in that; it's in my blood."

"It's not a sickness. It doesn't mean you're a sucky daughter 'cause you're anything but that."

"Thing is, when you're with someone and you care about them they bring out a side of you you've never seen before. He challenges you, you said so yourself. It's not a bad thing, Kar; it's you finding yourself. It doesn't mean you wouldn't sacrifice yourself in the name of always and forever; it just means you've got a whole other part of you to explore."

"Just forget about how people would react and tell me something."Josh waited until Karina met his gaze and he observed her for a moment before asking."Are you happy when you're with him?"

Karina opened her mouth to reject the question but found herself unable to. She hadn't admitted it to herself, and she was almost positive that she hadn't told Lucien either.

"Karina?"

"I don't want to be; i can't help it."Karina whispered, giving a sentimental smile as she thought of the vampire."He makes me smile, and when he does, I forget for a while _until_ I have to go home."

"You've been conquered by something even more powerful than _yourself_."Josh commented with a proud smile, rubbing Karina's arm fondly before he, after pondering about what Karina had said about the still unnamed man, inferred."You're smitten, Karina."

Josh smiled softly at his friend, hugging her tightly.

"Welcome to the club."

* * *

" **Nik!"**

Lucien smiled at his sire, offering him a nod as a greeting before he stepped back, opening his door wider."Please, come in, though I am a _tad_ bit shocked you knocked. Finally learned some _manners_ , have we?"

Klaus rolled his eyes as he entered the penthouse, turning to face his best friend with a look that could only be described as disturbed. He patted Lucien's shoulder fondly in greeting before he carried on ambling inside of the penthouse.

"Yes, well, after walking on Kol and his little witch in the midst of a _tryst_ , i've learned to take precautions."

"Oh, mate, i'm sorry."Lucien gave an exaggerated wince as he shut his door behind them."That ought to have put a damper on your day."

Klaus nodded in agreement, making his way down the steps that led to the open space.

"Well it certainly left a distressing memory I _won't_ forget for a while."Klaus responded, shaking his head with a tut as he followed Lucien further into the penthouse."Let's just say that Davina and I have _certainly_ seen the best and the worst of each-other."

Lucien's lips curved up cheekily as he trailed behind Klaus.

"Was seeing her unclad the best?"

"Careful."Klaus looked utterly scandalised as he glared at his best friend."That's my brother's girl!"

Lucien loudly laughed as he made his way over to his bar, Klaus lingering in the front room and taking a seat, glancing out of the large windows at his city with a smile.

"Given your history with Elijah, Nik, that isn't uncharted territory for you."

Klaus sent his first sired vampire a look that only made him laugh louder. Lucien didn't miss the thoughtful smile Klaus gave at the laugh before he picked out one of his favourite bottles.

"How was your trip?"

"A bunch of centuries old toddlers trying to make a name for themselves but ended up biting off more than they could chew."Klaus answered in a rather bored manner before he gave a triumphant smirk."In the end, it was _I_ that did the chewing."

"I suspect you left one alive to tell the ghastly tale, therefore warning others about going against you."The younger male stated, nodding to himself when Klaus just smiled."Now, what can I do for you?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows."Sorry?"

"Come on, Nik, don't offend me. You're my oldest and greatest friend. I know you just as you know me, you and I are _comrades_."Lucien gave his sire a fond smile as he made his way over to him, reaching out with one tumbler."What is it you're after?"

"I didn't come for anything."Klaus replied, taking a tumbler of whisky from Lucien, offering the vampire a half smile."Can't i just visit a friend?"

Lucien paused, an impassive expression on his face as he stared at Klaus from where he stood behind him. He knew his sire. He knew that if got defensive or bold, it would only anger Klaus more.

But one would be utterly _foolish_ to even _think_ about underestimating Klaus Mikaelson's intelligence let alone attempt to act on it.

Lucien observed his sire for a long moment, the thought of running not even entering his mind. Lucien was anything but a coward. If Klaus knew of Karina and Lucien then running was something Lucien wouldn't do. Klaus would never respect someone who ran and, while he was sure to have a death wish, Lucien refused to let a ray of hope burn out.

He'd once proven himself worthy of Klaus' trust, of being his family. He'd do it all over again, a _hundred_ times over if he had to prove himself worthy of the princess.

"Is that so?"

When Klaus made no move to lunge at him, Lucien came into view and sat across from his friend.

Klaus nodded, offering his first sired vampire a nod of gratitude."I just came to say in person that appreciate you looking out for my daughter in my absence."

This startled Lucien more than his slight trepidation over Klaus' possible discovery. The younger male's eyes narrowed as he observed his sire, finding no traces of deception or jest on his face. In a thousand years, Lucien had never been thanked or even heard of his sire showing gratitude over anything.

But it was a big step for the hybrid. While looking over Karina seemed a simple task it wasn't for Klaus, he was handing over trust as well as his daughter's safety. Of course, most of the task was to Kol who Klaus already trusted with his daughter but to even speak the words of asking Lucien to look out for her meant that he was considered something more than a bloodline.

Instead of turning the entire thing into a big deal, Lucien just nodded with a small smile.

"Of course, it was no bother."Lucien responded, reaching out with his tumbler and clinking it with Klaus' before he leant back in his chair."Though, I believe it was _her_ looking out for _me_ what with Kol's absolute hatred for me. It was a _thousand_ years ago and done in my duty to help you lot, but he has _never_ gotten over me _daring_ to touch him, has he?"

"Ah, the **'** touch me again, and i'll tear your arm straight off **'** comment he made."Klaus, now comfortable, also leant back in his chair with a chuckle."Well, Kol's never been one for subtlety nor does he let go of a grudge even if it is utterly _absurd_."

"Maybe he thought I fancied him."Lucien pondered aloud, giving a smile as he noticed Klaus' eye roll."He's not even my type. Far too tall for one thing. If I did fancy one of you Mikaelson men, it would've been Elijah. Solemn, yes, but he does dress in a dignified manner."

"Not sure if i'm supposed to be offended or planning a meet-cute for you both."Klaus played along, tipping his glass at Lucien as he nodded, giving a mawkish sigh."My brother and my first sired vampire finally realising that their thousand year of detesting one another was just a cover up for their true feelings. _Ah_ , there should be a play."

"There has been worse romances, Nik."Lucien responded, swirling his drink before he took a long sip."You and Tatia, Elijah and Tatia, you and Katerina then Elijah and Katerina...oh, _wait!_ "

Lucien paused, giving a gasp as if he suddenly realised something.

"Oh, there seems to be a pattern. Did you have a dalliance with Katerina?"Klaus rolled his eyes at the childish smile Lucien gave before he carried on."Oh, well, i'll just ignore your romances all together, yes?"

"Perhaps we should talk about _your_ love life, old friend."

Lucien didn't react, he didn't dare to, despite his want to share with his best friend. Klaus trusted him; they were almost family, Klaus _sired_ Lucien. He knew Lucien more than anyone, and he knew full well that Lucien, while a vicious killer, was devoted to those he consider a loved one, he mirrored his sire that way.

Why wouldn't Klaus deem Lucien good enough for Karina?

Instead of voicing this, the vampire raised an eyebrow, feigning curiously.

"Love life?"

"Your preoccupation with the still unnamed popsy. Last I heard of her you were doing research just to find out her _name_."Klaus replied, giving Lucien a scolding look and a tut with a shake of his head before he let a smile grace his face."Tell me, did you find out what her name is? Or is she still always _near_ your grasp but you're _never_ able to get hold of her?"

Once again, the younger male acted amused with a laugh.

"Nik, my old friend, you should know me better than that. There isn't anyone or anything I can't get hold of."

"You reputation makes me inclined to agree with you, but your recent actions prove _otherwise_."

"And what makes you say that?"

"You can't kid a kidder."Klaus simply answered, giving a proud smirk when Lucien blinked before looking away, proving his point."Thing is, i'm the _epitome_ of donning the image of an inscrutable _beast_. When that _someone_ comes into your life, that someone who piece by piece _breaks_ down those walls despite how high or _imperishable_ they seem to be, it is _impossible_ to build them back up."

It was Klaus' turn to look away, his jaw clenching as he added."But it's foolish even to try because when you let that person in, re-building those walls is the _furthest_ thing from your mind."

Lucien just remained silent, downing the rest of his drink, a glazed look in his eyes as he thought of said **'** preoccupation **'**. His lips curved up behind the rim of his glass despite his best efforts to resist.

But, although he'd attempted to hide his smile, Klaus noticed it and the Original, quick to remove the spotlight from himself, took the change.

Klaus leant forward, drink forgotten, attention focused on his friend. He cocked his head, lips curving up once more as he gestured to Lucien.

"And I know that smile, mate; it's the smile of a bloke who is wholeheartedly enamoured."Klaus chuckled as Lucien just rolled his eyes, and he straightened, shaking his head."You are a sentimental fool. _Always_ have been."

Klaus' tone was accusing or ridiculing; he just seemed somewhat _intrigued_.

If this had occurred decades before, if Klaus had seen his friend even developing feelings for someone, he would've reacted differently. His response would've been pure disappointment at Lucien caring for someone besides himself and family.

But since he now had someone who loved him _unconditional_ and, in return, felt the same _tenfold_ , it had cracked something inside of him. He knew someone _deemed_ a monster could be _loved_ , that even the worst of the worst could love in return.

"She has you wrapped around her finger, has she?"

Lucien didn't get defensive; instead, he just smiled with a one-shouldered shrug.

"Given your speech from earlier, Nik, it takes one to know one."

Klaus just rolled his eyes before he cocked his head his friend, tone serious and curiosity."What is it about her that's inspired such adoration from you?"

Lucien's reply was quick, short but laced with complete honesty.

"She takes my breath away."

He didn't admit to feeling what Klaus playfully accused him of nor did he deny it. But the almost tranquil yet ravenous look in his eyes as he looked away gave an answer he didn't vocalise. Instead, the fabled vampire continued to stare in the direction of his bedroom, gaze focused on the bed he'd shared with Karina a while before.

As the memory of sharing the bed with Karina replayed in his mind, Lucien found himself somewhat longing for to it to happen again.

He didn't like the thought of sleeping in the bed _without_ her.

He guessed his sire had a point; he'd always been a sentimental fool deep down.

But, in this instance, he wasn't ashamed of it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 ** **If you enjoy this story and want to read more,** ** _please leave a review._****


	13. your perfect eyes, they're all i can see

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Too slow. Try again."**

Karina glared up at Lucien, breathing labored and cheeks flushed, eyes glassy with adrenaline. The tribrid's glower darkened as she got up onto her elbows, wincing at the pain in her lower back. She blew the hair from her eyes before flashing to her feet.

Karina moved swiftly yet gracefully, attacking Lucien with brutal zest. She was quick enough to land a kick on his chest, sending him stumbling backwards, earning her adequate time to swing her fists at him. A few blows connected with his face, a couple he managed to dodge. But he recovered quickly, massaging his jaw as he healed while avoiding the rest of the strikes.

"Better."

Lucien waited until Karina gave a satisfied smile before he grabbed her wrist just as it was about to hit him again. He pulled her forward with a shake of his head, pausing long enough to peck her cheek before his stern expression took over one more.

"Two seconds of _thinking_ you won might make you _lose_."He tutted with a shake of his head before shoving her backwards, flashing forward and kicking her feet out from under her."Two seconds _matter_."

Karina released an angry growl as she hit the ground again, wincing as discomfort soared through her body. It was gone within the second, but because of the several times it had happened during their training session it grew more annoying the more it happened.

"That bloody hurt."

The vampire's austere expression softened, and he made his way over to her, holding out a hand. When she raised an eyebrow, wondering if it were another trick, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my love, i'll be sure to make it up to you when we're finished."Lucien promised as he pulled the tribrid to her feet, kissing her knuckles before turned to his bar."I'll give you a moment to recover."

"Really? _You_ get a break drink?"Karina gave a grumpy sigh, glaring at Lucien as he poured himself a drink."Have I mentioned how much I hate you right now?"

"You may have mentioned it a dozen or so times."Lucien replied with an amused smile, it growing the more she glared at him before he softly added."You need to train harder, darling, i'd hate for anything to happen to you."

"Why bother when I have _you_ to protect me?"Karina gave her sweetest smile, cocking her head when Lucien's lips curved up before she added."I'll use you as a shield. The older the vampire, the more durable they are."

Lucien gave an almost offended eye roll but was unable to hold back a laugh that made Karina's teasing smile turn somewhat fond. The vampire motioned to her with his glass as if giving a toast, taking a long and much-needed sip.

"Have a mentioned how I just adore your affectionate nature?"

"It's a gift. I'm very gifted."Karina gave her most humbling smile, hands behind her back as she swayed, sending Lucien an almost desirous look."Maybe we can drop this entire situation and enjoy a long, _relaxing_ shower?"

Her smile grew when Lucien's eyes sought her out, and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Lucien peered at the tribrid over the rim of his glass, cocking his head thoughtfully. Karina's smile widened when his eyes darkened as he stared at her, hopeful that she had him hooked.

A hopeful feeling that soon subsided when the vampire cleared his throat, snapping out of whatever daze he was in with a shake of his head.

"Commendable effort, darling. Quite tempting but i'm afraid I must resist those charms of yours for the time being."Lucien said before he downed the rest of his drink, smirking when Karina's eyes narrowed before he beckoned her over."Now, where were-"

The vampire trailed off when he turned to face Karina only to see that she was gone. The vampire looked around, nodding in approval when he saw no sign of Karina as well as no sound of her. He remained frozen for a moment, attempting to pick up on her heartbeat or breathing, eyes attempting to catch sight of her.

"Very good."The vampire muttered, taking a silent step backwards, moving round in a small circle."Impressive."

It was silent for a long moment, no sounds of movement, breathing or heartbeat apart from Lucien's. That was until a growling came from all around before he heard a smash. When he quickly turned around, thinking the threat was behind him, he suddenly found himself flying through the air. He attempted to gain the upper hand only to cry out when he felt as if needles were poking him all over, especially his mind.

The vampire faintly heard a giggle just as he hit the ground, groaning when he was shifted onto his back. His vision blurred for a moment as the jabbing feeling ceased after a long moment. He sighed, at a loss for air for a moment when he felt nails dig into his shoulders.

"Bloody hell."

Lucien groaned as he looked up, finding himself drowning in amber. A growl came from Karina as she lowered herself onto him, straddling the vampire, legs at either side of him, trapping him. She hovered over him, double fangs extracted.

He frowned for a moment, looking over to see a destroyed frame and shook his head."You crafty girl."

"Relying on all instincts and senses."Lucien murmured, staring into the amber orbs with an almost hypnotized look before he gave a smile."Commendable but slightly _unfair_ , darling. You have the instincts of a wolf as well as a vampire _and_ the abilities of a witch."

"There is no fairness in war, you said so yourself."Karina straightened, double fangs disappearing and blue orbs returning, giving a shrug."Just the winner and the _loser_."

She emphasized the last word by poking Lucien's shoulder with a cheeky smile. The vampire raised his eyebrows in response, shaking his head. He, once again, took advantage of Karina's comfortable state and reached up, grabbing Karina by the throat.

The grip was _gentle_ but firm enough for him to knock her off of him. He flipped them over so that he was now the one straddling her, keeping the tribrid in place by his grip on her throat.

Lucien gave a smug smirk, inhaling a long breath as he settled down on top of the tribrid. Eyes flickering over her face, smirk broadening when she gave a startled look, Lucien's hazel eyes darkened when hers flashed amber once more.

"Two seconds of feeling at ease gives your opponent two seconds to be _victorious_."Lucien said in a scolding tone, thumb brushing her throat before he shook his head."I don't think you can sing your own praises _without_ your head on your shoulders."

Karina didn't reply; she was far too busy inhaling air back into her lungs. The surprise he had caused had knocked the breath out of her. Karina glared up at Lucien, attempting to pry his hand from her throat but he remained stoic. The grip wasn't tight, she knew he wouldn't cause her harm, but the grin on his face was annoying. Her cheeks were crimson with adrenaline but mostly because of how smug the vampire was being.

Karina finally replied, breathing labored and voice breathy."I don't think you can boast about how smart you are _without_ your tongue. How attached are you to it?"

"Not as much as _you_ are, i'm sure."Lucien hummed to himself, sweeping aside stray locks of Karina's hair from Karina's rosy cheeks."I must say that the sight of you bright-eyed, flushed and at my mercy is quite distracting."

Karina rolled her eyes, arching her eyebrow again, hiding a smile."Really?"

"Yes."Lucien nodded, lips curving up into a playful grin, hand moving upwards to cup her cheek. _"Really."_

He leant down, nose brushing Karina's, thumb sweeping across her bottom lip. The vampire gave a small smile as Karina tilted her head up, as if her intention was to meet him halfway. He made a sound of encouragement, free hand working its way to her thigh. His temple rested against Karina's, eyes focused on her lips, pressing closer to her.

But, just as their lips brushed, Karina made a tutting sound.

"Distractions won't serve you well in a war, Lucien."

Karina's smile was the last thing he witnessed before he was thrown aside, slamming against the wall beside them, almost knocking down a painting. The vampire cried out more in surprise than pain, looking after Karina as she jumped back up onto her feet with a pleased laugh. She spun around to face him with a flourish, a large smile on her lips when she saw his startled look.

"What's the matter, Lucien?"Karina feigned concern as she watched him, attempting to hide her smile."Tongue-tied?"

Lucien didn't reply with a witty remark. Instead, he just gave a smile.

It was a _proud_ smile.

The more they trained, the more her confidence grew because Karina now knew that being imperishable didn't mean that others were weaker. She wouldn't always walk away unscathed. Lucien represented that for her, he didn't hold back when they trained and would meet her with whatever she threw at him.

When the pair trained, they opposed one another, and because of that, she could see what she was doing wrong and how she could improve. She worked on her weak points; she accepted that with power didn't come with intolerance to defeat. Karina focused weak spots she had; she grew more forceful with her attacks, she concentrated on taking failures in stride and would get back onto her feet.

And the more self-assured she got, the less her defeat bothered her.

"Don't tell me you're sulking."

The vampire shook his head with a laugh when Karina gave an exaggerated pout, swaying back and forth, opening her arms as if offering him a comforting hug.

" _Nonsense_. Excluding the dent to my ego, darling, i'm nothing less than _delighted_ with your progress."Lucien stated as he got to his feet, brushing invisible dust from his clothing as he ambled over to the tribrid, giving her a playful look."Your resilient but wily ways are almost on par with my _own_."

The vampire outstretched his arms, inviting her into his embrace. His playful smile faded a little as if he, despite their relationship, expected her to rebuff him.

"Are you insulting me or complimenting me with that last statement?"Karina replied, rolling her eyes when he wiggled his fingers in a beckoning manner but didn't hesitate as she made her way over into Lucien's open arms."No matter, i'll accept it considering your resilience has kinda helped me."

Lucien gave a satisfied smile when Karina, as if not realising it or it were a habit, took hold of his elbows and enclosed Lucien's arms around her. The vampire instantaneously locked his arms around her while she rested her own hands on his chest, smiling up at him teasingly when he frowned.

" _Kinda?_ "Lucien raised an almost puzzled eyebrow, simpering with a shake of his head, one hand resting on the small of her back."Should I be offended, love?"

"I'm a Mikaelson, Lucien; we only give sort of compliments."Karina's face scrunched up as if praising someone was unfamiliar to her before was unable to hide her small smile."I rarely give them so count yourself fortunate, and it's only because I can look in the mirror without feeling i've disgraced myself."

While her words were laced with jest, proving just how she'd gotten over the entire Gaspar incident, Lucien gave a frown, his eyes darkening.

"Luci- _Oh!"_

Karina gave a startled gasp when the entire penthouse suddenly became a blur, a surge of wind blowing strands of dark locks in front of her eyes. Lucien's hands gripped her hips, pulling the tribrid up against him to keep her close. She cried out when something hard came in contact with her back, a shiver running down her spine when Lucien squeezed her hips.

One hand left her hips, and Karina was forced to look up at the vampire when his fingers grasped her chin.

"Your defeat, while somewhat distressing, no longer has power over you. You conquered what he saw as your _weaknesses_."Lucien almost snarled at the mere thought of Gaspar, but it quickly subsided when he looked back to Karina and his lips curved up."You have overcome it, you have learned from it, you have become stronger _because_ of it."

Karina looked down, teeth quickly sinking into her bottom lip, another habit. Karina barely noticed she did it anymore, but Lucien did. He knew it was a nervous habit she did and, when she realised he caught sight of it, she knew that he held a fondness for it. He cocked his head, giving a small smile, a hand cupping her face once more.

"You, my _precious_ love..."

Karina's eyelashes fluttered as Lucien's thumb brushed her lip once more, tugging at it with a mesmerized smile before he met her gaze.

"You have risen like a _phoenix_ from the ashes."

The vampire swallowed when a passionate purr came from the tribrid, her hand coming up and grabbing his own. His eyes were almost black as his thumb brushed her cheek fondly before he turned his hand, it meeting Karina's before he keenly interlocked their fingers. Both inhaled sharply as Karina looked up at him, her eyes flashing amber when she heard his racing heartbeat.

Once again, without fail, she took his breath away.

Karina clutched his hand to her, turning and kissing his palm before she gave a roguish smile. The vampire instantly smiled back, gaze flickering between her lips and her eyes once again.

"Darling..."

Lucien blinked, eyes widening when he found himself no longer staring at Karina. Instead, he was flying through their air and, before he could process what was happening and recover, he was falling.

"Bloody hell."

Lucien released a groan as his back hit the ground once more, the air almost knocked out of him. He swallowed, inhaling a long breath as he propped himself up on his elbows, out of breath. He looked up as a body lowered itself onto his own, hands grabbing his wrists and the vampire didn't think to resist as he was pushed onto his back.

He let out an excited hum when his hands were held down at each side of his head, simpering playfully when he looked up and found himself staring at Karina.

The tribrid looked down at the vampire she had pinned to the ground, the pads of her thumbs brushing his wrists. She gave a smug smile as she felt his racing pulse, eyes flickering over his face, taking in the breathless vampire.

"My, my."Karina drawled, quirking an eyebrow as she repeated Lucien's words from earlier, still pinning each hand beside his head."I must say that the sight of you bright-eyed, flushed and at my mercy is quite distracting."

Lucien's mouth formed an **'** O **'** as he turned his head from side to side, taking in their position. He gave a delighted chuckle, wiggling his fingers at her but didn't make a move to free his wrists.

"Karina Grace, you saucy little minx."The vampire returned his gaze to Karina, his eyes darkening hungrily."Are we to play now?"

Karina yelped in surprise as Lucien suddenly shot up, large hands seizing her thighs to keep her in place as he sat up. The vampire gave a teasing grin as Karina's legs enclosed around him out of habit, hands settling on his shoulders, tilting his head upwards. The pair met eyes once more, Lucien wrenching the tribrid closer with a longing filled growl.

"There's my girl."

Karina's nails dug into Lucien's shoulder as she arched into him, before leaning down and meeting his lips with her own.

Karina's hand cupped Lucien's cheek as she breathed in, tilting her head to meet his lips halfway as he searched for her mouth again. He pecked her mouth once before nipping at her lower lip which earned him a breathy laugh. Lucien lingered with a smile before he sought out her mouth once more, a growl following when Karina nipped his lip like he did her before she claimed his lips with her own.

The tribrid's eyes fluttered, a tingling feeling soaring throughout her body when Lucien's fingers brushed underneath her shirt, the feel of skin meeting skin causing her to shiver. Their kiss soon turned passionate when Karina wound her arms around Lucien's neck, mewling when his tongue brushed her lip and they quickly become consumed.

Karina almost whimpered when Lucien's hands grabbed her legs, fingers digging into her flesh as he moved them upwards towards her thighs. The tribrid made a sound of approval before locking her legs around him, gyrating enthusiastically in his lap which resulted in the vampire biting down on her lower lip before he deepened their kiss.

The pair kissed for a long moment before they parted for air, Karina releasing an unhappy whine. She heard Lucien laugh to himself, but when prepared herself to scold him, she suddenly forgot how to form words when she felt his lips skim her cheek.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head; kiss swollen lips parted as gasps fell from them.

"Should I be expecting you to leave soon? While you're meant to be at a sleepover, your father might ask your little friends too many questions and, from what you've told me, he isn't very good under pressure."

Karina's eyes snapped open, the dreamy smile fading as she processed Lucien's words, and she froze for a moment. Karina's glazed eyes cleared when she glanced at the door, suddenly feeling a pang in her chest at the thought of leaving.

She shook her head, hands squeezing Lucien's shoulders before they journeyed to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. The butterflies returned as she pressed harder against him, heart racing once more when Lucien's lips brushed her cheek before moving to her jawline.

Karina nodded to herself, clinging to the vampire she was seated on.

"Why would I leave?"Karina breathlessly mumbled, grasping Lucien's dark locks and tugging hard, nuzzling against his cheek." _You're_ here."

The tribrid let out a needy whimper when the nuzzling suddenly stopped. She felt Lucien's nose brush her cheek before she felt the light touch of lips against her own. She looked down at him, knowing that she'd been the cause of the pause.

Karina cocked her head, watching as the vampire beneath her didn't attempt to suppress the smile that curved at his mouth. The vampire gazed up at her, a glimmer in his eyes as he kept her gaze before he reached up, took one of her hands and brought her knuckles to his lips.

He didn't say anything but Karina could read him; she'd had enough experience figuring out expressions and body language with her father. That and she could hear his heartbeat speeding up, a clear sign that he had been affected by her words.

"I'm immortal and quite fond of you, darling. Unless your father has an off day and tears my heart out, i plan to remain here."

The tribrid beamed as she gazed at Lucien, eyes attentive and smile adoring. He returned the smile and beckoned her down to his level to which she happily complied to. Karina's hands came up, framing his face as she rested her forehead against Lucien's.

The vampire inhaled a long breath, hand on the small of Karina's back as he let his eyes shut for a moment.

"So, if you have no plans to leave anytime soon..."Lucien started, pausing to press a passionate kiss to Karina's lips, pulling away far too soon for her liking."does that mean i'll once again have the _privilege_ of you sharing my bed?"

His voice lowered to a whisper as he voiced the last few words.

The question wasn't purely a sexual suggestion; he wanted her to stay with him.

He _noticed_ when she was gone; he noticed there wasn't any warmth when she wasn't between the sheets with him. He noticed when she left, he missed her when she walked out the door and the minutes felt like hours the longer she was gone.

He raised his head when he felt Karina's finger tip brush the underside of his chin

"I'm sure I can be cajoled."Karina sing songed, eyes vibrant when the vampire smiled once more."Be careful, Lucien, you'll make me think you miss me when i'm gone."

The vampire's mouth curved up into a grin and he tilted his head up once again to meet Karina's lips.

"Oh, my darling, you don't know the half of it."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 ** **If you enjoy** **ed this chapter** **and want to read more,** ** _please leave a review._****


	14. and he shows me, he knows me

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **"Channing Tatum, Channing Tatum, Channing Tatum!"**

Karina and Josh pranced up the last few steps, the pair wearing matching, giddy smiles. Their happy steps didn't stop when they reached the corridor; they only seemed to become more excited as they neared the end of the corridor where the movie room was. The room was away from studies, bedrooms and, while each resident had supernatural hearing, it wasn't head-splitting, so they were able to turn up the volume as high as they wanted.

And they wanted the volume _loud_.

 _"I'm just a bachelor; i'm looking for a partner."_ Karina gyrated as she sang along to Josh terribly attempting to imitate the music. The tribrid laughed in between the lyrics, lazily swaying, careful not to drop her large bowl of popcorn. _"Someone who knows how to ride without even falling off. Gotta be compatible, takes me to my limits..."_

She trailed off with a hum leaning down and snatching up a few pieces of popcorn with her teeth before nodding at Josh.

"Josh, your turn!"

Josh, careful not to trip as he turned on his heels, copied Karina's swaying only more clumsily. Arms held out, the vampire ignored how he bumped into the wall beside him when he turned around once more and started to sing. His singing, like Karina's, was purposefully off-key which caused them to break out into laughter every few words.

 _"...my saddle's waitin', come and jump on it!"_

He walked backward as they reached the room, raising his voice before he started to sing again.

 _"If we're gonna get nasty, baby, first we'll show and tell-Oh!"_ Josh almost tripped over his own feet as his face paled, quickly snapping his mouth shut to stop more lyrics from falling from his lips." _Uh-oh_ , papa wolf alert! Enough raunchy lyrics!"

"Huh?!"

Karina caught herself before she bumped into Josh, holding tight onto the bowl. Her father and uncle were what she first saw, her uncle looking smug and her father seeming close to a tantrum. The pair were sat at their table which was, as expected only a few steps from one of the many bars in the Mikaelson home.

Piles of bills were also stacked at the side of the table along with a few pieces of jewelry, a large book that seemed important considering how worn out it was and other things that Karina didn't care to acknowledge. Her primary focus was the fact that her uncle and father were intruding in on movie night.

 _"Woah!"_

Klaus raised his head when he heard sensed Karina and, despite his apparent petulance, his mouth curved up into a loving smile."Hello, love. Having a nice evening?"

"Better than yours."Karina smiled back at her father, offering him a small sympathetic smile before she feigned anger at her uncle."Elijah, are you cheating?"

Klaus and Elijah replied at the same time, both defiant.

"Yes, he _is!_ "

"I can assure you that I am _not!_ "

"Oh, money. Lots and _lots_ of money."Josh gave a broad smile, startled as he saw that most of the money pile more were one hundred dollar bills but he was quickly distracted when the light shined on a handful of rings."And diamonds! Is it Christmas already?"

Elijah gave a satisfied smile as he looked at the pile with an almost gratified look.

"Who won the last round?"

"I did and the previous one."Elijah replied after a long moment of Klaus looking anywhere but his daughter and brother."After the loss of one of the chairs, i suppose we ought to reconsider our time limit, Niklaus."

"Nonsense, I am just warming up."Klaus gave a wolfish grin, sitting straighter when Elijah laughed, shaking his head."I'm _not_ one to give up."

"Yeah, I know. Last time you did, like, a _hundred_ rounds. You were still here the next morning!"Karina frowned as she presented her large bowl of popcorn as if offering evidence."Dad, it's Thursday, it's _Joarina_ movie night."

"Joarina?"Klaus repeated with a puzzled frown, eyebrows raising when Josh sent him an eye roll and gestured between himself and Karina. The hybrid remained puzzled before he nodded in realization then spoke again."I know, love, but your mother and aunt grew quite annoyed at the ruckus after I apparently grew a little upset after losing."

"A _little_ upset?"Elijah repeated with a shake of his head, huffing out a laugh before presenting car keys hanging from his finger."Your father foolishly bet his _classic_ car after growing a tad bit smug."

Josh feigned sympathy as he held a hand over his chest."You a sore loser, Klaus?"

Klaus scowled at his brother and Josh, hand shooting out and fingers attempting to grab the keys only for Elijah to close his hand just before his brother could touch them. Karina bit back a laugh as her father slumped back against his seat again, this time with a petulant sigh.

"Yeah, okay."Josh's lower lip jutted out, glancing at the large television on the wall."But we need to watch our movie here. _Magic Mike_ is our favorite. This is a movie room, _not_ a game room."

"Mate, i'm sure there is enough TV's to go around considering there's one in every other room."Klaus replied in an annoyed tone, making a shooing motion at Josh before his adoring smile returned, his voice softening as he turned to Karina."Why don't you go pick one?"

"But this TV is the biggest and has full _HD_ , and we need that quality to enjoy a particular Magic Mike scene over _and_ over again."Josh said without thinking, eyes going wide in horror as the Elijah and Klaus sent him a puzzled look, and he gave a nervous laugh, quickly adding."It's _educational!"_

Karina's eyes went wide, and she looked away from her father and uncle as the pair straightened, intrigued. They were always ready to debunk anything education, mainly history considering they had lived through a great deal of it.

"Really? Rebekah didn't seem to take anything away from the movie apart from erupting into a fit of giggles."Elijah frowned, as he recalled Grace and Rebekah blushing after watching this particular movie after a few drinks one night."Tell me, what subject is it about?"

 _"Magicians!"_ Josh squeaked out without thinking, inhaling and exhaling as he tried to keep his heartbeat steady."It is called Magic Mike, it kinda gives everything away, right?"

"And how magic educational? Are you planning it as a career?"Elijah seemed _genuinely_ interested in their small chat as he set down his now empty glass, hands meeting in front of him and eyes on Josh."Ignore Niklaus' scoffs, Joshua, if this is your goal, then i'm sure that there are other ways to learn."

Josh was utterly astounded at Elijah's solemn words, and he rapidly blinked.

"Uh, I..."

"Josh!"Karina swatted her best friend's arm which made him go quiet when he realized he was, indeed, digging them a bigger hole. She rolled her eyes at her friend, giving her father and uncle her sweetest smile."He just likes the tricks. It's the _sequel_ , actually, and it's meant to be better."

Her uncle and father just nodded, Klaus more interested in winning back his car that he had won from Kol. Karina gave a small sigh of relief when Josh kept silent only to become just as uneasy as her friend when she heard a familiar chuckle. Karina blinked several times, heart skipping a beat at the sound before she turned to the more darkened corner at the other side of the table where she instantly sensed another presence.

"I'm growing _bored_ , my friends!"

 _Lucien_.

"Gentlemen..."The hidden figure drawled before leaning forward, his laughter laced with mockery. Karina swallowed as Lucien appeared, his face finally illuminated by the dim lights and he sent the Mikaelson brothers a lopsided smile after glancing at the pile."Are you idly _gossiping_ or are you playing?"

Elijah huffed out a laugh as he collected the cards, the chips already organized and shook his head at Lucien.

"Such complacency from someone who has lost _so_ much. Including those darling, inscribed gold _cufflinks_."Elijah lazily replied, nodding to where Lucien's shirt cuffs were unfettered and hung loosely."I look forward to smugly donning them at our _next_ get-together."

"Elijah, you shouldn't be so sure of yourself. I'm _forbearing_ ; i _always_ catch up in the end."Lucien gave a childish grin as Elijah rolled his eyes, the younger male taking a sip of his almost finished drink."That is why I am in possession of _your_ records, isn't it?"

Lucien's eyes momentarily drifted from the Originals and sought of Karina, smiling at her over the top of his glass."I'm nothing if not _determined_."

Karina's lips parted, and she gaped at the vampire with narrowed eyes tightening her grip on her popcorn when she heard her heartbeat race up. She uneasily shifted from foot to foot, eyes anywhere but the table.

"Kay, _hottie alert_ ,"Josh mumbled, nudging Karina with his elbow before gripping her arm tight making the tribrid raise an eyebrow. Josh gave an almost giddy smile, eyes focused on Lucien and he watched the elder vampire intently."Hello, tall, dark and _handsome_."

As if on cue the three men at the table, in unison, turned their heads and looked at Josh. Klaus and Elijah both raised their eyebrows, utterly startled while Lucien chuckled once more. The vampire turned in Josh's direction and raised his hand, wiggling his fingers a the young vampire with a lopsided grin.

Karina gawked at her best friend, nudging him with a startled gasp."Josh!"

"What? Do I have something on my face?"Josh frowned, raising his phone to look at his reflection on the screen, more than uneasy at the attention he was getting. His frown deepened when he saw nothing on his face, and he turned to look at Karina, whispering."Why are they all _staring_ at me?"

"You keep forgetting about our _excellent_ hearing."Karina whispered back, fighting her sympathetic but amused smile as Josh's eyes went comically wide, his lips parting as he gaped at her."And if you think ours is good then you might want to imagine how _intensified_ a _thousand_ -year-old vampire's hearing is."

Josh swallowed, slowly turning to face the table once more. His cheeks turned redder when he was greeted with Klaus who was only half attempting to suppress his laughter considering he was quietly laughing behind his hand. Lucien, on the other hand, was making no attempts at hiding his amusement. The vampire grinned from ear to ear, head tilted wearing an expression that could only be described as boastful.

"You're a billion years _old_."Karina set aside the bowl of popcorn as she accusingly gestured at the pair with an unamused gesture."Grow _up_."

Klaus smile instantly faded a little at Karina's serious tone and he nodded, mouthing that he agreed with her.

"I _apologize_ , love, we've had a bit to drink!"Klaus cleared his throat, hand over his mouth once more in an attempt to hide his smile as he looked over at his friend."Ease up on the boy, all right?"

Lucien frowned, mouth downturning as if he were confused. Karina's brow furrowed as the vampire shook his head, mouthing something before he beckoned at Klaus.

"Forgive me, Nik, my hearing is declining at my _old_ age!"Lucien raised his voice, leaning forward, hands meeting in front of him."Say that _again_ , will you?"

Klaus and Lucien were both silent for a short moment before they started to laugh once more. The drinks they'd consumed obviously affected them. They were just like Klaus and Kol whenever they got together and had a drink.

"Great."Josh rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked between Klaus and Lucien, muttering."Now there's _two_ of Klaus."

But Elijah, reliable Elijah, was the only other person who wasn't laughing. He seemed anything but amused at the display of sheepishness as he stood and snatched up the empty glasses before he made his way over to the bar.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

Lucien and Klaus both shared a look, their smirks only broadening and, as if they'd thought the same thing, they continued to laugh.

"Oh, this is like when I slept in late for school, got dressed too quickly and remembered everything _but_ my underwear. Things only got worse when I remembered I had gym class."Josh rambled and suddenly found his feet interesting to look at. He rocked back and forth on his heels with a sheepish look only to let out a forced laugh."You _all_ heard that too, didn't you?"

With a broad grin, Klaus opened his mouth to reply only to be silenced when Elijah firmly set down his now filled glass."I can _assure_ you, young Joshua, that whatever is said in this room never leaves. The same shall go for your unintended words."

"Niklaus. Lucien."Elijah rounded the table, setting down Lucien's glass in front of him before he took a seat. The Original took the re-stacked of cards and began shuffling them."I assume you are in _agreement_ , yes?"

Klaus, once more, opened his mouth to speak but, given his chuckling, it was evident he was going to say anything but an agreement.

" _Dad!"_ Karina drew out the word with her most adoring smile, biting back a laugh when her father sobered."You _have_ to promise. You've known Josh forever; he's like a little brother."

"Yes, he _is_ , sweetheart and I mock him as I _still_ mock Kol."Klaus laughed almost fondly, gesturing to Joshua with a wide smile before it faded when he saw Karina's resolute expression that eerily mirrored her mother's then the hybrid noticed Josh's nervous fidgeting. The hybrid rolled his eyes before sighing, slumping back against his chair."All right, _all right!_ I give my word."

Karina smiled at her father before all eyes turned to Lucien who seemed to be observing them all with a small frown. Karina shifted until she met his eyes and the vampire blinked a few times, holding out a hand as if he hadn't been listening. It wasn't until Elijah firmly explained what he expected that Lucien gave an eye roll.

"Honestly, mate, I heard nothing after tall, dark and _handsome_."Lucien grinned from ear to ear, tilting his glass in Josh's direction, seemingly enjoying the young vampire's blush."I _never_ get tired of flattery."

"Especially when it so _rarely_ occurs. I suppose compulsion has become your greatest attraction; it can't be anything else."Elijah swiftly said, a ghost of a smug smile on his face when Lucien's smirk quickly faded."Am i right, Lucien?"

"In _your_ mind, 'Lijah, you're _always_ right."Lucien gave a tight smile, bunching up his loose cuffs and sleeves to his elbows, giving off the impression that he was putting everything he had into the next round."And if someone disagrees then i'm sure you'd feel _compelled_ to make them believe _otherwise_."

"Honestly? This _tedious_ argument once more?"Klaus rolled his eyes at his oldest friend, drawing in a long breath as he looked between the pair."Bloody _hell_."

"Now, Nik, I did _not_ start it."Lucien sent Elijah an obviously fake courteous smile as spoke once more."Elijah, should we revisit the time you compelled myself to believe-"

"Shh, shh, shh, Lucien, please!"Elijah cut in as he shuffled the cards, tutting as if he were scolding a child before he started to hand out a number of cards needed."I only partake in these games because I simply enjoy _winning_ , I do not appear every week for your _blathering_."

"Oh, _burn_."Josh muttered as Lucien and Elijah shared a vacant look, both daring the other to look away despite their broad smiles."They, uh, they sure do hate each-other, right? Or is it just trash talk?"

"Honestly, i'm _not_ sure."Karina shrugged, watching as the three continued to speak, Elijah and Lucien hurling back politely said insults back and forth while her father seemed more focused on winning than arbitrating as they set about another round."But it's _not_ boring."

"Yeah, I guess. I suppose our movie tonight is a drama."Josh sighed, reaching out and picking up the bowl of popcorn, curious as he gestured to Lucien, quietly asking."Who is this Lucien guy anyway?"

"He is my dad's oldest friend."Karina softly answered, her words proven when Klaus and Lucien shared a laugh when Elijah, while handing out of the cards, accidentally knocked over his drink."He's the first vampire _ever_ sired in history and by my dad. One of the most powerful vampires out there. He _never_ lets anyone _forget_ that."

"Oh, my God."Josh slowly murmured, tightening his hold on the popcorn with a surprised and somewhat puzzled expression."Klaus Mikaelson has _friends?"_

"Friend. _One_."Karina emphasised with a small smile before she helped herself to the popcorn, nodding along with Josh's still startled look."I know, I was shocked too."

Seemingly not noticing themselves being Klaus, Lucien and Elijah spoke amongst themselves, the insults forgotten about for the moment. Lucien, who had taken his own bottle of whiskey with him, had re-filled Elijah's glass during paying the ante. And Elijah seemed to acknowledge the vampire when he simply nodded and picked up his glass.

"I take it you two have made up?"Klaus asked, eyes flickering between Elijah and Lucien and when neither said anything, the Original insincerely gave a relieved sigh."Good."

Klaus then tapped the table, beckoning at Lucien before he gestured to the bottle then his empty glass.

"Now top up my glass, mate, or the next argument you'll have will be with little ol' me."Klaus seemed utterly insulted that he had to ask, his grin widening when Lucien complied before he feigned a scolding expression as he pointed at Lucien." _Behave_ yourself."

"Always!"Lucien held his arms out, expression far too innocent as he smiled at his sire."I was taught by the _best_ , wasn't I?"

"Klaus has a _bromance_."Josh said almost in wonderment as he watched Klaus and Lucien as if they were caged animals for him to observe."I don't know if I find that adorable or _unsettling_."

"Yeah,"Karina muttered in response though her attention was on the chips being tossed into the middle of the table.

Each man seemed to have calmed down; they no longer wore smiles. Instead, they wore their poker faces, only speaking to either bet or hurl competing words to rile up a reaction. Elijah, as usual, seemed eerily calm as he sat up straight, eyes focused on his cards. Her father, without fail, had created a tension in the room, wearing his most intimidating glower with his infamous inscrutable smirk.

And, finally, there was Lucien.

He was neither calm or intimidating. Instead, he seemed, as usual, nonchalant.

He casually leaned back against his chair, wearing his signature devil-may-care grin that seemed to both annoy and fascinate Karina. He seemed unbothered if he won or not but his eyes, dark and dauntless, told a different story.

"I think the _pri_ _-_ _nc_ _-_ _ess_ wants in, Nik."Lucien suddenly spoke, eyes leaving his cards and searching out Karina. As if he'd read her mind, he gave a playful smirk before looking to his friend, speaking once more with an encouraging tone."Perhaps you should allow her a piece of the action."

Karina didn't speak, neither confirming nor denying his claim.

"Ignore Lucien; he is a troublemaker wanting attention."Klaus turned around to face Karina after hushing Lucien, sending his first sired a warning glower before he continued."I'm sure we're boring you, love. The room will be all yours tomorrow, I swear it. Wouldn't you prefer to join your aunt and mother?"

Karina shook her head, curiosity brimming as she looked at the cards."No, it's fine."

"Don't be silly."Josh piped up with a large smile, looking far too smug."Watching you get your butt kicked is never boring."

"The game can be quite _complicated_."Klaus ignored Josh's comment which only made the younger male vampire chuckle. The hybrid scowled before looking to Karina again, tipping his glass in her direction when he noticed her looking at the chips and cards."I must admit, it took _me_ quite a while to get a hang of it, so perhaps you'd have more fun doing something else."

A glimmer appeared in Karina's eyes at her father's words, and the tribrid raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly feeling the need to challenge him.

"And you're _still_ learning by the looks of it."Karina responded with an exaggerated sweet smile, eyes skimming over the three ancient vampires with a shake of her head before she spoke once more."Josh and i want to play."

They straightened in their chairs and, in unison, turned to face Karina. They stared at her with such puzzlement and surprise that Karina assumed they'd heard her words wrong. They were quiet, as if expecting the tribrid to either burst out with laughter as if she had been kidding. Lucien tilted his head, hands meeting in front of him as he observed the tribrid, seeming almost curious.

Karina sent him a questioning look, daring him to pipe up with his thoughts and Lucien simply smiled.

Karina narrowed her eyes at Lucien before looking to her father."Dad?"

Klaus' arm swung over the back of his chair, and he seemed to be fighting a laugh all while glaring at Lucien.

"I'm sorry, baby wolf, what was that?"

"Uh..."Josh blinked several times, his expression mirroring the others' shocked looks."Yeah, _what_ was that?"

"You heard me."Karina rolled her eyes, bouncing on her heels with a self-assertive smile as she added."We want in."

The three men at the table sent each other almost amused smiles before Klaus turned to look at his daughter once more.

"Absolutely _not_."

Elijah and Lucien made sounds of agreement, but while her uncle looked sincere in his protest, Lucien seemed anything but sincere.

"I was pulling your father's leg, love, you shouldn't have taken it seriously."

"And why not?"Karina inquired with an accusing eyebrow raise, taking a step forward, hands on her hips as she demanded."Because it's a man's game, hmm? Can you be any more sexist?"

"Nonsense, we just don't want another sore loser at this table. We can't risk anymore chairs."Lucien casually said, glancing at the broken chair across from them, one of the legs embedded in the wall. His mouth then curved up into an almost secretive smile as his eyes returned to Karina, gaze flickering over her figure before he, in a genteel tone, added."And because i'd feel _awfully_ guilty stealing from the princess of New Orleans, of course."

"Yeah, right."Karina rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest with a look of disbelief before she firmly repeated."We want in."

Elijah piped up before Klaus or Lucien could reply, hearing the determination in Karina's voice."I don't think that is a good idea."

"Yeah, I agree with that."Josh let out a nervous laugh, shuffling closer to Karina and holding his hands up in surrender when she frowned."I lost $100 to you when you were, like, six. I'm not good at anything relating to betting. I don't fancy losing all the money in my piggy bank to people that are older than dirt."

"We might lose."Karina agreed with a nod, turning to face Josh with a determined glint in her eyes."But we might win."

Josh's reply was swift, followed by a snort."I _highly_ doubt that."

Lucien chuckled to himself, raising his glass in the air as a toast to Josh."I _highly_ agree with him, darling."

Karina, for what seemed like the hundredth time, rolled her eyes once more.

"Ignore him. If we win, then you'll have enough to money to buy, like, a billion piggy banks. Not to mention take Aiden out on a really _hot_ date."Karina whispered to her best friend, an enticing edge to her tone as Josh remained undecided. He opened his mouth to refute, but the tribrid stubbornly added. "And, yeah, compulsion can get you a trillion dates and piggy banks, but you'll also have the _priceless_ gift of lording it over my dad's head _forever_."

Karina pointed over to her father with a flourish, quirking her eyebrow at Josh when he pursed his lips, a flicker of interest in his eyes. It was everybody's dream to surpass Klaus Mikaelson at anything, even at something so trivial.

Her father's laughter was heard once more."And i'll have the priceless gift of seeing pigs fly."

Karina spun around with grace, her blue eyes clouded with persistence.

"That is _if_ you win."

"Going by my luck tonight, love, I've accepted luck isn't in my favour this evening."Klaus almost resentfully admitted, holding up a hand when Karina grinned."But I won't be losing to you because you and your little pet aren't playing."

Josh let out an almost relieved laugh, wiping non-existent sweat from his forehead."I agree with that so much i'm ignoring meanlabel."

The hybrid offered his daughter a small smile, holding out his glass for his brother to re-fill."Perhaps i'll allow you to observe us when you turn twenty."

Karina sent her father a puzzled frown."But i'll never reach twenty."

Klaus smirked with a smug nod."Precisely."

Brow furrowing in petulance, Karina's eyes flashed amber in annoyance as her wolf responded to the challenge. She parted her lips, a wrathful growl causing everyone to look at her once more. Josh's hand unconsciously went to his neck even though he knew his best friend wouldn't ever bite him.

"Hey, _don't_ do that!"

Karina suddenly perked up, lips curving up into a sweet smile while her hands met behind her back. Josh noticed a glimmer of intense resoluteness in her eyes—something he'd seen in Klaus' eyes as well as Kol's—before Karina slowly but confidently ambled over to the table.

And, just like whenever she wanted something, the smile was followed by a drawn out call for er father.

"Daddy _?"_

Recognizing the soft but determined tone, Lucien straightened in his chair. Lucien's eyes narrowed as he watched Karina, recognizing the exaggerated innocent smile and the strong-willed glint in Karina's eyes.

His grip tightened on his glass as he quietly but firmly murmured."Nik!"

 _"Daaaaddd_..."Standing behind her father, the tribrid hugged the hybrid from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

Klaus gave an unimpressed smile as Karina drew out her his name, something she'd done since she'd started to talk. _'_ _Daaaaddd_ _'_ had gotten her a night snack at six years old, allowed her an early taste of her birthday cake at nine, and had convinced her father to sit through all the seasons of Teen Wolf. The list went on because it was used almost daily. But, despite this, Klaus had always claimed that he was immune to it.

"Just let me play."

Klaus quietly laughed, and he set down his cards before taking hold of Karina's hand. He turned in his daughter's direction, expression stubborn. Karina noticed this expression and, since she'd mentally captured each one through the years, she quickly determined that her father was able to be swayed.

It was his _'_ _i can be won over, but since i'm Klaus Mikaelson i'm going to put up a fight_ _'_ expression.

"Karina Grace, I have withstood my murderous father, insane mother and many attempts to defeat my resolute will."

The hybrid squeezed his daughter's hand fondly before he finished."I am positive I will survive yours."

Pouting, Karina batted her eyelashes, eyes wide and innocent as she quietly pleaded with her father. The puppy dog look was deemed 'Klaus' Kryptonite' by Josh because the Original could never refuse it.

"Dad, _please!"_

Klaus narrowed his eyes, expression stubborn and he stared at his daughter for a long moment. As the moment drew out, they witnessed his orbs clear to their natural light blue, and his expression softened as Karina continued to plead.

Just like that, the hybrid broke.

"All right, _all right!"_ The hybrid sighed, mouth curving up when Karina smiled and hugged him before gesturing for Elijah and Lucien to re-start despite the protests, somewhat pleased they hadn't started betting."Just don't tell your mother, she is still smarting about me allowing you to lead the trip to the Cauldron."

Karina let out a pleased laugh, and she hugged her father tight before she and Josh went to grab two chairs. Klaus' smile soon fell as he raised his head to see Elijah and Lucien looking at him with raised eyebrows. The hybrid tossed his cards in Elijah's direction, motioning for a restart on the game despite it being against the rules.

He sent his friend and brother a warning look, daring them to utter a word, grumbling to himself.

"Button it."

Elijah shook his head as he collected the cards and sorted out the chips."I didn't say anything, Niklaus."

"You didn't have to."

Lucien handed Elijah his cards, pursing his lips as he looked over Klaus' shoulder to see Karina and Josh entering with chairs. Josh was almost pleading with his best friend to change her mind but, as usual, Karina was determined to see it through. Lucien quietly laughed to himself as Josh, despite his silent protests, followed anyway.

Lucien bowed his head, straightening his loose cuffs as Karina and Josh came up to the table. Klaus, acting in almost second nature, instantly reached out to take Karina's chair and place it beside him. He didn't even acknowledge Josh's glower as the younger male struggled to squeeze in between the back of the couch and Klaus' chair in order to get by.

Lucien grinned at his best friend, casually drawling."She certainly has you under her thumb, doesn't she, mate?"

The hybrid flashed his eyes at him to which Lucien simply laughed at.

"Sod off."

"And he _isn't_ the only one."Karina sang as she sat down, eyes meeting Lucien's for a short moment and she sent him an almost devious smile. Lucien raised an eyebrow at her and Karina's grin broadened before she shifted her gaze to her uncle.

It was Lucien's turn to roll his eyes as Karina cocked her head, smiling sweetly at Elijah.

"Isn't that right, uncle 'Lijah?"

"Yes, well, you and your aunt seem to share that."Elijah quietly replied with a nod, watching Karina with a pensive smile before letting out a small chuckle."I should think allowing you to cut up my ties would've proven that."

"Oh, memories. Where would we be _without_ memories?"Josh piped up with a false smile, sighing before he pointed at the door."Anyone fancy digging out the scrapbooks and a trip down memory lane?"

"I'll just go fetch the-"Josh trailed off then started to get up, awkwardly laughing when he glanced at the stack of money. Just before he got to his feet a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder and he sighed as Elijah pushed him back down."O- _kay._ Just know that this is what they call peer _pressure!"_

"It's the Mikaelson charm, love."Klaus carried on as if he hadn't heard Josh, reaching out and cupping Karina's cheek for a moment with a proud smile."You got it in spades, along with your mother's admirable albeit exasperating unyielding stubbornness."

Karina's adoring smile instantly faded, and she sent her father a frown."Oh, and you're poster boy of being easy-going, are you?"

She then nodded over at the chair leg embedded in the wall."What was that? It's certainly not an act of good sportsmanship."

"She's got you there, mate."Lucien piped up as he swiped up his cards, glancing at them indifferently so that nobody could read his hand. He set them down in front of him before he extended his pointer finger, pointing at the broken chair then Karina."Though, I suppose we should expect more broken furniture if the princess doesn't succeed in her mission to prove us wrong."

"Like father like daughter, eh?"

Klaus smirked to himself, gesturing for Elijah to continue.

"We're playing the ante so we all must pay a premeditated pot it is simply to get things started."Elijah picked up two chips and tossed them into the middle of the table, Lucien and Klaus doing the same a moment later then Karina but Josh held back."Josh? Your turn."

The youngest male vampire, who had been the middle of stacking his chips in a neat tower, gave an uneasy frown. He, after seeing their pointed looks, instantly used his hands to fortify his chips protectively.

"But-"

"Just toss in the ten, mate."Klaus ordered in a low voice, glaring at Josh until the vampire did what he was told but not before glaring back at the hybrid."I doubt you're going to win anyway. Kol would put up a good fight, perhaps."

Josh's mouth fell open, and he gaped at the hybrid."Low blow, Klaus, low blow."

The hybrid wiped a hand down his face as he felt the familiar feeling of exasperation he got around Josh. He faintly heard Karina laugh to herself just before Josh chimed in.

Karina's laughter faded as she looked down at her cards before asking."Right, has anyone got any nines?"

The sound of chips cascading down onto the table made Karina's head snap up. The tribrid raised her head to be encountered with the three oldest beings at the table watching her. Elijah's chips lay scattered, something he almost obsessively fixed by quickly sorting them out into different piles, all while looking at his niece as if she'd grown a second head.

"What?"Karina softly demanded when they continued to stare at her, as if they were waiting for a punchline to a joke she'd unknowingly began."That is how you play, right?"

"Oh..."Lucien bowed his head to conceal his smile, his shoulders shaking as he quietly laughed. He covered his mouth with his hand, still attempting to hide his smile and he glanced at Karina's puzzled frown, murmuring."Oh, _darling_."

"I've got one-"Josh reached out to hand Karina a card only to be stopped as Klaus' hand shot out and firmly grabbed the younger male's hand making Josh gawk at him in surprise, trying to yank his hand from him."Hey, wait _your_ turn!"

"Bloody hell."Klaus muttered, forcing Josh's hand back and telling him to keep his card to himself before he looked to his daughter, softly correcting her."You've got the wrong game, love."

"Oh!"Karina drew in a sharp breath before she started to laugh, nudging Josh with a broad smile."Ithought we were doing something wrong."

She shrugged, motioning for them to carry on."Let's do this."

"Since it's your _first_ time we'll go a bit easy on you, all right?"Lucien said, his tone making Karina glower at him and Lucien waved a hand at the money beside him."I suppose we could just bet-"

"No, don't insult me."Karina firmly interrupted and shook her head with a defiant look."Just tell me the basics and i'll learn as I go on."

"We have been playing for _many_ years, I implore you to listen to your father."Elijah said as he noticed Josh's childish antics as he toyed with the chips out of boredom then looked at Karina."Maybe we could talk you through it during a game of Go Fish?"

Karina raised an eyebrow, understanding her uncle's concern for 'running before she could walk' but Karina was determined. And when Karina Grace Mikaelson set her mind to something, she wouldn't give up until the had received her goal.

"I was doing magic before I could _talk_ , uncle Elijah so i'm sure i'll do just fine with a card _game_."Karina valiantly stated, watching Elijah as he expertly shuffled the cards, nodding determinedly to herself."And going by how you still manage to play drunk then i'm sure we'll get the hang of it. We're plucky."

Karina turned to her friend with a keen smile."Right, Josh?"

"Huh?"The vampire looked up from where he had been stacking his chips and blinked, looking between the four as if he hadn't been listening. He looked at his friend who nodded in encouragement and smiled before shrugging."Uh, yeah. We'll take to it like a fish to water."

Josh tapped the table with a hum as Elijah returned to explaining the game, completely missing the somewhat cautious and annoyed look Klaus sent him. The hybrid frowned, studying Josh for any sign that the vampire was kidding or if, as Klaus suspected, wasn't all there. As Josh continued to smile Klaus took that as an answer to the latter and grumbled underneath his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Duck."

"Huh?"Josh glanced at Klaus then everyone else, assuming Klaus was speaking to anyone but him. But when the hybrid simply stared at the younger male, Josh frowned."What?"

Wiping a hand down his face in exasperation, Klaus answered."The saying is you'll take to it like a duck to water."

Josh frowned at the Original, narrowing his eyes as if he expected Klaus to burst out laughing. When he didn't, Josh glanced at the people around the table but when they didn't offer up a response, Josh simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Uh, _no_. I think you're wrong there."

Klaus didn't respond, he just turned away and urged, almost desperately, that they continue.

"Elijah!"

"That's just stupid."Josh frowned with a laugh, pausing to think it over before he flailed his hands around, voice raising a little as he grew more passionate."Fish go under water, they live under there. A duck just sits there and _floats_."

Josh widened his eyes as he looked to his best friend, raising his hand and extending his pointer finger. As if the rest at the table, including Klaus, couldn't see him, Josh then rotated his pointer finger before gesturing to Klaus, as if he thought her father was off his rocker.

 _Cuckoo for cocoa puffs, am I right?_

Klaus' eyes flashed amber, and he straightened in his chair, looking ready to tear Josh limb from limb until his brother forced him to sit back down. Karina chose to ignore her father's petulance as he was refused to at least bite Josh to make himself feel better.

And the smile on Josh's face told her that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Attempting a serious expression, Karina looked over to her friend, asking. "Are you ready?"

"Nope, though i'm never ready for anything, but i'm in."

Josh quirked a playful eyebrow at Karina and friskily grinned.

"Maybe I can learn something then Aiden, and I can play sometime." He then cupped a hand over his mouth and leaned closer to his friend and stage whispered."Though, we'd bet _clothes_."

He turned back to face the group to find, once more, them staring at him with amused expressions. But, unlike before, Josh's cheeks didn't flush sheepishly. Instead, Josh rolled his eyes and shrugged, smiling to himself.

"Whatever. I'm not embarrassed 'cause my boyfriend's a _total_ hottie."

Karina made a sound of agreement."Amen."

Humming in approval, Josh raised a hand and Karina quickly did the same then the pair high fived.

"And this is the duo that believes they can win against us..."Klaus trailed off with a loud laugh, downing the rest of his drink and pointing to Karina and Josh before gesturing for a refill."I'm _quaking_ with fear in my thousand dollar boots."

Glaring at the hybrid, Karina and Josh shared a look before, in unison, they leaned to the side and looked down at Klaus' boots. Karina nudged Josh who studied them before nodding.

Karina straightened in her chair with a grin that, Klaus noticed, mirrored her mothers whenever she was up to something."You should because Josh will be wearing them by the end of the night."

Josh and Karina then nodded to one another before looking back to their cards but seemed to glance to each other every few seconds. Elijah, Klaus, and Lucien all frowned at the pair who seemed to be conversing without actually speaking to one another.

"Are we positive you don't wish to back out, love?"Lucien quietly asked after a moment, eyes on Karina as she studied her cards, waiting for her to meet his eyes before he continued."Your father, uncle and I are quite the crème de la crème at this, and we'd _more_ than understand if you'd feel a bit overwhelmed."

A long, tired sigh was his response as Karina set down her cards.

"Oh, enough with this excessive boasting. I see no reason to be overwhelmed considering you are all _predictable_."Karina drawled with a sardonic grin, gesturing to her kin then Lucien with a shake of her head."You simply need to meet your _match_."

"Yeah..."Josh piped up in agreement, looking captivated by the stack of money before he turned to face them mouth curving up as Klaus' car keys caught his attention."It'll be like taking candy from a _hybrid_ baby."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Josh in annoyance, elbow shifting his car keys out of view. It was bad enough losing to Elijah.

Josh smiled to himself, fanning himself with the cards as he asked Karina."How much is his car worth?"

"I have no clue, but it's fine 'cause we'll find out when i'm pawning _that_..."Karina paused to point at Lucien's solid gold watch that was always proudly on show, a glimmer in her eyes as the light bounced off of it."The new iPhone's out now, right?"

Lucien followed her gaze to his watch—his most _prized_ possession, Karina was well aware of that—and his already dark eyes clouded as he slowly shook his head at Karina.

Noticing Lucien's change in demeanor from playful nonchalance to enigmatic tenaciousness, Karina made a sound of satisfaction.

"As you _wish_."Lucien said after a long moment leaned back in his chair, holding his hands up in surrender with a small, daring smile, eyes pinned to Karina's."Far be it for me to stand in the way of a lady on a mission."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, i hope you liked it.**

 **I probably won't write the rest of the game because I have no idea how to play. But i've already got most of the next chapter, which is _after_ the game, ready. All i've got to do is finish the ending which _might_ involve Lucien and Karina being _caught_ by someone. **

**Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter and want to read more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	15. kiss it, kiss it better, baby

****A/N Thank you all for reviewing and for being patient with me!****

* * *

Karina huffed triumphantly to herself as she pranced into her bedroom, a skip in her step and a smug smile on her face. She fanned out the green bills between her hands, ranging from five dollars to a hundred, jumping up and down on the spot with a pleased smile. Her smile remained as she observed the money in her hands, arranging them in order of the worth.

With a smile on her face, the tribrid happily hummed to herself, pausing every few seconds to blow loose strands of her hair that would fall in front of her face as she counted.

As Karina slumped down onto her bed, the money spreading out loosely in front of her, a vibration from beside the tribrid made her look away. A new message flashed on her phone and, as Josh's name popped up with far too many emojis beside it.

 _We really need to do that again. I won't ever forget the look of horror on your dad's face._

 _\- Josh_

Scoffing fondly with a smile, Karina quickly typed a quick response and placed aside her phone, focus returning to her money. She crossed her legs and fanned out the bills once more, resumingcounting up how much she had.

"There she is!"A sudden voice spoke, trailing off to draw in a sharp breath as if horrified and tut made the tribrid roll her eyes before the new presence quietly."Are we able to converse freely?"

"Privacy spell. Been my favourite one since I was old enough to talk on the phone with Josh about boys."Karina nodded, waving at the room with her hand before she glanced up at him."And since you feel _bold_ enough to come and go as you please, the spell is in place for the foreseeable future."

Lucien raised his eyebrows with a mischievous smile, hand reaching out and fingers brushing Karina's cheek, his voice no longer a whisper as he confirmed that he was able to speak freely.

"I'll keep that in mind for when I miss your company at _night_."

He smiled at the tribrid when she bit down on her lip while fighting her own smile, his eyes shifting to the money on the bed."Counting your winnings, are you?"

"I believe _this_ was yours!"Karina drawled, picking up a hundred dollar bill before gasping and presenting a few others."And _these!_ "

The vampire was unable to hold back a small smile at her glee and shook his head as Karina continued to happily present her winnings.

"I suppose you feel no guilt for _swindling_ your uncle, your father, and I."The vampire shook his head with a tut, straightening his cuffs which were still hanging loosely due to his missing cufflinks but he seemed to refuse to acknowledge that. As well as his bare wrist which was usually home to his gold watch."Back in my day, deception like that got their heads torn off, placed on a spike and _paraded_ around the streets."

"Yes, well, back in your day women had no choice but to marry blokes like that."Karina swiftly retorted as she placed another few bills on the hundred pile before she tilted her head up to meet the vampire's eyes, speaking quietly with an affronted tone."Lucien, are you _accusing_ me of something?"

"Darling, I was around when the game was devised. As was your father and uncle."Lucien gave an indignant sigh, his tone mirroring Elijah's scolding one whenever Karina was going to be lectured."I cannot think of any other reason you would win."

"Why would I cheat for money? Compulsion is the _only_ currency I need."

"I will applaud you for your performance. It was very cogent."Lucien continued, pausing to lean to the side and glance at himself in Karina's mirror, straightening his jacket before he huffed out a laugh when he noticed a framed picture of Klaus, Grace and Karina."I suppose I shouldn't be _surprised_ considering who your _father_ is."

He paused for a moment, finger tips grazing the gold frame, eyes focused on the picture. Klaus and Grace stood while Karina sat on a chair, her parents at either side of her and the three were smiling proudly. Each parent had a hand on their daughter's shoulders and Karina's own rested atop of theirs.

"You both have _crafty_ minds."

"Thank you."Karina softly, genuinely taking his comment to heart with a warm grin before she added."But, as crafty as I am, I did _not_ cheat."

Karina scoffed at the thought, lip curling up into an almost insulted sneer.

"I'm a _tribrid_ , Lucien, i'm part wolf which means I know when people are lying to me, just like I can sense whenever someone is near me. My father should've known but he seemed more focused on trying to unnerve you all."

Lucien didn't seem convinced, repeating."So you _cheated?_ "

"Nope, I was simply _myself_."Karina grinned, looking up at him once more after counting another hundred, brow furrowing at his bemused look before she suddenly looked heartbroken, her head bowing and her eyes voice lowering to an upset whisper."Aren't you at the _least_ bit proud of me?"

The vampire simply stared back at the tribrid before he exhaled a long breath. Karina tilted her head up as Lucien leaned down, large hand gently taking hold of her cheek. The tribrid smiled small as he leaned closer, thumb fondly brushing along her jawline.

"Your father may fall for that trick, you crafty girl, but I know you better than that."Lucien murmured against her, laughing when Karina huffed before he straightened, lingering for a short moment to let his lips touch her forehead."Poor show."

Karina shrugged, watching the vampire as he turned from her."I could say the same thing for _you_."

"I was under the impression we were playing _fairly_. I now understand my defeat was because you and your little friend weren't abiding the _rules_."Lucien clicked his tongue, snatching a hundred dollar bill from Karina's fingers as he moseyed further into her bedroom, stopping occasionally to linger at a photo frame or a knick-knack."Your friend certainly did not win. His racing _heartbeat_ was a giveaway."

"You underestimate Josh."Karina replied, glowering a little as Lucien huffed out an amused laugh, the thought of an infant vampire besting him on his own somehow hilarious."He is not just some vampire. He's been around my family _forever_."

"I do _not_ believe it."

"Believe what?"Karina feigned innocence, cocking her head with a winsome smile, it broadening as Lucien's jaw clenched. She pretended to ponder before snapping her fingers."Oh, you're referring to when Josh and I kicked your ass fair and square tonight?"

"I-"Lucien's mouth opened and shut more than a few times as he seemed utterly dumbfounded by Karina's frankness before he let out a laugh, shaking his head."You _cheated_ because you _distracted_ me and, while the distraction is welcomed and _enjoyed_ , I cannot be distracted when I am up against your father and uncle."

"I distracted you, and it made you lose?"Karina said with an almost remorseful and sentimental tone, waiting for Lucien to nod before she gave another eye roll and waved the money with a flourish."You poor thing. Should I buy you some flowers as an apology?"

Lucien only narrowed his eyes in response, shaking his head as Karina giggled.

"What about this? This is what you've always got on display, isn't it? Very pretentious."Karina's smug smile grew as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a solid gold watch."Quite silly to bet it."

Lucien's eyes zeroed in on his watch, and he stared at it almost longingly.

"It's got your initials inscribed inside, like your cufflinks but i'm sure I can _scratch_ that out."It was Karina's turn to smirk as she keenly nodded, tone a little too cheerful but her eyes as she turned the watch over, thumb grazing the initials before she pressed down with her nail."A little tribrid strength and it's done. I'll just-"

" _No!"_ Lucien cut in, tone laced with alarm and panic as he held a hand out, shaking his head. The vampire forced a smile as he stepped closer to the bed."That watch was custom made and even the tiniest of scratches would be _extremely_ noticeable to the acute eye."

"And?"

"And I admit that your success in beating me may have dented my pride."Lucien responded with a casual wave of his hand, beckoning her with his fingers."So, if you would _please_..."

Pausing, Lucien tilted his head with a charming smile, hand reaching out and taking hold of Karina's before, with a firm tug, he pulled the tribrid to her feet. Karina keenly allowed him to pull her close, free hand settling on his shoulder and the other tightening around the watch.

"... _please_ hand it over, my love."Lucien gave a pleased sigh as he pulled Karina up against him, eyes flickering over her face before an almost suggestive grin, adding."And i'll forgive the bruise to my ego."

Cheeks flushed, Karina's eyes flashed amber, and she opened her mouth to retort only to be stopped when Lucien held up a hand, well aware that she could stand and verbally battle him for hours. Defiance was clearly something else she'd inherited from her father.

"I won it."Karina shook her head, emphasizing her words as she met Lucien's eyes with her own." _Fair_ and square."

"What a silly little squabble we're having. Very couple-eqsue."Lucien playfully drawled, smile growing when he noticed Karina's eyelashes flutter when he brushed the hair away from in front of her eyes."This must mean we're, uh...what's the expression? Ah, _yes_. _Dating_."

"Don't flatter yourself."Despite leaning into his touch, Karina rolled her eyes, eyes now dark with something unreadable, glancing out of the corner of her eye now and then as Lucien's fingers brushed her cheek."You are lucky that my affection for you surpasses my longing to duck tape your mouth shut whenever you say something stupid. Which, FYI, is _most_ of the time. Like now, when you lie to keep your rep-"

Karina cut herself off, sucking in a sharp breath when Lucien's hands roughly took hold of her hips, and he pulled her closer. The gasp that followed when his lips brushed hers made the vampire smirk, hazel eyes darkening lasciviously in response to Karina's gasps before he boldly leaned down and claimed Karina's lips with his own. The Mikaelson keenly responded, arm winding around Lucien's neck as she pressed as close as she could to him and mewling unhappily when it wasn't close enough.

Lucien seemed to notice this and made a sound of approval, grip tightening on her hips before one of his hands let go and reached up, cupping her cheek. His other hand slowly drifted up the side of her body, the brushing of his fingers making Karina hum before his hand took hold of her own. He squeezed her hand fondly, thumb brushing back and forth her skin.

But, the moment Lucien's fingers grazed the gold of the watch in her grasp and his grip tightened, Karina suddenly bit down on his bottom lip, teeth sinking into the flesh and drawing far too much blood.

The bite wasn't her usual playful nip and, at the aggression of it, Lucien winced in discomfort and pulled back. As he pulled back, he heard Karina snarl angrily just before he was suddenly pushed back against the wall, Karina's forearm pressing roughly against his throat.

Lucien huffed out a choked laugh, hissing as Karina pressed her forearm against him harder.

"I have a feeling you're a bit annoyed."

"And you call me the trickster."Karina glared at the vampire, tongue skimming across her swollen lips and breathing labored, eyes returning blue as the lust left them." _Hypocritical_ , don't you think?"

"I wasn't _trying_ to trick you, love, I have been _desiring_ to do that all day."Lucien firmly replied, eyes flickering to Karina's lips for a short moment, his tongue lapping up his blood from his lip before he raised his head."But, I _do_ admit, I did have an ulterior motive."

"It must be important if you were willing to risk your _head_."

"There is no need for that kind of talk."The vampire tutted, laughing once more when Karina growled at him."I simply want back what belongs to me. You may have the money and, while I quite enjoy them, the cufflinks."

Lucien paused to take a breath before he glanced down to her hand."I _just_ want my watch."

"You've lost much more than a watch to my uncle."

"Which is why you see that, unlike a car or a very old bottle of wine, my watch is _worth_ _more_ than it costs."

Karina stared at him for a moment, reading his expression before she slowly removed her forearm from his throat and took a step away from him.

"Why does it mean so much to you?"Karina quietly asked, glancing down at the watch and trying to figure out why it was so meaningful to Lucien."You're a _vampire_. You could have a _hundred_ of these custom made."

"I could but, in case you haven't noticed; i'm quite _petulant_."Lucien drawled with his charming, winning smile, pulling away from the wall."It's not about how much I could have; it is the _principle_."

"You're lying to me, Lucien."Karina sing songed, fingers curling around the watch and hand falling at her side."Why?"

Karina watched him for a moment, it drawing out when Lucien remained silent.

"Fine."Karina ground out, grip tightening on the watch and she took a step away from him, shrugging."Don't tell me, see if I _care_."

Karina turned to resume counting her winnings, gesturing to the exit as she did. But, just before she took a step Lucien's hand shot out and he grabbed her wrist. His frown mirrored hers as he forced the tribrid to turn and face him, holding her carefully as she staggered due to the strength of the grip. Glancing at his hand on her arm, Karina growled at the vampire, eyes flashing warningly and lip curled up.

"Now, now, you have _no_ right to be _chagrined_ , darling, I _did_ offer up a reason."

"Yes, the reason being that you're a sore _loser_. Not a good enough reason for me to hand over my winnings. I'm _petulant_ that way."Karina retorted, wrenching her arm from Lucien's grip as her double fangs extracted, eyes turning amber and her veins appearing underneath her eyes."And, just so you know, you do not put your hands on me unless I _want_ you to."

Lucien narrowed his eyes at the tribrid before he laughed, holding up his hands.

"We have established that, while you give up an impressive fight, I am _more_ than a match for you."Lucien blinked, and his vampire features came forward. His hazel eyes turned blood red, spider veins producing underneath his own eyes and his own fangs appearing."I _could_ just take it from you."

"You could but you won't."Karina shook her head with a knowing smile, looking down at the watch once more."Whether you fear me biting you and being too petulant to heal you, my father entering and him biting you _himself_ or you _wanting_ me to hand it over, i'm not sure."

"And there is the _lionhearted_ spirit I am both fond of and, at this moment, quite annoyed with."Lucien crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, studying the tribrid before he slowly nodding, giving a tight smile, his fangs showing."But I suppose you _do_ fairly win this round."

The pair met eyes for a moment and, at the same time, allowed their human features to come forward once more.

"I will tell you my reason, but this is the _only_ time I will speak of my life before it _improved_ once I _died_."Lucien's thumb pressed down on her bottom lip, hazel eyes vacant of any emotion."Is that clear?"

Karina opened her mouth, ready to remind Lucien how she despised being ordered around but, after remembering the times her father despised speaking about his human life as did the rest of her family, the tribrid silently nodded.

When he continued to look at her, Karina spoke aloud." _Crystal_."

Lucien nodded, thumb brushing along her bottom lip fondly before he stepped back, body language defensive and his expression detached. He turned around as he began, leaving Karina stood in the middle of her room watching him carefully.

"As you know my family was _anything_ but wealthy. My father was tormented by the Count because he did not pay his debt in time. Because he was a _sadistic_ bastard, the Count eventually _killed_ him in front of me..."The vampire showed no sign of sadness or pensiveness over his father when he turned to face her, but Karina saw a flash of anger as Lucien rubbed his hands together to compose himself before he carried on.

"Shortly after I was enforced to work off his debt and continue as a servant to save my _own_ life. What he did not know was that my father had left me some gold coins. He did not wish for me to live in fear, he wanted me to live a life that he hadn't. He did _not_ want me to become him."

Lucien let out a far too forced laugh, pausing to glance at himself in Karina's mirror, smiling at his reflection.

"A _pathetic_ beggar whose life ended up cut short when a sadistic aristocrat tormented you then _beheaded_ you in front of your son."

Lucien spoke as if his father's death were something he'd read in the paper about a stranger, showing that, while he was still indignant over it, the grieving of his father was so faint that Lucien probably mistook anger for grief. Heightened emotions were tricky, a vampire felt all emotions at once and, if one was trying to repress them, anger was the most prominent of emotions to seek through because many could use it to soldier on.

Grief was seen as a weakness, it held someone back, while anger could make one formidable.

And Lucien was a formidable creature.

"So i kept them, they were a _keepsake_ , a reminder of my father's bravery in the face of fear. A reminder that I would one day make something of myself and ensure my father had not died for nothing."Despite the thousand years that had passed Lucien's eyes almost blackened with rage, proving Karina's thoughts. He looked away from Karina, suddenly finding the wall behind her interesting and he cleared his throat before continuing."And the gold coins I carried with me for _centuries_ until I realized that I didn't need to hide them anymore."

The vampire remained rooted in his spot, his solemn frown proving just how difficult he was finding being vulnerable. But he didn't meet Karina's gaze and let his mouth curve up as she kept quiet despite obviously wanting to ask questions. His eyes skimmed over her before they settled on her hand.

Lucien's eyes zeroed in on the watch, the solid gold illuminated by the lights in the room making his smile small."So I got this watch made a while back and, as you said, I _rarely_ take it off."

"And the initials aren't mine, love, they're _his_."Lucien murmured, turning the watch over on Karina's palm and touching the initials with a vacant expression before he cleared his throat, eyes meeting hers."But, as fond of you as I am, his name is private. Not even your father knows. His name was all he owned, and I _respect_ that."

"Oh, bloody _hell_."Karina murmured with a sigh, though there was no malice in her tone, her words were barely audible."Here."

The vampire observed as tribrid extended the hand that held the watch, presenting it to him. He eyed her curiously, half expecting her to be tricking him but when Karina's hand remained outstretched, he decided to take the risk.

"It's yours."Karina noticed this and gave an encouraging nod."No games."

The vampire reached out to take the piece of jewelry from his bedfellow, but just as Lucien's fingers grazed the watch, Karina's other hand suddenly grabbed hold of his own. She pulled Lucien in her direction, ignoring his questioning look as she pushed up his shirt sleeve.

"You should've just told me it meant something to you in the _first_ place without all the macho bravado."Karina murmured as she secured the watch onto Lucien's wrist and fastened the clasp, thumb caressing the gold."I'm _competitive_ , Lucien, not _callous_."

Lucien gave no reply as his attention was solely focused on his watch that was now clasped in its rightful place. Unable to decipher what was going through his mind, Karina cocked her head, watching him with a curious state. But, as soon as she did, he felt Karina's gaze burning into him and eventually raised his head.

"You're welcome."Karina quietly said, reading the somewhat relieved expression on his face, a small smile playing on her lips as she pointed up at him with a warning glare."Just know that if you try to trick me again, I _will_ bite you."

"It is nothing you haven't done to gain the upper-hand."Lucien gave a wolfish smile, quirking an eyebrow, his tone suggestive.

"Why?"Karina imitated his teasing tone, pleased that the tension was gone."Are you going to try and wrest something from me again?"

"Nonsense."Lucien crooned, one hand clasping her cheek and the other her hip as he stepped closer."I have all I desire."

"Smooth."The tribrid gently scoffed all while allowing herself to settle into his embrace, arching her eyebrow." _Real_ smooth."

Leaning closer, Lucien simply hummed in response, thumb brushing her lower lip once again, his intentions clear. As he did, the touch ignited a familiar heat throughout her body that somehow only happened when he touched her. As if he noticed this, his lips quirked up into a smug, crooked smile, gaze fixed on her lips as he guided her closer.

And, gaze lingering on his shameless smile for another moment, Karina tilted her head upwards just in time meet his mouth with her own. As soon as she did Lucien's hand moved the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair and clenching, keeping Karina as close as he could. The pair fell into a passionate embrace as the kiss quickly deepened.

And, while they became engulfed with each other, they failed to notice the door-handle jiggling before the door opened.

"Karina, your father told me to let you know that he is returning with a treat for your first win. I must say that I am quite impressed-Oh, _dear_."

A pair of eyes grew uncharacteristically wide as they zeroed in on the couple who were still in their passionate embrace, apparently so engrossed in one another that they'd not heard the intrusion.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude on you and Alex. I had no clue that the pair of you were more than-"The person cut themselves off once more, sounding somewhat sheepish as they made a move to spin on their heels, hurrying away."I will just-"

As they reached out to open the door and leave the person glanced at the pair just as the man—who he'd assumed was Alex—let his hand drift from Karina's hip to her cheek. And, as he did, his unbound cuffs hung loose, revealing a solid gold watch that could only belong to one person.

Lucien.

The sound of objects clanging to the ground made Karina's eyes snap open, and the tribrid took a step back from the vampire in front of her. Karina inhaled sharply, almost tripping over her own feet as she turned to look at the person stood in her doorway.

The ground fell beneath her.

"U-Uncle 'Lijah!"Karina stumbled over her words, tongue skimming over her slightly swollen bottom lip nervously as she ran a hand through her dark hair, hands beginning to shake."I was just...i was-"

Her uncle, who she had never seen speechless, gaped at the pair with confusion. He didn't seem to notice that he had dropped the hot chocolate he'd been making her every night for as long as she could remember.

"It can't be."

* * *

 ** **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!****

 ** **I'm sorry this is so late, by the way, writer's block has been tormenting me for so long. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me if you did by**** ** _ **reviewing!**_**


End file.
